A Start of a New Beginning Part 3
by Ro-Cel
Summary: The drama between Lee and Roman continues, Celes and Blaise find themselves in a situation that can't be ignored. Roman and Celes discover something new about themselves and their feelings


Celes Diggory heard a voice trying to rouse her from her blissful sleep. For once in her life she wanted to sleep in but in the back of her mind she knew that she couldn't. She moaned as if she were Roman McTaggert, her best mate, who did not like to wake up in the mornings at all. Celes opened her eyes to find her older brother looking down at her.

"What time is it?" she asked sitting up and wiping sleep out of her eyes.

"You dont want to know, but you should get dressed, dad's ready to get out of here and meet up at the portkey." Cedric said, he turned and left her room, turning on the light as he left.

"Oh yeah thanks for that." Celes said sarcastically, getting out of bed and going over to her dresser and pulling open the middle drawer. She withdrew a worn pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and a Weasley sweater she had gotten last christmas. she looked at her red hair which was in disarray and getting darker. She put on her glasses and attempted to get her bangs to lay flat. After that she braided her now waist length hair into a plait braid and threw it behind her head. She changed into the cloths she had taken out then pulled out a big pair of wooly socks and sat down pulled them on and put on her boots on. She grabbed her bag loaded it with a few books and other things she felt she would need on this trip.

She went into the kitchen of the Diggory home to find already sitting there at the kitchen table nibbling on a bagel. There was a pile of them on the table so Celes grabbed one and pulled a chunk of it off and popped it in her mouth.

"Good Morning." she said pleasantly. Mrs. Diggory simply nodded, it was always like this with them, Mrs. Diggory didn't like Celes because she was a reminder of her father's betrayal. Before it got too awkward though her brother and Father walked in and Celes grinned at both of them.

"Awe, I see you're ready to go my dear." Amos said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm very excited to go to the cup!" Celes said going over to stand next to her brother.

"Alrighty dear, we will be home tomorrow at some point." Amos said and went over to kiss his wife. She gave him her cheek, she hadn't been very kind all summer to any of them. She was still upset that Amos had invited Celes to spend the summer in the first place.

They set off just as the sun was coming up, but it was still very cold. Celes shivered as they walked not really paying attention to where they were going. Before she knew it they were headed straight for a group of people with red heads, and amongst the red heads there was one brown and one black and Celes' heart gave a leap. Harry was with her family. When they reached them the twins pummeled her with hugs and then came Ginny and Ron's hugs as Arthur and Amos talked. When she finally got to Harry she blushed and looked at him.

"Erm...alright?" he asked shifting awkwardly.

"Yes thank you." she said and they awkwardly shook hands. Then they were being told to pick up a manky old boot.

Celes felt a pull behind her belly button and then they were all spinning. As suddenly as it had started it was stopping because her brother was yelling at her to let go. She found herself tumbling to the ground where she landed half on top of Harry who oofed.

"Sorry." she said getting up quickly.

"S'alright." he said as her brother came over and offered a hand up.

Still blushing she followed her brother back over to her father and the three of them set off for their camp site.

Later, with butterflies in her stomach, she followed her family to the top box. When they got into it the Malfoys were already there. Draco said a few choice mean words to Harry and Celes clucked her tongue.

"Hey Draco, come on be nice, we're all here and it's suppose to be fun." she said with a small grin.

"Oh please Celes, you're only here because you're the bastard child of a man who only has anything to do with you because of his son. And Cedric didn't even know about you. I think he's just taking pity on you." Draco said and Celes felt her face heat up and her eyes fill with tears. She turned away and barely heard Harry and Ron retort at the same time.

Then the cup started and suddenly no ones was talking…

Later that night Celes was dancing around the outside of her tent with her brother when she heard the first shouts and then she saw them and her stomach dropped to her feet. Death Eaters.

"Cedric get dad and run." she said in a low voice.

"Dad can handle his own." Cedric said taking Celes by the hand and leading her away from the Death Eater mob. Celes tried to keep up but someone ran into them and knocked her away from him.

"Cedric!" she yelled. He didn't hear her and then she was hit from behind and there was blackness.

Celes woke up groggy. She sat up her head was pounding she didn't have her glasses on and had no idea where they were. She could see fairly clearly though. She saw Harry laying a few feet away and crawled over to him. She shook him a little and he woke up and looked at her. Then they both heard something and turned. Someone casted a spell and Celes felt her stomach drop for the second time that night. His mark...was in the sky. She frantically grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the woods.

It wasn't until she was on the train again Celes felt even half way safe. She needed to see Roman. She walked towards the car Roman's note told her to go to. When she opened the sliding door everyone yelled.

"SURPRISE!"

Roman smiled at her best friend, "And I made it on the train on time. So I am now your birthday gift." she told her as she placed a bow on her head. "Do as you like with me."

Celes laughed and hugged her tight! "Merlin, I missed you!"

"Hey! There is something wrong with this picture." Roman frowned.

"What?"

"When did you grow so short?"

"OY!"

Roman laughed, "I'm just kidding!" she blocked Celes' hits. "Come on, have a seat. Fred, did you bring everything." when he didn't answer she frowned and looked over at him. He was huddled down with his twin and they were whispering fiercely. "Fred!"

Fred's head popped up, "What?"

"Did you bring everything that I asked you to bring?"

"Huh, oh, uh, about that."

Roman glared at him, "What is going on?"

"We, got most of the stuff, but we weren't able to get, _everything._ " he told her as he kicked at his shoe and looked away from her.

"Fred Weasley, I gave you explicit directions and you told me you would get everything. When I checked with you again you said you had _everything_."

"Well, something kind of came up."

Roman smiled at Celes, who was frowning in worry. "Excuse me, I have some issues to handle." She pulled Fred and George out of the car and slid the door close behind them. "This is supposed to be Celes' birthday. It kind of sucks because we can't celebrate it in a regular room or home because we are on a train. So, in order to make it special I wrote the both of you, which is hard because I'm in training for the summer and I trusted you to help me and pull this off. I even sent money to you guys!" she hissed at them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why don't you have everything?"

"We, uh, we lost the money." Fred whispered.

"What?" she hissed. "How in the hell did you lose the money?"

George and Fred put their head down in shame, "We bet the money." they said in unision.

"WHAT?" she yelled. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"What is going on out here?" Lee asked as he walked out a private room. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Have you been in that compartment this whole time?" Roman asked him in surprise.

"Well, yeah."

"Did you not get any of my letters?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I did."

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "That's it? You are just going to say 'oh, uh, yeah, I did.'?"

"Well, I have been really busy…"

"Lee, what's going on out here?" another boy walked out the compartment and looked around. "Oh, my Merlin! Fred and George Weasley! I am so honored to meet you. Lee talks nonstop about you." He paused when he laid eyes on Roman and then gasped. "You must be Roman McTaggert." he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Lee said he would introduce us but I was beginning to feel like that would never happen." He paused and smiled at her. "You are much prettier in person."

Roman's eyebrows shot up even higher as she read his memories. Then she smile and started to laugh. She laughed so hard she had to hold onto Fred. "Oh, this is priceless. You sure did find yourself a good one, Lee."

Lee stood stiffly, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Lee, who is this bloke?" George asked.

"This is Owen, he is my boyfriend."

Roman laughed even harder, "Oh, this is priceless!"

"I… I don't understand, what is funny?" Owen asked.

"Long story," she smiled at him, "I think me and you will become very good friends."

"Roman," Lee warned.

"What? All I said was I think we will become very good friends. What is wrong with me saying that?"

"Oh, Lee, I think we will become good friends!" Owen beamed at her but his eyes seemed to have a hidden meaning behind them.

"Hey, you guys, what is going on out here?" Celes asked.

Roman turned and her smile vanished as she remembered why they were standing outside their compartment. Then she snapped a dirty look at Fred and George whom also remembered why they were out there.

"Ro, we are sorry. Truly, we are." Fred told her.

"Oh, you aren't getting out of this that easily," she hissed at them.

"What is wrong?" Owen asked.

"Who is that?" Celes asked.

"Owen, lets get back inside our compartment." Lee said trying to usher him back.

"Oh, I'm Owen. Lee's boyfriend."

"What house are you in, Owen." Roman asked.

"Hufflepuff." he told her.

"Oh, you poor thing. You must come and have supper with us tonight."

"Really?"

"Roman!" Lee hissed.

"What? I'm trying to be friendly, is that a crime? Wait its going to be the first night of Hogwarts. I think he should sit with his house tonight and then he can eat with us on a different night. So tomorrow, we will see you at breakfast."

Owen smiled, "Okay, its a date."

"Oh, I know it will be." she muttered under her breath. "Now, if you excuse us, I have some unfinished business with the twins."

"See you tomorrow." he said excitedly. He paused then reached out and hugged her.

Roman smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his lust of her and his pleasure at being accepted. He smiled and then ducked back into his compartment. She turned and smiled at Celes and then she frowned at the twins. "You two are in SO much trouble."

Fred winced, "Ro, we are sorry."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Lucky for me, I bought the cake and candles. Come on Celes. I refuse to have your birthday ruined." she gave Fred and George a stern look. "We are not done talking. So not liked right now. Not liked at all."

"Roman, what is going on?" Celes asked.

"Fred and George messed up and now my plans for your birthday isn't going to really happen." She told her as she walked back into the compartment. "Okay everyone." she said as she gained, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's attention. "We have a change of plans. I had wanted everyone to wear birthday hats, have streamers, and confetti all over the place but its not going to happen. However, I do have cake and some candles." She reached into her trunk and pulled out a white cake box and a pack of candles. "We were also supposed to have some finger foods but we do have a pinata."

"What is a pinata?" Ron asked.

Roman gasped, "You have not lived until you have beat a pinata."

Celes giggled, "I read about those, but I think that is more for you than it is for me."

"Well, duh. What's yours is mine and what is mine is mine."

Hermione giggled, "Roman, I think you said that wrong. Its supposed to be what yours is mine and what is mine is yours."

"No, I said it right."

Celes rolled her eyes, "Believe her, she really means it."

"So, what is a pinata?" Ron asked.

Roman pulled out a large cupcake that was papered. "This is a pinata."

"Okay…"

She rolled her eyes, "We hang it up and take turns beating it with a stick, the first person to bust it open has first dibs on what comes out."

"Thats mental." Ron told her. "Its made of paper."

"Well, if you don't want to participate in trying to bust it open then I guess you can't have any candy that comes out."

"Candy?"

"But you know, you don't want to participate, so no candy for you."

"Now Roman, there is no reason to act so rash. I think you may need some help hanging that."

Celes laughed as Roman smiled.

After singing happy birthday, eating cake, making Celes open gifts, and beating on the pinata they had all found themselves talking and chatting about their summer holiday. They all told Roman about the World Cup, the Death Eaters, the Dark Mark, and the weird way the adults were acting right before getting on the train.

As the feast started to end the biggest news was announced. The Triwizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts. Fred, George, and Roman all perked at that news. The gentlemen of Durmstrang and the ladies of Beuxbatan were to compete in the tournament and stay at Hogwarts until the end of the tournament.

"Hm, the gentlemen of Durmstrang, I wonder what they are going to look like." Roman whispered as Dumbledore continued to talk.

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend here." Fred told her as he pulled on her long hair and kissed her.

She giggled, "Well, you are still in trouble."

"I won't be if I become a Champion to compete."

Roman rolled her eyes as they continued to listened. Once again everyone started to murmur about the grand prize of a thousand Galleons of personal prize money.

"I'm going for it" Fred hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm of such glory and riches.

"Count me in." Roman told him.

"Didn't you hear, it dangerous and students actually died." Hermione hissed at them.

"But that was before, I am sure they have added precautions and protections this time." Roman told her.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This..." Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious along with Roman - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's, George's, and Roman's mutinous faces.

"I think he is onto us," Roman whispered.

"I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

"They can't do that!" said George Weasley, who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table.

"The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally.

And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," said Ron, a faraway look on his face. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons. . ."

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Roman and Celes set off for the entrance hall, Fred, George, and Roman debating the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" said Harry.

"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it."

"I don't know, that sounds too easy." Roman told him.

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," said Ron.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred shrewdly. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.

"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy Entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked Harry. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older... Dunno if we've learned enough…"

"I definitely haven't," came Neville's gloomy voice from behind Fred and George.

"I expect my gran'd want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honor. I'll just have to - oops…"

Neville's foot had sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase. There were many of these trick stairs at Hogwarts; it was second nature to most of the older students to jump this particular step, but Neville's memory was notoriously poor. Harry and Ron seized him under the armpits and pulled him out, while a suit of armor at the top of the stairs creaked and clanked, laughing wheezily.

"Shut it, you," said Ron, banging down its visor as they passed. They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash," said Celes, "A prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which they all climbed.

A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Hermione cast the merrily dancing flames a dark look, and Harry distinctly heard her mutter "Slave labor" before bidding them good night and disappearing through the doorway to the girls' dormitory.

Roman shook her head, then she turned to Fred and George and pinned them with a glare. "Spill it, you two. What happened that you aren't telling me?"

"Well I guess this is my cue to leave." George said as he slipped upstairs.

"Chicken," Roman hissed. Then she turned to Fred, "What is going on?"

"Look, Ro, I know you are upset but let me handle this, okay? I will fix it all." he kissed her and then went upstair.

Roman frowned as she watched him leave to his dorm. She didn't like being out the loop especially when it had affected her plans with Celes' birthday. She sighed and flopped down on the couch.

Lee entered the Common Room and paused, "What are you still doing up?"

"Why were you still out?" she asked him.

He stiffened and pressed his lips together.

Roman rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Lee." she said and climbed the stairs to her dorm.

Lee quickly changed and climbed into his bed. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He heard Fred and George whispering for a while then soon they had fallen asleep. Although he had lain in his bed he was still wide awake. All summer long he had tried his hardest not to think of Roman. He tried to keep his distance and even chose to ignore her letters she had sent. He felt like a foul git for it. He even felt terrible for hurting her feelings earlier today, but he wanted them to keep their distance from each other. He couldn't have her and he needed to move on.

But how could he move on when every time he laid eyes on her his heart raced, his breathing quickened, and he itched not only to touch her but to kiss her. But she was now Fred's girl and in order to keep his distance he had to get into a relationship and give her the cold shoulder when she was getting to close. At the same time he kicked himself for hiding behind another guy, but he couldn't bring himself to date any other girl. He could talk to them but he only seem to have eyes for one girl and that was Roman. He made his marking appear again and he traced them with his fingers.

Lee didn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke he had a feeling someone was watching him and someone sitting on his chest. he slowly opened one eye and was met with two glowing eyes. He closed his eye and took a deep breath then opened both eyes. What he found was a snow leopard sitting on his chest and and staring at him intently.

"Bloody hell," he breathed. "You nearly scared me to death, Roree."

Roman turned back into her normal self but kept seated on his chest. She glared down at him.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes, why did you ignore my letters? You know I don't have very much time to write everyone during the summer. But since I got River and I am to 'use her well', I took the time to write and I didn't get any response. Not even one letter. Just one, just one, that is all I ask. But did I get that? No, but wait there's more, not only did I not get a letter but I also got the cold shoulder, and I find out you have a new boyfriend."

"Roman I was busy, I couldn't write you."

"Don't lie to me!" she growled, "I can feel you are lying, your guilt, and your annoyance."

"Well if you can feel that then you should know that I'm trying to ignore you. So if you don't mind, I rather get back to sleep then to spend the rest of my night arguing with a spoiled brat."

Roman flinched but didn't move off him. He had successfully hurt her feelings, "I see, I am the spoiled brat but yet I also have time to think of my friend's birthdays and write them when I get the chance."

Lee growled to himself as he felt her hurt. He had forgotten to make the marking disappear before he fell a sleep. "Roman, I'm sorry." he told her.

"No, its fine. I'll just spend more time with Owen. Maybe he will become good friends with each other.

"Roman," he warned "Don't do anything to him." he hissed as he started to sit up.

She pushed him back down on the bed, "No, you are going to listen to me. I'm done taking your abuse. God, you are so dense! How is it that you picked the one guy that has an alternative motive? He don't like you."

"Roman, leave him alone."

"Damn it Lee, I'm trying to warn you."

"I don't care, leave me to my relationship and I'll leave you to yours." He hissed at her.

"Sorry, I'm a spoiled brat and I have a need to protect my friends, even the ones that don't want anything to do with me." She moved off him.

Lee quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He held her tight into a hug and buried his nose in her hair. He took in her scent and closed his eyes. "Roman,"

"Let go of me Lee, you hurt my feelings and I don't like you right now." She told him as she tried to pull away from him.

"Please, don't move. Let me just hold you for a little bit longer."

"No, you are being a total jerk, an ass, a git, and much more."

"I know, I'm sorry. Truly I am sorry." He told her as he held her tighter.

She sat still and leaned into him. She enjoyed the feel of his arms around her and his tight hold. "I don't understand, Lee. I truly don't understand."

"I know, but maybe its not for us to understand, because I don't either."

She wiped at her eye and sniffed, "I want to hate you right now. You are so mean."

"I am not mean, I just need some time. Give me a little time and you can hate me all you want but just don't stop being close to me."

She hit his arm and leaned into him. "Jerk."

He smiled and and continued to hold her, "I'm sorry. I'll act better. And to apologise I will allow you to be friends with Owen."

Roman scoffed, "You will _allow_ me to be friends with him. You know he is only using you."

"He isn't the only one using someone." Lee muttered to himself. "Come on, Ro, you need to sleep. Tomorrow is the first day of classes and we all know how you can get when you don't have enough sleep."

She clicked her tongue and pulled away, "Fine."

"Where are you going?" he asked as he held her.

"I'm going back to my dorm to sleep."

"No, you will sleep here with me."

"Lee, I can't do that." She looked over to where Fred and George were sleeping.

Lee looked over and then pulled the bed curtains closed. "He won't know. Besides its only for tonight."

"This isn't right." she told him as he made her lay next to him.

"Just for tonight." He whispered.

She laid there for a long time. It felt right, but yet she knew it was wrong. She told herself she would wait until he fell asleep and then slip out. She had laid wide awake in her bed upset about his attitude and actions today more than she was about Fred and George losing the money. The money didn't really matter to her as she thought about it, she could always get more money but what really matter and bothered her was Lee. She didn't like the awkwardness that was between them. They were friends why couldn't they act like how they used to be? As she thought back on her third year she knew her mood was a lot darker, but once she was away for the summer it was as if she had snapped out of it. She didn't tell anyone but she seriously thought about quitting Hogwarts. She didn't want another year like she had. She wanted all her friends to be happy not hurt and worried about her.

Most nights during the summer she had spent the night just thinking. She allowed River, her new phoenix, to come and go as she pleased. She had wanted to talk to Lee because she knew he would help her but when she didn't get a response back she wrote another letter, thinking maybe River delivered it to the wrong person, then she wrote Fred, George, and Celes. When she got responses back from them and not Lee she was hurt. With something so important he didn't even bother to writer her back.

She had to get answers it was one thing she would not let slide. She had to know why or what is going on with Lee. So she snuck into the boy's dorms and crawled into Lee's bed. She she sat on his chest and stared at him, it didn't take long for him to wake up. Now she was being held captive in his bed and in his arms. Truth be told she didn't mind being held captive by him. She quite like him holding her. She also liked Fred holding her but there was something different when it came to Lee. It was as if she belonged there. She turned to face him and found he was still watchingher. She pressed her forehead to his and closed her heavy eyes. Just for a moment she will rest then she will slip out. She told herself.

Roman woke with a hard shake and she popped up, "Earthquake!" she nearly shouted.

"Shh!" Lee hushed her. "It's just me."

She looked around a little dazed and confused. "Where am I?"

He smiled at her, "In my bed, it will be dawn, soon."

"I slept in your bed?" she hissed as she looked at the clock. It was going to be 4:30 in the morning. She groaned and and slipped out of his bed. She went to leave but Lee held her hand. "I have to go."

"Thank you." he whispered. "For staying and returning. I was a real git for not answering you but I was scared. "I didn't want you to leave and I was scared that if you left I would have to say goodbye and I didn't know how say goodbye or to let you go."

Roman's eyes watered. She gave him a nod and then slipped out the room. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and relieved herself. When she went back to her room she found Celes soundly asleep still. She slipped in her bed and pulled the covers over her. She knew she could get a couple more hours of sleep before Celes had to rouse her to get ready. As if she had never awaken at all she fell back to sleep.

Celes awoke with a start, she had been having a horrible nightmare about the Cup again, she had been having them since that night. She looked around and heard Roman stir, no doubt she could feel Celes' distress.

Celes took a few calming breaths and looked at her clock. Time to get up for classes anyways. She heard Hermione get up as well. Celes grabbed her bag of toiletries and went over to Roman's bed.

"Ro, its time for school." Celes said nudging her friends leg. Roman moaned and rolled over. "You look knackered. Did you stay up catching up on studies or something?" Celes asked.

Roman snorted giving Celes the indication that that was a ridiculous assumption.

"Alright, well shower you'll feel better I promise." Celes said heading to the bath herself. After her shower she felt loads better she pulled on a white shirt, black skirt a lose gryffindor tie and a v-neck Cardigan. She was slipping on her trainers(which she wore instead of the boring dress shoe) when Roman emerged looking fresh and clean.

"I feel better, you were right." Roman said sitting down next to Celes and giving her a side hug.

"I knew you would. Alright get your bag… lets go." Celes said following Hermione out the door.

"Wait." Roman said and Celes wheeled around.

"Whats going on?" Celes asked concerned.

"Well the thing is...I don't want to have a repeat of last year you know?" she said softly.

"Roman, you've done a lot of soul healing this summer. Your letters told me as much. And right now aside from feeling a wee bit apprehensive you don't feel dark and twisty to me." Celes said sitting back down and putting her arms around Roman.

"I know." Roman said, Celes could tell there was more to it but Roman wasn't saying and she wasn't going to push it. So instead she kissed Roman on the cheek and offered her hand.

"Lets go to breakfast." Celes said as Roman interlaced her hand with Celes'.

"Alright." Roman said and the two girls got up and hand in hand walked out of the dorm and down the stairs to the common room.

Fred was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them. Celes gave her cousin a smiled squeezed Roman's hand and then went on without them. Clearly they needed to chat. Celes made her way to the portrait hole and as she went to go through she found herself right next to Harry, she hadn't seen him for longer than a few minutes since the cup. She blushed slightly.

"Hello Celes." Harry said softly.

"Hi Harry, alright?" she asked.

"As good as I can be given the Cup." he said as they exited the common room and made their way down to the Great Hall.

"I feel the same. Although I'm trying to make the best of it. Triwizard Tournament eh? If you could would you enter?" she asked as they merged in with the Ravenclaws. She spotted Miranda who came over.

"Hello Potter." Miranda said with a wave, that was big given Miranda's indifference about The Boy who Lived.

"Hello Knight, and you know Celes I don't think I would. I'm already famous enough thanks, and I barely like that." Harry said giving her a smile. Celes felt her heart beat pick up and then Ron was there.

"Oy, stop pestering Harry!" he said defensively.

"I wasn't." Celes snapped at him and looped her arm through Miranda's. "I think I saw Blaise up ahead. You know my boyfriend."

Ron blached at that and she ignored him cutting through the crowd to where Blaise was. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned they both stopped in the middle of the flow of students, Miranda going on without them, to share a kiss.

Celes loved kissing Blaise, she always felt like anything could happen because of those kisses. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Blaise offered his hand and they finished their journey to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Come eat with us today, I could use a buffer Roman invited Lee's current squeeze to eat with us." Celes said pulling him towards Gryffindor table.

"Alright alright, you don't have to twist my arm about it." Blaise said allowing her to drag him along. Celes looked back at him and grinned. She was falling in love with him. As much as a teenager could love, which was a whole hell of a lot in her opinion. Sometimes when she thought about their relationship she couldn't breath it was intense and beautiful and perfect in her eyes.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, Lee and Owen were already there, Owen was chattering on about something and Celes leaned over and kissed Lee on the cheek as he did her.

"Morning Lee." she said brightly sitting down to wait for the food to show up on the table. "I'm starved."

"Oh me too," Owen said and then looked around. "but I think we should wait for Roman to get here don't you?"

Blaise snorted and looked at Celes like _is this guy for real?_ and Celes just smiled and nodded. Even Blaise could see it. Poor Lee. They waited a little longer in an awkward silence.

"So Lee, you going to commentate the Tournament?" Blaise asked breaking the silence.

"If McGonagall will let me yeah." Lee said looking around. Celes felt Roman before she saw her. Roman was feeling good whatever Fred had done she seemed to be less turbulent than before they came down. She gave a giggle when Roman did because she saw Owen at the table.

"Good Morning Lee," she turned to Owen with a wink to Fred. "Hello Owen."

"Hello Roman, how are you today?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Oh you know, pretty great now that I can get to know you." she said making it a point to touch her finger to his chest on the word 'you'.

Owen blushed and Lee stood up quickly. "Well its time to eat, look food on the table." he said a little sharply and Celes and Blaise had to suppress smiles. Lee took Owen's hand and led him to sit down.

Roman sat down and Fred followed looking as if he was about to burst into laughter at any moment. Celes picked up Roman's plate and proceeded to fill it with all her favorites even adding some sweet pastries because she was feeling in a good mood. Owen gave her an odd look.

"Are you sure about…" Celes looked up at Lee in time to see Roman hushing him frantically. Celes placed the plate in front of Roman. Owen leaned over to Roman.

"Does she always do that?" he asked, their faces were close together.

"Yes she does, Celes takes care of me its what she does." Roman said matter of factly. "It didn't go well when I tried to make her stop," then in a low whisper. "She knows things about magic that would make you cry."

"Well I think that's great." Owen said with a grin filling his own plate with pumpkin pancakes making Roman and Lee both cringe.

Then regaining her composure "Well aren't you the sweetest." she said touching his chin dimple and giving him starry eyes. Lee looked like he might kill her, and Celes couldn't hold in her laughter any longer and let out a howl of laughter. Everyone looked at her. Her eyes shining she looked at Blaise, "Don't tickle me Blaise." and without missing a beat Blaise tickled her more.

He stopped a few minutes later and everyone ate in silence. Then Celes pushed her food away and smiled. "So are we looking forward to classes? I am! I get to continue my internship with Poppy this year. I love, love, love where the whole healing thing is going!" she gushed.

"Yeah?" Blaise asked. "You're going to be a fantastic healer." he said side hugging her and kissing the top of her head. She blushed.

"You already know what you want to do?" Owen asked. "I dont even know and I'm nearly done. Do you have any ideas on what you want to do when you are finished here Roman?" Owen asked, as the meal went on he became less flamboyant and more about Roman. Celes looked at Lee and he glared at Roman. Celes was shocked, it wasn't even Roman's fault this kid clearly was only with him to get to Roman.

"You know Owen, I want to cause mass mayhem and world wide panic." she told him with a straight face then she laughed, "No, I actually have two things I want to do. I want to create spells and stuff like Fred and George. And since I'm always active I want to hunt down the bad guys and dark wizards."

"An Auror? How ambitions of you." Owen said.

"I think its fantastic!" Fred said hugging Roman possessively.

"Oh I do to." Owen said but he was cut off by the warning bell.

"Time for class!" Celes said getting up and leaning down to kiss Blaise. "See you all at lunch. Owen you should join us again." Celes suggested and Roman's eyes glittered with laughter.

"Actually, Lee and I are studying at lunch." Owen said sounding down.

"We could all study in the library at lunch, thats cool." Roman said with a wink.

"No, no thats okay." Lee said stepping slightly in front of Owen. "How about we just hang out after dinner tonight?"

"Oh yeah we could have like a cocktail party or something." Celes said always happy to entertain.

"Oh that sounds fun and intimate." Owen said giving Roman bedroom eyes from behind Lee. Celes smiled and shook her head as the second warning bell went off. "We will work it out." Celes said grabbing Roman's hand. She pulled her away giving Blaise one last kiss and allowing Fred a brief moment as well. They went to class and temporarily forgot their game because as they found out class was going to be very hard this year.

Hours later while Celes was following Poppy on her rounds and duties her brother came into the hospital wing. She smiled at him and waved.

"What can I do for you Diggory?" Poppy asked.

"Actually Ma'am, I'm here to talk to my sister." he said pointing at her. Poppy turned and nodded.

"I suppose youre due for a break." Poppy said and Celes smiled at her teacher and followed her brother out the door. Cedric turned to her when they reached a bench in the corridor.

"So hows your first few days been?" he asked.

"Moody is mad, first lesson was scary. I mean come on the Unforgivable curses?" she said sitting down on the bench, Cedric followed.

"And the whole Triwizard Tournament?" he asked. Looking at her closely.

"Oh you know, like I'd want eternal…"her eyes widened as she got what he was saying. "No Cedric, please no."

"Come on Celes I'm 17, I'm very good at magic and I know you can fill in the gaps where I'm not." he said nudging her.

"Oh Ced, you could...die." she said softly eyes filling with tears.

"Celes that is worst case scenario. Besides I think it'll be good for my house." he said with a half smile.

"Fine, I will go with you when you do it." she said taking his hand and giving him a brave smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." he said pulling her into a hug.

"Can you promise me you wont die." she asked foolishly. He pulled away and looked down at her. "I can promise I will try my hardest but its is always a faint possibility. Besides who's to say I'll get chosen anyway, a lot of your house has already put in for it." he winked and Celes laughed a little wiping her eyes.

Later that night it was pouring down rain as she walked next to her brother and a group of Hufflepuffs. She was soaked and so was he. She gripped his hand like it was a lifeline and then when they made it into the room Celes felt his hand leave hers as a group of Hufflepuffs pushed him across the age line. Celes looked around a bit to find Hermione reading and Ron and Harry standing off to the side she gave a small wave and turned to find Blaise.

"Thought you could use some support, its all over the school he's entereing." he said putting his arms around her as Celes watched him put his name in. The Hufflepuffs cheered and everyone clapped and Celes felt tears come to her eyes. Cedric stopped and took her hand and she nodded and he went off with his friends.

Then the twins and Roman burst in. Fred and George were excited and it spread to the other students. They all cheered. Roman shook her head as she crossed her arms and stood by Celes.

"Can you believe these idiots?" I asked Celes. "I'm all for them enteeing but come on. Lets be practical on how you do it. They think a simple ageing potion will work. I told that it was too simple." She huffed. "Now I have to stand here and watch them fail and gain the satisfaction of telling them 'I told you so.'"

Celes gave a little giggle, "Boys can be a little thick at times."

Roman heard the undertone of Celes sadness and she turned at looked at her. "What's wrong, Cel bear?"

"Ced decided to enter. He just put his name in the goblet."

Roman didn't know what to say. She knew the tournament was something to worry about. Cedric was an excellent student. She saw no reason why he wouldn't get picked. But then again the goblet seemed random.

"If you want we can tie him up and ship him off to Peru or America."

Celes gave a little laugh. "I will keep that in mind."

From across hall there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beards.

Roman laughed as she walked up to them. "I told you it wouldn't work. Now look at the both of you, not only are you two older but now you have matching beards to go with it."

Lee stood beside her laughing, "Priceless," he barely got out.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter.

"It's not that funny." Fred growled at him.

"Roman did warn you." he continued to laugh.

"Fine," he said turning on Roman and Fred. "What would have done?" he hissed at Roman.

Roman stiffened at his sudden anger.

"Fred, we…"

"No, Lee, I want to know what what she would have done better."

She raised her chin in the air defiantly, "I would have had asked someone older to put in my name."

"Why would someone want to add your name when they all want to add their own names?" he hissed at her.

"I am not stupid, Fred," she snapped. "I would either pay them to do so or make them do it. Have you forgotten my special gift? If you weren't so caught up in your own crap maybe you would have seen that I could have helped you. What is wrong with you?" she nearly yelled. Then she screamed and ran from them.

"You really blew it, Fred." George told him.

"That wasn't necessary, you git." Lee told him and ran after Roman. As he tried to catch up with her he ran into Owen.

"Hey, Lee." he smiled, "What is your hurry?"

"I'm trying to catch up with Roman, have you seen her?"

"Roman? No, is she okay, I'll help you look for her." Owen told him.

Lee hesitated for a moment then he nodded, "Okay, look down that hall and I'll look this way.

Owen ended up finding her an abandon room angrily whispering to herself as she worked on something.

"Roman," Owen called out. "We have been looking for you all over the place. Are you okay?" he asked her.

Roman glanced up and continued to work. "I am fine." she told him somewhat coldly. She continued to mix ingredients. "I am working right now and I don't wish to be disturbed."

"Oh, Roman," he said as he took her hands from her things and held them to his chest. "Tell me what happened, sweetie."

Roman hesitated. She didn't want to talk to him about it, she wanted to rant to Lee about it or Celes. She sighed and pulled her hands away, "It was nothing, just a little disagreement with Fred, he thinks me stupid." she hissed more to herself. She felt Owen's excitement and lust rise at the news.

"Oh, Ro," Owen said as he took a step forward.

Lee opened the door and then paused as he heard Owen speaking.

Owen took another step towards her, "You deserve so much better." he told her as he took her hands.

Her skin crawled with disgust. She didn't want to be touched by him or hugged. She wanted Fred to apologize and tell her what has him so stressed out. "Stop touching me." she told him. "I have work to do and I don't want you here."

"It's okay, Roman." he told her as he pulled her into his arms. "I won't hurt you." he told her.

"No, I don't want you touching me. Let go of me!" she growled at him. "You have no right to touch me like this."

"But don't I? For weeks we have been flirting and for weeks you have been giving me signals that you want me. Your small touches here and there, whispering in my ear, now you don't want me?"

"I only did that stuff so that Lee could see what kind of guy you really are. You are the lowest they come." she growled at her.

Owen smiled, "Just as long as I am there to keep his mind occupied from his demons he doesn't care." He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. She pushed him away and slapped his face. He touched his cheek and gave her a smile. "I see that not only are you pretty and smart but you are wild and untamed. I'm going to enjoy breaking you in."

He grabbed her arm and Roman quickly took control of his emotion. She implanted fear into him that brought him to his knees. Lee quickly entered the room and she looked up at him in shock as she let Owen go. She took a step back in fear. Lee not only looked as if he was going to murder but his emotions also confirmed it.

"Lee, I…"

He silenced her with a look and then looked down at Owen. He pulled him up by his hair and glared at him, "She is mine, you are never to come near her again. If I ever see you around her or even look at her, I will make sure to hex you so bad that not even Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix you. Now get out!"

Owen quickly scrambled over his feet and he quickly left the room.

Roman shook not only in anger but in fear. When Lee turned to her she took another step back. "I am sorry, Lee, truly am sorry. I just wanted to show you that he was using you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Lee walked over to her and cupped her face. He took a deep breath and pressed his forehead to hers. "Are you happy? Is this what you wanted?" he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "What the bloody hell do you think he would have done if I did not come in at the right time?"

Her own anger ignited and she tried to pull away from him. He quickly pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"I am not a child! I can handle him or whoever else that tries to attack me. I had it under control."

"I was scared shitless!" he yelled.

Roman paused and then looked up at him. "Lee…" she trailed off as he pulled her closer and kissed her. She didn't know what to do. She was in shocked but at the same time she felt complete. The kiss she was looking for was now there. She had kissed Fred so many times looking for something but she didn't know what she was looking for. Her lips had tingled but every time she had kissed him it felt unfulfilling. But with Lee it was there.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted the kiss to grow deeper but he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "I am sorry." he whispered. "I am so sorry."

"Lee," she pressed herself closer to him. "Please, kiss me again."

He groaned and kissed her again but only a peck on the lips. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Ro, are you okay?" he asked her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She had to get control of her emotions. "I am fine."

"No, did he hurt you. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. He didn't do anything."

"Good. I am sorry. I know you were only trying to help me, but you shouldn't do that. Men are stronger than women and you shouldn't sacrifice yourself just to show me someone is using me."

"But I don't want you to get hurt. It was bad enough that Kevin used me to get to you. I don't want that to happen to you."

Lee chuckled as he kissed her again, "You, m'dear, are a sweetheart, but you don't need to protect me. If anything, its me that is supposed to protect you."

"Oh, that is so…"

"Chivalrous, gallant, and courteous?" he smiled.

She laughed and hit him, "I was going to say machismo of you."

He frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Having an unusually high or exaggerated sense of masculinity. Or the belief in the right to dominate and control, including, but not limited to, control over women."

His frown deepened, "Excuse me, I believe I am the one that saved you here. What kind of thank you is this?"

She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes, "My hero."

"Why you little," he leaned her back and tickled her ribs.

Roman squealed in laughter, "Stop!" she laughed.

"Not until I get a proper thank you."

"Thank you." she laughed as she tried to stop him. "Thank you!"

He laughed and held her. "You are welcome." He sighed and just held her. "Tell me what happened with you and Fred."

She groaned and slipped off his lap. "Talk about buzz killed." she muttered to herself. She sighed and looked at her work. "Fred and George lost the money I gave them on some stupid bet. When I asked what really happened and what was going on Fred just eluded me and said he was going to take care of it." she rolled her eyes. "Then the other day he informed me that mama Weasley found all their order forms and flyers and destroyed them." she picked up a licorice and bit into it. "I told him, I told him the ageing potion would be too easy and Dumbledore would have thought about that. But did he listen to me, no. To him I don't know anything. Do you know, he finally talked to me about me 'flirting' with other guys. So thick!" she growled. "In order to get anything out of him, a simple kiss even, I have to flirt with someone else. Then he wants to pay attention to me and kiss me. I feel like I'm some kind of trophy or untouchable thing of his that he can put up high on a shelf or pedestal." she sighed and stirred her position she was brewing. "Am I that undesirable?" she asked Lee.

Lee shook his head, "No, you are just passionate and he doesn't know how to handle someone with so much passion."

"Yeah right." she snorted.

"Ro, come here." She shuffled her feet and stood before him with her head bowed. He pulled her down to his lap and lifted her chin. "You are passionate. Remember the night last year we almost snogged?"

Roman blushed deeply, "Yes," she whispered. Her body still tingled every time she thought about that day.

"You responded so well,"

"Lee, please, don't speak of this. Its embarrassing."

He groaned, "Let me show you."

Her eyes snapped up at him in shock. Her body started to heat up and tingle. it yearned for his touch. She held her breath as she waited for him to make his move. Lee rubbed her leg and trying not to scare her. He leaned forward and pressed her forehead against her's. He slid his hand up her ribs and she gave a little giggle. He smiled and paused as he stopped at the underside of her breast. She whimpered as she tried to press closer to him.

He chuckled at her impatientness then he covered her breast with his hand. She moaned and leaned forward and kissed him. He chuckled as he kissed her back.

"I like your lips." she told him as she bit her lower lip.

"God, You will drive me made with that." he growled as he took her lip from between her teeth and and gently suckled on it. "Every time I see you biting your lower lip you drive me crazy." he kissed her again. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and finally tased her for the first time.

Roman moaned. At last, it had happened at last. She felt as if she was actually truly snogging someone. And not just anyone but Lee. She was snogging Lee. Her body was so hot she didn't know what to do. She wanted more of him but she wasn't sure how to get more of him. Her hands slipped inside his robes and she pulled him closer. She wanted to touch his flesh for herself.

Lee pulled back as he felt her working his buttons of his shirt. "We…" he paused as he held her hands. "We need to stop." He kissed her hands and each finger. "We need to stop."

She moaned and took in his scent. "Okay." she breathed. "Okay." she slipped off his lap and walked over to her work area. She needed to calm down and to catch her breath. Lee wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the side of her neck. "I told you, you were passionate."

She laughed and leaned her head against his chest. "Yes you did."

"I have to go." he whispered. "Tonight, when everyone is sleeping, will you come to my bed?"

Roman frowned as she turned to him, "What?"

"For weeks I have not been able to sleep because you weren't there. Will you allow me to hold you once more? Let me hold you just for tonight?"

She bit her lower lip as she tried to weigh everything out.

Lee hissed as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "That is my favorite lip." he told her. He leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Okay." she whispered. "I'll go."

He smiled, "I will see you then." he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

Roman held and pressed a hand to her chest. "I'm going to hell for this." she told herself. She reached up to her hairpin and pulled it out. It was a simple hairpin that had a little butterfly on it. She had finally been able to find the right charm to put on it and she was now testing it out. If it worked as she planned it was going to be able to boost the confidence to whoever was wearing it and just catch the love interest of the person. It was going to be called the Fake-Over Make-Over. It wasn't a love potion but a simple charm that will enhance the emotions.

She had worn it today to finally test it out but she hadn't expected this result. Moistened her lips and then touched them with her finger tips. She took in a deep breath and set her hairpin down and picked up a vile. She needed to continuing working on her other projects.

After dinner Celes and Roman had said goodnight and headed up to their dorm. Roman sat on her bed brushing her long hair thinking about what had gone down with her and Lee. She tried to stay as calm as possible about going to sleep in Lee's bed. She didn't want Celes to know what was going on so she thought of the training she received this summer. It really puzzled her. She had gone to Asia and trained some more on meditation, then she was sent to Spain and she received some training in etiquette, mostly in their table etiquette. When she passed that, she was sent to England to take refresher courses on ballroom dancing. She remembered taking lessons when she was seven so it was no problem for her. She had quickly picked up where she had left off in her lessons. It was like getting back on a bike. Even while in England she had to take more etiquette classes. Oh, how she hated those damned etiquette classes. They were so dull and made her eyes crossed. She was also so tired of tea parties, and tea time. She was tired of tea period. By the end of the summer she had longed for rice, noodles, and the hot climate of Asia.

If there were one thing she did enjoy while in her training this summer it was the fact she got to watch television for the first time. And she was lucky enough to watch an Asian drama. She had the servants of the that old English house in tears with laughter when she would yell at the television in Japanese, Chinese, Korean, or Mandarin. She had made good friends with the staff. They would sneak her little treats in her room or spend time with her when she would go stir crazy. It was on the butler's suggestion that she finally was able to learn to ride horses.

Roman smiled to herself. Horse riding was one of her favorite past time. Going fast so that the wind blew through her hair and making her think she was flying. That was great.

"Roman!" Celes called

"Huh, what? I didn't do it, it want me, and you can't prove it." Roman said.

Celes chuckled, "I was saying that Fred was acting a little cold today. Did something happen between you two?"

Roman wrinkled her nose, "He is being a jerk. I don't like him right now. For some crazy reason he has been pushing me away."

"Does it have anything to do with Owen, maybe."

"No, I already explained why I was flirting with him and he understood. No, it has something to do with the money he and George lost."

"Lost?" Celes asked. "What do you mean they lost money?"

"Some stupid bet they made."

Celes gasped, "They made at the World Cup this summer. I wonder if they got their winnings?"

"Whatever, all I know is, when I asked Fred he eluded me and said he would take care of it. Then he and George have been all secretive with each other. They won't even let me help with anything. Like the ageing potion they brewed it all on their own and I told them it wouldn't work. Fred wouldn't listen to me. Then when we were on our way to see Madam Pomfrey he just snapped at me. He is being a total ass!"

Celes nodded, "I see." she braided her long hair as she sat on Roman's bed. She smiled at Roman, "Lee seemed to have warmed up to you again."

"Yeah, something about finding out your boyfriend attacking your friend can warm anyone up."

"What?" Celes asked as she sat up.

Roman kicked herself at that moment. She hadn't meant to tell Celes about that.

"What happened, Roman."

"It was nothing." Roman told her as she slipped under her covers.

"Roman McTaggert, if you don't start talking I'm going to get veritaserum and pour it your juice."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Fine, but promise you won't get mad."

"Fine, I do."

"That isn't a promise."

"That is all you get for now. Now tell me what happened."

Roman sighed, "Owen tried to attack me today."

"WHAT!" Celes shouted.

"Celes!" Roman hissed, "Sit down." she pulled her down. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal? What do you mean it was no big deal?"

"Lee came and stopped it in time even if he didn't stop Owen, I would have stopped him myself."

"Roman,"

Roman shuttered to herself. "I never seen Lee so angry before. I mean it was murderously angry. I was scared shitless. He threaten Owen, told him if he ever came near me again he would hex him so bad even Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to fix him. Then he turned and scolded me, told me not to lead anyone on again, even if I am trying to protect him."

Celes clicked her tongue.

"See, you are angry."

"You bloody well know I'm angry. How dare he try to touch you!"

"I'm fine Celes. Truly, I am fine, Lee was there to help."

"Does Fred know about this?"

Roman became stiff, "No and I don't plan on telling him. If I told him then he would become angry and he and George would go and do something to him. Its done and its over with. Lets just leave it at that."

Celes sighed. She understood her friend, but she was just as protective of Roman as Roman was of her. She wasn't going to drop this that easily. Owen needed to be outed and publicly shamed.

Roman sighed, "You aren't going to let this go are you? You know I can feel you."

"We need to get some sleep." Celes crawled over to Roman and kissed her on the cheek then she went to her bed. She frowned at the dream catch Roman gaver her last year. She didn't remember unpacking it and putting it on her nightstand.

"I know you have been having bad dreams. Even though you don't want to talk about it." Roman told her. "So I went through your trunk and made sure to place it next to your bed. If you let it, it will help you."

"Thank you, Ro."

Roman nodded and turned over to sleep. She listened to Celes crawl into her bed. Hours later when everyone was sleeping she slipped out of her bed. She turned into her animagus form and stretched. She slipped out of her room and went into the boy's dorm rooms. She climbed the stairs until she found Lee's, Fred's, and George's room. She quietly slipped in and dashed to a shadow. Fred and George were still up whispering to themselves.

"No, Fred, we have to word it this way." George told him.

"George, I have written this letter a million times and you always have something to complain about. Will you make up your mind?" Fred hissed at him.

"Will you two shut it!" Their roommate complained as he closed his bed curtain. "Some of us are trying to get some bloody sleep around here."

"Oh, forget it." Fred said. He tossed the paper aside and turned off his light.

George gave a sigh of relief and also turned off his light.

Roman crept to Lee's bed. His curtains were closed and he laid in his bed tossing and turning. Roman jumped into his bed and slipped into his covers. When she changed he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. It wasn't before long that they both fell asleep.

Once again, Roman woke with a hard shake but before she could say anything Lee had covered her mouth. He smiled down at her, "It's just me." he whispered.

Roman settled down and closed her eyes. "What time is it." she whispered.

"4:30"

She gave a little groan and rolled over, "Let me sleep."

He chuckled and kissed her neck, "You have to go to your dorm or Celes will get worried." He kissed her neck again. When she didn't move but started to softly snore again he smiled and kissed her all over her face.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She changed into her animagus form and stretched. She licked him on the cheek and jumped out of Lee's bed. She went to her dorm and crawled into her bed and fell fast to sleep. She woke up by Celes singing that it was a beautiful morning and a beautiful day.

Roman groaned and tried to pull the blankets over her head again.

Celes laughed, "Come on Ro, breakfast in an hour."

Roman stretched and yawned. She slipped out of her bed and gathered her things. She made her way to the girls bath and quickly showered and dressed. She looked through her things and then pulled out her newest creation, Luscious Licorice. She took a deep breath and bit into the licorice she had been working on. She closed her eyes and thought of a color. When she opened her eyes she saw her hair had changed into a dark purple color. She smiled and thought of another color. then she frowned. She bit into her licorice and thought of another color.

"Damn it, well this isn't going to go over too well." She told herself. She placed her hairpin into hair and walked back to her dorm room.

Celes gasped, "Ro, what have you done to your hair?"

Ro smiled, "Do you like it? I changed the color with a new experiment I've been working on."

"Can you change it back?"

"Sure," she told her.

Celes crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a drawl stare.

"Hey don't look at me in that tone of voice." Roman told her.

"You can't change it, can you?"

"If I say I can change it, then I can change it. I just don't feel like it, right now."

"Uh-huh."

"We are going to be late for breakfast." Roman told her as she picked up her bag and walked down the stairs.

Lee smiled up at them then he frowned, "What happened?" he asked.

"She tested one of her experiments and now it won't change back." Celes told her.

"Hey, I said I can change it back." Roman said defensively.

"Come on then, lets see it." Lee told her.

"I don't feel like it right now. I like this color."

Celes and Lee rolled their eyes, "Come on, Fred and George has already gone down for breakfast." Lee told them.

"How did the dream catcher work?" Roman asked.

"Better, much. Thank you for putting out the dream catcher." Celes said hugging Roman as they walked down the corridor.

As they made it to the Great Hall Celes saw Blaise sitting over at the Slytherin table she wanted to go over there but first she needed to find Owen. When she found him her eyes darkened he was talking to her older brother, no he was _flirting_ with her older brother. She marched over to him and stepped between them so that she was very close to Owen.

"Celes, I was talking to Owen here." Cedric said touching her shoulder.

"Yes, yes very good. Go Cedric please, Owen and I have some unfinished business." she said dismissively and Owen cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes but Celes…" he trailed off when she turned and gave him a murderous stair. He put up his hands "Okay, okay, see you later then." he walked away and Celes turned her full attention to Owen.

"Owen," she said voice coated with sugar. "I was wondering if maybe I could have a word with you?"

"Uh sure, is this about Roman? Cause I don't know what happened there…" Owen asked anger flared briefly in Celes but she hid it with a smile.

"What do you mean? Is everything okay with you two?" she asked.

"Oh...yeah things are great between us, although Lee and I had to break up." Owen said. _You liar._ Celes thought and smiled bigger.

"How about you come have lunch with us?" she asked coyly she moved a little closer and she knew she had a audience at that point.

"Oh I don't know things are kind of…" he didn't finish because Celes interrupted him.

"Oh please Owen." she pouted. "I'm sure Roman would love it if you did, I know I would." she said silkily.

"I could probably do that then." Owen said he didn't touch her but she could tell he wanted to. And at this moment he probably thought something very cool was going to happen. The plan Celes was hatching was going to make sure this boy never persued a girl again.

"Okay, see you then." _Sucker._

She sashayed away from him and went over to Blaise. He looked at her in confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm just teaching that disgusting excuse for a human a lesson." she said leaning over to kiss him.

"What'd he do?" Blaise asked after they broke apart and began eating.

"He attacked Roman." she said taking a large bite of her grits.

"He did what? How is he not dead?" Blaise asked, Celes shrugged and looked over at Gryffindor table, Lee was making sure Roman ate today. Something had changed between the two of them over the last two months.

"I don't quite know." Celes said. "But he's not getting away with it. With Roman's help hopefully I can get him taken care of quickly."

"Celes…" Blaise said warning tone in his voice.

"Oh what Blaise, you can't tell me you're not mad. Romans your friend too." Celes said.

"Yes she is, and I am" he sighed. "How can I help Tiny?" he asked.

"You can play the jaded ex so Owen thinks I'm available." she said.

"Oh...okay." he said a little confused.

"No, no babe I promise it's not going to be anything terrible just want him to think he's getting something awesome and then tear it away from him publicly." Celes hung her head to the side. "At least in the rumor mill, justice…" she trailed off biting off a piece of her turkey bacon.

Later that day after she had sent Blaise for her uncle she met Owen outside the Great Hall.

"So I'm not really that hungry I'd like to just talk." she said coyly to him grabbing his hand, her skin crawled. She ignored it and led him away from the Great Hall to an abandoned classroom. She walked across the room while he shut the door and then turned around on her toes.

"So where's Roman?" he asked.

"She's not coming, I wanted you all to myself. When I found out that you and Lee broke up...in the wake of all the Blaise stuff I just needed someone to talk to." she said looking down at the ground as if she were sad.

"Oh Celes." he said his voice was soft and she could see him walking across the room. He grabbed her hands and she looked up at him allowing her lip to pout a little.

"I am here for you." he said.

Celes smiled at him and then his lips were on hers. She pulled away violently but he grabbed her arms and pulled her against him.

"This is _not_ what I meant." she said pushing away from him.

"Thats not what your body, eyes and lips were saying." Owen said his voice making Celes shiver.

" _Let me go Owen or I'll.._ " he cut her off pulling her arm behind her back making her yelp in pain.

"Or you'll what?" he asked and then the door burst open and there was her uncle.

"Or I'll get you expelled." she said moving away from him into her Uncle's arms breathing hard.

"Mr. Flitch take this student to the headmaster's office I will be there soon." when they were gone Owen protesting and calling Celes an array of dirty names Severus turned to her.

"What were you doing? Zabini told me I just had to come here now." he said his eyes were scared.

"I needed him to pay, he did the same thing he just did to me to Roman yesterday." Celes said righting her hair.

"Celes you could have reported it." Severus said.

"And then it would have been his word against Roman's; I wasn't going to do that. He _needs_ to go." Celes said, she winced when she moved her arm.

"Are you alright." he asked.

"Nothing a little healing salve won't fix I have some in my dorm. Don't worry." she said and then looked at her uncle. "Thank you for coming though Uncle Sev." she gave him a one armed hug and left the room before he saw that her shoulder joint was swollen. Blaise was waiting at the end of the corridor when he saw her babying her arm he came to her and he looked mad.

"Blaise…" she said but he cut her off.

"Oh no I am sending him a hex, he will not get away with this!" he said taking her good arm and helping her to sit.

"Look Blaise, you need to pop it back in, okay. Press your hand against where the joint is, okay now brace me and then pull." he did and with a loud pop and a small shriek from Celes her shoulder was back in place. She got up shakily.

"I don't ever want you to do that again!" he said leading her to the hospital wing.

"I had to protect Roman, she's my other half." Celes said, "No one gets away with hurting my Roman. Not even Lee, or Fred or anyone." she walked slowly the pain in her arm was killing her.

"You need to stop being so protective." he said.

"No, I really dont. Blaise I'm always going to protect the people I care about." Celes said stopping despite the pain Blaise needed to know that. "I'm never going to stop being that way."

Blaise softened. "Okay, okay you win. Next time though please tell me the whole plan." he said going to her and touching her face. "You got hurt this time, it could be worse next time."

"I know." Celes said softly looking up at him.

"Tiny, I love you." he said and Celes' heart skipped a beat. It was the first time hed ever said that to her.

"Blaise...I love you too." she said and then winced before he could kiss her. "sorry hospital wing Poppy has something for the pain and swelling."

"Right." he said and they continued on.

About a week later it was Halloween and time to choose the champions. Celes sat nervously through dinner at her brothers table she didn't touch her food. She just kept looking around eagerly. She had a bad feeling, which always meant something bad. Not to mention for some reason her Dark Mark was tingling. She kept getting the urge to scratch it but knew she shouldn't. She just thought that maybe it was because that was the arm that Owen had injured.

After dinner Roman came over and silently sat down next to her.

"I'm still upset with you for taking matters into your own hands and then getting injured, but tonight could end up being extremely rough on you and at the end of the day I'm your best friend and I will stand by you." she said. Celes hugged her with her good arm and Roman reluctantly hugged her back.

Blaise came over and sat on her other side and Dumbledore began the ceremony.

The Goblet of Fire flared red and the first slip of Parchment shot out. Dumbledore caught it and read the name out.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." he said loudly. The whole part of the hall that had them burst into applause, and Celes heard Ron cheering along with them. She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. _Please don't pick  
Ced, please don't pick Ced._ she chanted over and over in her head. The Goblet flared again and expelled another slip of parchment. Dumbledore caught it and read it off.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." the girls of that school cheered and so did many of the boys in the hall. Celes heard Hermione scoff at the dumb look on Ron's face. But that didn't make her smile. Now there was just the Hogwarts champion left to pick. She started screaming the chant in her head as Blaise and Roman's arms went around her.

The Goblet spewed out one last name Dumbledore grabbed the parchment and looked down at it, Celes felt like he was taking forever to say something.

"The champion for Hogwarts is, Cedric Diggory." He said and the Hufflepuffs cheered. Celes on the other hand began to shake. Cedric got up and came over to her kissed the top of her head and followed where the other two champions had gone. Celes felt tears stinging her eyes. Just when Blaise was about to say something to her,The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment... And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."

Celes gave an audible gasp and looked across the table at a very shocked looking Harry Potter, she felt light headed.

"I think I may be sick." she whispered as Hermione pushed Harry forward after Dumbledore repeated his name.

"You need to breath." Roman said softly, rubbing Celes' back.

"Tiny…" Blaise said but he was at a loss.

"He's going to be in the...I don't know if I can… dear Merlin." Celes said on the verge of a panic attack. Before anyone could do anything for her, Severus came over and pushed her head down between her legs leaned down in front of her.

"Breath." he said soothingly as people watched.

"I...cant….its like an elephant….Uncle Sev….please…." she said and started to panic.

"Celes, my darling, you are having a panic attack you have to breath slower or you will pass out. Breath." Severus said giving her a little shake.

Then Celes closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly her breathing returned to normal. When she felt like she could she looked up and found a small circle around her full of worried faces. Mostly her family. Severus brushed her cheek and got up.

"Thank you." she whispered before he walked away. He nodded and walked off.

Roman sat down beside her and took her good hand. "I'm sorry Cel-Bear."

"Its okay, I'm okay, he has me. He'll be fine with my and your help." Celes said trying to reassure herself.

"I'll help too." Ron chimed in, he looked upset when Celes looked at him. Her eyes narrowed, and she just shook her head. _Foolish Ronald._ she thought.

"You going to be okay Tiny?" Blaise asked timidly.

"I will be fine...as long as he is." Celes said looking at him, he leaned over and kissed her. It was a nice temporary distraction in spite of the fact her whole family was looking on.

Later that night Celes and Blaise sat in the Room of Requirement, set up like The Burrows living room. She snuggled against his chest while they waited for Roman, Lee, and Cedric. They were going to have a private 'celebration'. She looked up when the door opened and in came the other people. She stood and gave her best smile when Cedric saw her. He merely shook his head and came over to her.

"I heard about your panic attack Cel." he said hugging his sister tightly. She gave a little laugh and pulled away.

"Don't let that distract from how proud I am to be a champions sister." she said beaming up at him.

"So what about Potter?" Lee asked he was standing behind Roman, he wasn't touching her but he was very close to her.

Celes looked at Lee and blushed. "What about him?"

"Think he got an older student to put his name in the Goblet?" Lee asked. Roman crossed her arms and pouted a little. "He took my idea if he did."

"I don't think he did, did you see his face when his name was called? Like he was completely shocked." Celes said moving away from her brother and going over to get some of the sparkling grape juice and glasses. She turned smiling and nearly dropping the bottle. Blaise came over and grabbed it from her and she gave him a grateful smile.

"I think that its going to interesting to say the least. Two Hogwarts champions?" Cedric said sitting down, Roman and Lee followed.

"So you don't think he did it then?" Lee asked Cedric.

"No, I don't…" he said trailing off for a second.

"Given his track record maybe someone did it for him who wants to see him killed." Celes suggested and everyone shook their heads.

"Come on babe, _every_ year?" Blaise asked.

"Hello Dark Lord…" everyone except Roman flinched and Celes sighed.

"But he's dead Celes." Cedric said and Celes nodded. "Yeah I guess so." Although at that moment her Mark gave a sharp sting.

She jumped up, and everyone looked at her. "I, um, have to pee." she said pointing to the bathroom. Roman got up, "I'll go with you." she said. No point in arguing the two walked over the bathroom together once they closed the door Celes tore the sling off her arm and pushed up her sleeve and to her horror the Mark was moving.

"Celes what does that mean?" Roman asked and Celes shook her head at a loss.

"I need to tell Severus I think." she said softly.

"You think?" Roman asked.

"You don't think I should?" she asked looking at Roman.

"Well...I mean yeah I do of course, but it may cause some people to freak out." Roman said.

"I'm not going to shout it from the rooftops." Celes said putting her sleeve back down and replacing the sling wincing slightly.

"Well, duh, but..." Roman sounded distracted. "I don't know, I'm just thinking out loud."

"Ro? Whats going on with you?" Celes asked her and Roman looked at her.

"Nothing, I'm good." she said Celes could tell she was hiding something but Roman wasn't ready yet to tell her so Celes dropped it and led Roman back out to the main room.

"All better." she said brightly sitting back down in between her brother and boyfriend. "Okay, okay a toast." she picked up her glass. "To Cedric, Hogwarts champion. May he do awesomely!" she said raising her glass everyone clinked them together and all took a drink.

"How adult I feel." Celes said leaning back with a smile.

"Oh yes, with your non-alcoholic beverage?" Cedric asked nudging her.

"Oy!" Celes said with a giggle.

"In America you can't even drink alcohol legally." Roman said taking another sip of sparkling grape juice.

"Well thank Merlin we live here then!" Cedric said.

"Life is not all about alcohol mate." Blaise pointed out.

"Very true, Zabini." Cedric said and they all fell into silence.

After a few minutes Roman looked at Cedric. "So, you know what the first task is?" she asked.

"No clue Roman." he said shrugging and reaching forward for a Cheezarito.

"Yeah okay." Roman pouted. Lee laughed a little and hugged Roman to her.

"Spoilers." Celes sang and Roman gave her a dirty look and she just laughed.

"I'm quite excited to get to see what's going on." Cedric said and looked down at his watch. "Look Celes, I know you put this little thing together for me but I promised Jaynie I'd meet her tonight." he said getting up. Celes pouted a little but nodded. Cedric had been seeing this girl since they met in between her second and third year. He had dated Cho a bit last year but this summer Jaynie had been at the house almost everyday.

Roman frowned, "Teddy, you aren't cheating on me are you? I called dibs on you last year." she pouted.

"Oh Ro, you'll always be the one for me." Cedric said dramatically caressing her cheek as Celes giggled hysterically at them. Lee looked a little upset but he knew it was just a game those two played. Cedric grinned leaned down and pecked Roman on the cheek. "See you later...babe." he winked and left the room. Roman turned to Celes and looked at her expectantly.

"So now what should we do?" she asked.

Celes shook her head and went over to get a game, the four that remained played games into the early morning.

The next day Celes walked into the library her bag loaded with homework. Saturday, homework catch up day. She rolled her eyes and plunked her bag down on a table and took out her potions book she had advanced potions to help with her schooling in Healing. She was pretty good at it although her uncle was not very easy on her about it, and with O.W.L.s coming up she was being cracked down on harder than ever. She dove in on the long essay for the class, she hated essays shed rather actually do the potion mixing, but it was a necessary evil if she wanted to be a healer.

Celes was about halfway through her essay when Harry joined her at the table, she hadn't said a whole lot to him since the night they were discovered alone in the field after the Dark Mark was summoned. She smiled at him. He was sitting next to her and very close.

"How are you Celes?" he asked softly.

"Good, save the horrible nightmares that I'm lying to my best friend about." she said looking back down at her paper and trying to work on it again. Harry grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry you're having nightmares." he said soothingly.

"I'm fine, they're just nightmares. I'm not afraid of a few idiots." she said.

"Voldemort…" he said trailing off.

Celes rolled her parchment and tossed everything in her bag getting up and going towards the door of the library. "Harry I don't want to do this with you now."

"Celes, you know something." he said grabbing for her arm, it wasn't in a sling anymore so she had her Mark covered in the standard way. But apparently she didn't do a good enough job because it slipped off in Harry's grip and he saw the Mark and stumbled away a look of horror on his face.

"Oh jeez, Harry its not what you think." Celes said stepping towards him he stepped away the ribbon hanging loosely in his hand.

"What do I think Celes? That you're a Death Eater...That you, oh god, you live with the Weasleys what are you an agent? Are you going to hurt them?" he stepped forward. "If you hurt them…" he began the threat but it died in his throat when Celes said what she said next.

"They know about my Mark." she sighed closing the distance and grabbing Harry's arms at the elbows, he gripped her back.

"Then what?" he asked searching her eyes.

"My mother, she had it done when I was about three. They say he's the only one but there were a select few in his inner circle that knew how. So they did it for my mother she was very persuasive." Celes said looking away.

"Your mother did that to you." he asked in horror. "Does your uncle know?"

"Yes Severus know, and my mother paid dearly when he found out what she had done. I am no more a follower of Voldermort then you are Harry. I swear it." she said and Harry moved his hand over her forearm as some people passed them.

"I won't say anything okay." and suddenly Celes became very aware of how close they were. Harry just needed to lean a little and they'd be kissing. Celes stepped away and picked up her bag off the floor.

"I uh, thank you for not saying anything." she said shouldering her bag and turning to leave.

"Celes." Harry said and she turned to look at him he held up her Gryffindor ribbon. She rushed over to grab it from him and he grabbed her hand and smiled a little.

"Please let go of my hand Harry, I'm with Blaise."

"I know, but for how long?" Harry asked and he leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth then just as suddenly as it started it was over and he was walking away she held her ribbon shocked.

"Celes?" came Roman's voice and Celes turned blushing.

"Um, hey Roman." Celes said.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Harry just kissed me…" Celes said.

"Okay…"

"I'm with Blaise. How am I going to explain this to Blaise?"

Roman thought about it, "You tell him this," she told celes as she just stood in front of of Celes.

Celes waited then frowned, "You aren't saying anything."

"Exactly,"

"But…"

"Cel Bear, it was just a harmless kiss. Don't think anything about it." Roman reached into Celes' hair and took out the pin that was holding her hair back. She shook loose her hair and smiled at her friend. "If you want I can kiss you and then you can tell him that Harry and I both kissed you." she smiled.

"Oh, no. The last time you kissed me a lot of people were whispering about it."

"I'm glad I can be of some help with that." she leaned down and kissed Celes on the cheek. "Besides, you are so kissable." she squealed.

"Oh, Roman!" Celes hissed as she swatted her hand away. "I have to go finish my potion's essay."

"See you later." Roman said sweetly as she walked further into the library. She fiddled with the hairpin in her hand as she walked through the very large library. She had learned long a while ago if she didn't know what she was looking for that it would look for her. All she had to do was walk around. She hummed to herself as she tuned into a few rows and looked up and down. She paused as she looked around and found herself in a corner of a library that was totally quiet and undisturbed of students or professors.

She climbed a ladder and scanned the books. She pulled out a book and opened it. It was a good hour before she felt someone walking towards her. See that it was a Slytherin student she didn't pay any mind and continued to read her book.

"You know, I'm kind of disappointed in you." The Slytherin told her.

She looked down and saw that he was standing right under her. He was flipping through another book.

Roman smiled as she realized who was standing under her. It was her brooding Slytherin that she enjoyed teasing. "Oh, really, and why is that?" she asked as she climbed down.

"Well, there are two reasons why I'm disappointed in you. One is, you wear shorts under your skirt. How am I supposed to look up your skirt at your panties if you wear shorts?" he asked her.

She frowned and dropped her book on his head.

"Hey!" he complained as he rubbed his head and glared up at her. "What was that for?"

"You damn well, what that was for, you perv."

He sighed as he continued to flip through his book, "The other reason I'm disappointed in you is because you never asked my name."

Roman jumped down the rest of the way, "Yeah, well, neither have you."

He gave her a lopsided smile, "Well, I'm Slytherin, cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends."

"And I'm Gryffindor, known for their courage, but if you ever try to look up my skirt again, I will hex you so fast and hard, not only will your eyes cross but you won't be able to sit for a week." she growled at him.

He smiled at her, "Dalton,"

Roman rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Now, don't be like that." he told her as he grabbed her hand. "I was only teasing you. I haven't seen you all summer."

"I liked it better when you had that brooding attitude." she told him as she pulled away. "If you haven't known, I enjoy teasing others not them teasing me."

"Not unless it's Lee?"

She frowned at him, "What are you talking…"

"I see how you look at him."

"Mind your business." she hissed and walked away.

He laughed and pulled her to a stop, "I'm sorry, sometimes I can be a little mean when I'm teasing. Especially when I'm in a bad mood."

"How, did you find me in here?"

"I followed you, nearly lost you."

Roman sighed, "Okay, I guess this is the part where I have to care. Why were you following me?"

Dalton smirked at her, "Well, I was hoping you would help me with this girl."

"What kind of help?"

He looked down at his hands. The shyness that she liked about him was back, "Well, I was wondering if you could help me make her something. I wanted to make her something to show her that I like her but I'm not very crafty. Besides everyone knows you and the Weasley twins can be very crafty, however, since you are a girl I was thinking maybe you can make her something that is you, girly."

Roman laughed. She laughed so hard she nearly fell.

"Oh, for get it." he told her.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Hold on, let me catch my breath." She breathed deeply. "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, I was just laughing at the fact you think that because I'm a girl and make girly things."

Dalton frowned at her, "I've seen the things you have created for Celes and they are girly."

Roman frowned at him, "What things?"

"You make her glass roses, flower hair things, and you even made her some of those cloth things with the flowers all over them… Why do you give her a lot of flowers?"

Roman covered her smile, "Flowers are nice. They smell nice, and it makes a girl feel special. I give Celes flowers because its also part of my culture. But alas, its not the same when a boy gives flowers."

"Why is it so important that a boy give a girl flowers?"

She smiled at him, "Follow me," they walked back to the populated area of the library. She whispered to herself as she looked up and down the isles.

"What are we looking for?"

"Plants, ah, here." she turned into an isle and and scanned the books. She plucked a book out of the shelf. she flipped through the book then stopped at a rose. "What do you see?" she asked him.

"A rose, a flower." he answered.

She conjured a flower, set it the book down and handed the flower to Dalton, "Hold it and really look at it."

Dolton sighed as he took the flower and stared at it as if he was concentrating on something. He sighed and handed it back to her, "I just see a flower."

Roman shook her head, "When you think of a girl you should think of a flower."

"Why?"

Well, look at the stem, it is strong but yet frail just like a woman's trust and her love. The petals are like her beauty and skin; soft, delicate, and holds a charm that only certain boys find attractive."

"What do you mean by that last part?" he asked.

Roman opened the book and then conjured another flower that looked bright, spiky, spunky, and just odd. She smiled at his frown, "This is a Bird of Paradise. You are probably thinking that its weird and what kind of person would like this flower."

"Yeah, basically."

"Well, look how how bright the colors of the blues, yellows, reds, and greens. Then look at stature of it, doesn't it look like it can come to life and fly away?"

"Well, now that you say all of that, yeah."

"Beauty is skin deep you have to look past the skin to know what is really attractive about a girl. However, you have to be really careful with some flowers and girls." she opened the book and conjured another flower. "This is Ranunculus also known as buttercups. The plant part is a source of food for the larvae of some lepidoptera, basically butterflies and such. Well all parts of the plants are considered toxic to both human and animals. Some of the symptoms of the poisoning includes bloody diarrhea, excessive salivation, colic, and severe blistering that affect the mucous membranes and gastrointestinal tract."

Dolton closed his eyes and raised a hand, "I think I get it please continue with you flower lecture.."

Roman smiled, "Well there are some flowers that have thorns. If we are thinking of flowers as girls, you have to think about the thorns of a way to protect themselves. Sometimes the tough act a girl has is to protect themselves. It's up to the boy to be patient and kind to her then she will let you see her beauty and her softness."

"I see." he looked at the rose, "So, you are telling me girls like to receive flowers because it reminds them of who they are?"

"Basically," Roman said as she leaned her hip against the shelf. "They are pretty, delicate, smell good, and soft."

Dolton was quiet for a moment as he looked at the rose and twirled it around. Then he nodded as if he made up his mind, "Okay, in that case I want you to make her something with flowers."

"No."

"Why not?"

"One, you can't afford me. Two, you will most likely execute it wrong. And three," she looked him up and down, "You are Slytherin."

He smiled at her as he took her hand and gently caressed it. "Roman, Roman, Roman. Sweet, pretty, charming, Roman." he told her as he kissed the back of her hand. "Please do this favor for me. I will do," he paused. "Anything."

Roman smacked his hand away and pushed his shoulder, "Flattery and flirting isn't going to get you nowhere. Besides, this is my reputation we are talking about. What would people say if they saw me working with a Slytherin?"

"Really, is this what this is all about? Me being a Slytherin? That's low, Roman, real low."

She smiled, "Well, I can't make it easy for you. I want you to suffer and beg me, then pay me."

Dolton rolled his eyes, "I am not going to beg you but money is not an issue. I will pay you a hundred galleons for labor and fifty more for materials and ingredients, and fifty in anything you like at Honey Dukes that's a total of 200 galleons."

"You, my dear sir, had me at fifty galleons worth of anything at Honey Dukes." Roman told him.

Dalton smiled then hugged her. "Thank you."

"Too much! Too much! Ewe! Now I have Slytherin cooties on me." she protested as she tried to push her away.

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "You enjoy affection."

"Ah, man, now I've been deceased!"

"I will see you tomorrow with the money."

"Okay, go, go, go, go." He kissed her cheek again and left. "I totally liked him better when he was brooding and quiet." she said to herself as she turned back the books. She paused when she saw Lee leaning against the shelf watching her.

"Did my ears deceive me or was that a Slytherin hugging and kissing you. Why do you always have boys hugging you and kissing you?" Lee asked.

Roman smiled, "Didn't you know, I have all these boys bewitched to hug, kiss, and praise me. I'm their goddess, even the Slytherins have to recognize my power."

Lee rolled his eyes, "I don't like it."

"Have I been bad?" she whispered as his arms caged her in against the bookshelf. "Are you going to punish me?"

"I just may do that."

"Oh? And what exactly are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about giving you the cold shoulder,"

Roman smiled as she traced a finger on his chest. "Then I guess I'll just have to pull on your hair as I walk by."

He smiled, "Then I guess I'll have to pinch you."

"Ha, you lose, cause I got you to pay attention to me."

Lee laughed, "I guess I did. So what did, that guy want?" he asked as he leaned against the other shelf across from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He wanted to employ me to help him tell a girl he likes her."

"You were going to do that by showing him flowers?"

Roman laughed, "No, he asked why I give Cel things that have flowers so I explained to him that girls are like flowers."

"Ah, I see."

She smiled at him. In her eyes he was just handsome. He was a head taller than her, his black hair in dreadlocks were getting longer, his dark eyes were so sharp that they made her feel as if she were caught in his sight'; but not only did she feel that he had caught her in his sight but that he could pin her down and see right into her soul. At times she felt vulnerable and it scared her but then at the same times she felt excited, thrilled, and safe. Then there was his lips; so full, soft, and yet hard at times. She really enjoyed the feel of her his lips on her. His smile was just awesome too. If he were to smiled at her she felt as if she could melt on the spot. Oh, and don't get her started on his hugs. When he hugged her she felt safe from everything in the world. There had been some nights that she had spent the night playing with his fingers. She loved his hands and his long fingers. It was amazing that a simple body part could make her heart beat fast and make her feel safe.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

She gave him a little blush and looked down at her feet. "Nothing." she whispered.

Lee smiled at her. He enjoyed it when he caught her thinking about something she was embarrassed to talk about. She looked cute and shy. "Come on, lets get some lunch."

The next few days seemed to go by pretty fast. Everyone seemed to be impressed and awed by Professor Madeye Moody. Roman felt mixed feelings. His teaching was good and eye opening but as a person she was uncertain. When She had shook his hand on first meeting him she received the most weirdest and mixed up memories. She felt as if he was two people. She had seen him as an Auror and fighting dark wizards then other memories kicked in and she saw him for the Dark Lord and then he being in Azkaban.

It was kind of troubling her so she had decided to skip his lessons until she found out exactly what was going on. Celes had scolded her for missing the class and said that defence against the dark arts was one of the most important classes she was going to need if she ever wanted to be an Auror and fight dark wizards. Feeling torn between wanting the grade to be an Auror and trying to stay away from Madeye Moody She decided to sit at the back of the class. When it had came to the days where he did demonstrations she skipped those days. She was all for experiences of the unforgivable curses and seeing how they truly work but she didn't feel comfortable with him doing them on her.

Roman made her way to the dungons to Professor Snape's office. She hummed to herself as she knocked on his door. She felt two people in the office. After a long moment the door flew open and Snape glared down at her. "What do you want Miss McTaggert?" he snapped.

She smiled up at him, "I would like to ask a favor of you."

"I'm busy, come back later."

She gasped in offence. "How could say such harsh words to your lover?"

He turned red, "Miss McTaggert, this is not the time."

"I'm sorry, but you have to make it the time. I don't trust anyone with this task except for you, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. And out of all of them I know you will do this for me. I would ask Celes but she isn't allowed to do this and I refuse to get her into trouble."

"What is it?"

"I need help with my Defence of the Dark Arts assignment."

"Then ask Professor Moody…"

"No, it has to be you." she interrupted. She took a step closer to him and lowered his voice. "I don't trust him with putting me under the Imperio curse."

Snape frowned, "One moment." he closed the door and a moment later the door swung open and Karkaroff came walking out and muttering to himself angrily. "Enter, Miss McTaggert."

Roman smiled as she entered his office and closed the door behind her. She set the books down and took off her robe. "I would like to apologize about interrupting your meeting. But I don't feel comfortable with Moody doing this one me. If i didn't have to write an essay on it I wouldn't have come to ask you."

"Why don't you trust Professor Moody with this?" he asked her.

"I have a strange," she paused as she looked for the right word. "feeling, about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure. I just don't feel comfortable with him. He is a great teacher, don't get me wrong but there is something about him that just seems off."

Snape watched her as he considered her words. "Have you talked to headmaster Dumbledore of this feeling of yours?"

"I…" she paused as she looked down at her hands. "I don't wish to bring this to his attention just yet because I do not have the proof and I know that he invited him here and trusts him."

"What is this assignment?"

"I am to experience the Imperio curse and try to fight it. Then since I missed the class he wants me to write an essay on it."

He gave her a drall look.

"I told you I didn't trust him, so of course i skipped the class." she defended. "So don't look at me like that." she pouted at him. She then thought of something and smiled up at him. "I have an idea."

"No,"

"You don't even know what I'm going to say." she frowned at him. "Look, I rather skip the class all term, but apparently I need it if I want to become an Auror. So I was going to say maybe if you could talk to Dumbledore and maybe you can teach me this term?"

"No."

"Ah, come on Professor Snape. Please?"

"No."

"Fine, I guess, I'll just have to talk to Celes and tell her everything that I'm feeling. I'm sure she would think it would be a good idea that you teach me."

Snape glared at her.

"Yes, I would dare." she told him as she smiled at him.

He gave her an evil smile as he sat at his desk. "I will teach you, Miss McTaggert. However, we will do this all my way. I will not make this easy for you. Not at all."

Roman smiled brightly at him, "Bring it on. If I can survive my summer training and his beatings I can survive anything."

Snape frowned as he looked at her. "What do you mean beatings?" he asked.

She frowned as she realized what she had said. "Well, until you talk to Dumbledore can you help me with this assignment? Its due next week and I rather get this done and over with." She said as she quickly changed the subject.

"Miss McTaggert, if you need help you know you can always ask."

"Thank you." she told him excitedly. "If you would be so kind and help me with my assignment. I would greatly appreciate it."

"Very well." He stood and placed her in the middle of the room away from all his stuff. "Imperio."

Roman stood still. She felt a floating sensation as everything thought and worry in her head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. She stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only didly aware of Snape's presence. Then something really odd happened. Something inside her awakened and pushed back the floating sensation. It hissed and growled as it quickly filled her. It didn't just stop at filling her but it started to overflow out of her creating some kind of thin barrier around her. Then she heard Snape's voice, echoing in some distance.

 _Jump! Jump onto the chair._

She heard it but nothing happened. She hear him say it again but this time she looked over to him in question.

Snape's mouth dropped open as he looked at her.

"Professor?" she asked.

Snape stopped and cleared his throat. "I do not believe that this is going to work."

Roman frowned, "Why not?"

"You seem to be one of the very few that can resist this curse."

Her frowned deepend. "What do you mean? It works on everyone else… Well almost everyone. Harry was able to fight back."

"Well count yourself lucky, now if you excuse me. I have other things to do and you have homework to do." he told her as he ushered her out of his office.

She stood at his closed door frowning at it. It was the most oddest thing. Then she knocked on the door again.

"What?"

She opened the door and poked her head in, "So you are going to talk to Dumbledore for me, right?"

"OUT!"

"I'll take that as a yes. See you next week." With that she closed the door and walked away. She the weird shield thing had resided after Snape had stopped but and she wasn't sure she wanted to write that in her essay. She had asked everyone that was in the class how they felt and she felt that way and heard the echo of Snape's voice telling her to jump but then… Nothing. She sighed and walked back into her dorm and dropped all her stuff on the bed and walked back down to the com room. She sighed again and sat in front of the fire next to Lee.

"What's going on?"

"I'm defective."

Lee frowned, "What?"

"I'm defective. I went to Snape to have the imperius curse cast upon me so I could do my assignment but it didn't work. Therefore, I'm defective."

"You aren't defective, you are just special." he laughed. "It is a good thing that you can't be affected by that curse."

"You know, sometimes I just get tired of being 'different.' I just want to be like everyone else." she told him. "Because I have different magic from everyone else I feel like I'm defective and weird."

Lee wanted to hug her and comfort her but he didn't want to put her in a difficult position so he bumped his shoulder into hers. "Hey, how about we go for a walk." He leaned a little closer and lowered his voice. "And go for a run as Roree."

She smiled and nodded, "Let's go."

They left the com room and hid into room. She quickly changed and Lee placed a collar and leash on her. Lee frowned down at her and tilted his head to the side. She was four feet long from tail to nose, and weighed about 90 pounds.

"A couple of months ago you weren't this big. You were actually the size of a kitten. How did you grow so fast?" he asked.

Roman purred and rubbed against his leg then she moved away from him and sat on her haunches. Her size shrank down to the size of a kitten.

"You can change your size?"

She gave a sound like a squeak or a whistle of a bird.

Lee chuckled, "You sound too cute." he picked her up and tighten the collar a little bit so that it fit her right.

They left the castle and went out onto the grounds. She rubbed up against him and purred. Girls squealed as they saw her and came to them.

"Oh, your kitten is so cute!" A Hufflepuff girl told him.

"I have never seen a kitten with so many spots. What type of kitten is it?" a girl from Beauxbatons Academy asked.

"What is its name?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"Is she trained?"

"Can I hold her?"

Roman gave another squeak and tried to climb further onto Lee to get away from the girls.

"Ladies, ladies, please." Lee told them as he raised Roman out of their reach. "Her name is Roree, she is a snow leopard, yes she is trained, and I'm sorry but no you may not hold her. However, we are going down to the lake to play, so if you would like to watch her you may join us."

Roman squeaked in protest as she allowed her little claws sink into him.

Lee brought her down to his chest and walked off with her. "There is no need to get jealous. They were going to follow anyways. Besides they will help me keep an eye on you. And if you get into trouble all you have to do is squeak."

She gave another squeak.

He chuckled as they got closer to the lake. He took off her leash but kept the collar on her. Then he sat down and let her run around.

Roman took off running and rolling through the grass. She pounced on fallen leaves and twigs. She squeaked out her enjoyment every now and then. The girls sat next to Lee and gushed over her. Every now and then she would go back to him and rub against him. Then she would take off running again. Off to the distance she caught a strange scent. She followed it until she near Hagrid's cabin. She felt as if there was another person in the area but she couldn't see anyone. Then she finally found it. A beetle landed on a windowsill. She crouched down as slow as she could and waited. The beetle then the beetle landed on the wooden steps near her and crawled into the grass.

She quickly sprang into action and pounced onto the bug. It buzzed indignantly and tried to get away but she pounced on it again. Wherever the bug buzzed and hoped to Roman was there to pounce on it.

"Roree, come back here. You are getting too close to the Forbidden Forest." Lee called out to her.

Roman pounced onto the beetle again and placed it into her mouth and trotted back to Lee. She scratched at his pants leg and the girls awed. Lee picked her up and scratched behind her ear.

She placed the beetle in his hand and poked at it with her paw. It buzzed angrily at her and tried to fly away but its wings were too wet with saliva.

"What did you bring me?"

"Ewe, its a beetle." a girl squealed.

Roman poked at it again then looked up at Lee.

"Ah, thanks for the gift, but I don't think I can use a beetle." he told her.

Roman squeaked at him and poked it again.

He sighed as he brought the beetle to eye level and really looked at it. "That is odd."

"What is it?" the Beauxbaton girl asked.

"The beetle looks likes as if it is searing spectacles, look at it."

She looked at it and hummed, "That is interesting, may I?" she asked as she scrapped the bug into her hand and looked at it closely. "It does look like it is wearing spectacles. That is very strange."

"Gabrielle," another girl form Beauxbaton called. "Gabrielle, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I am visiting with Monsieur and his kitten."

Lee looked over at the other Beauxbaton girl and gave a nod. "Good day." He greeted. "You are Fleur Delacour, correct?"

Fleur gave a nod but dismissed him, "Gabrielle, I have told you many of times not to go off on your own." she told her sister.

"Fleur, look at this beetle, it is strange."

"Do not touch that filthy thing." Fleur told her as she knocked it out of her hand.

"But Fleur…"

"Come on, let us go."

"Fleur, I want to watch monsieur play with his snow leopard. Look, is she not pretty? Do you think papa will let me have one for Christmas?" she asked as she gently pet Roree.

Fleur looked at Roman and her eyes softened a little.

Roman squeaked again and purred as she rubbed against Gabrielle's hand.

Fleur awed and pet Roman. "What is its name?"

"Roree," her sister told her. "Is she not pretty. Do you think papa will give me one if I ask?"

"May I hold her?" Fleur asked Lee sweetly. She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled at him.

Lee frowned and held Roman a little tighter, "I prefer you do not." He bent down and set Roman on the ground. "You may play with her if she will allow it."

Roman squeaked and kept close to Lee. She didn't have an opinion of Fleur but she did know that she was a champion. She took a few steps towards the girls and allowed them to pet her.

From a distance there was a call and Madame Maxime stood waiting. Gabrielle pet Roman one last time and then started to leave. Fleur stood behind and looked at Lee, "Monsieur, I will do anything for my sister to make her happy. Will you be willing to sell your snow leopard to me?"

Lee frowned, "I am sorry, she is not for sale."

"Please Monsieur, money is not an object, we have plenty of it." Fleur told him. She then fluttered her eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

Lee shook his head more to clear it than to say no. Roman rubbed against his leg and he picked her up. With Roman now in his hands his mind seemed to clear some. "Like I said, she is not for sale." With that said he walked away from her.

Once they were in the castle and in an empty room he set Roman down on a desk. Roman changed back into herself and stretched. She frowned at Lee, "She wanted to buy me? What kind of nonsense is that?"

Lee chuckled, "That is because you are too cute!"

"But she wanted to buy me, okay I understand why she wanted to buy me. She wanted to make her sister happy but still. Its the principal of the matter."

"You are adorable, if I didn't know you were the snow leopard I would also ask to buy you."

Roman giggled and and then hopped off the desk. "The beetle! Did you see it?"

"Yes, I saw it."

"There was something strange about it. I felt as if it were a person when I found it but it was only a beetle. When I caught it and brought it to you I could feel its anger."

"Well, you did get its wings wet."

"No, it was more… human."

"So do you think it was another animagus?"

"Maybe, but I don't know."

Lee watched as she paced the room. He grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her to him. "Stop torturing you lower lip." He told her as he kissed her. "That is my favorite lip."

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can't help it, I just bit my lip when I'm thinking or worried about something."

He groaned and kissed her again. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. He just seemed to have an urge to hold her and kiss her. When he had seen her with the Slytherin the other day his first reaction was to claim her as his and to let other people know that she was his. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that she was still Fred's girl. It was bad enough that he was snogging her every chance he got. The only reason he could give to ease the guilt was the fact that Fred had basically pushed her away and was ignoring her. He knew he was putting Roman in a bad position of wanting to be loyal to Fred and wanting the attention Lee was giving her.

Roman moaned as she brought her leg up to his waist and slipped her tongue into his mouth. For the few months that they had been doing this she had learned quickly. She sucked on his tongue and pressed her body closer to his.

Lee held her tighter as he picked her up by her backside and laid her on a desk. he pulled her away and sucked on her lower lip. He kissed her down her chin and to her neck. His hands cupped her breast and massaged them.

Right then Roman's stomach growled loudly. Lee stopped and laughed.

"Its not funny." She told him as she hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh, but it is." He leaned up and looked down at her. "It very much is."

She pouted at him, "It's embarrassing."

"But its cute." He kissed her again and then stood up. He pulled her up and cupped her face. "Your taste is intoxicating." he whispered as he kissed her again. "I could kiss you all day."

She smiled as she rubbed her nose against his. "I feel the same way too." Her stomach gave another growl.

"Come on," he chuckled. Lets go to supper." He pulled her out the room and they ran into Celes.

"Hey, Celes." Lee smiled.

Roman smiled, "Heading for the Great Hall?" she asked.

Celes smiled, "Yeah," she told them. "Hey, Lee. We will meet you there. I want to talk to Roman for a bit."

Lee nodded, "Okay. I'll save you guys a seat." then he walked away.

Celes took Roman's hand and quickly took her to the girls toilets. Roman frowned as they entered. "What is wrong?"

"Look in the mirror." Celes told her.

Roman turned and gasped. Her hair looked a little wild, her lips looked swollen from Lee's kisses, and her blouse looked a little askewed. She quickly smoothed her hair back and straighten her shirt. Celes and Roman both gasped when they saw the hickey that was left behind on her neck.

"Roman, are you and Lee…you know...that thing that kids our age don't say or think about...well we think about it...you know?" Celes asked raising an eyebrow at her soul mate.

She frowned at Celes in the mirror as everything finally sunk in. She turned pink in embarrassment, "No!" she protested. "No, we aren't doing that. Besides I have Fred."

"Okay, so are you snogging him? Cause you got the swollen lips and the messed up cloths and hair...I mean it looks like you're doing that at least."

"I… I'm working on an experiment and Lee is helping me." she told her. It wasn't a complete lie nor was it the complete truth.

"Roman, if you're snogging him thats cheating. Just because you aren't having sex doesn't mean you're not cheating." Celes said with a soft nudge. "Experiment or not…"

"I know that." she snapped at her.

"Look Ro, I'm just trying to protect you by saying that I'm not trying to be mean or rude or anything. I just don't want it all to go kablooey in your face." Celes said defensively.

Roman looked down at her hands, "I know, its just… I don't know. I can handle this."

"Ro, if you want to be with Lee, be with Lee. Break up with Fred. You have to choose." Celes said sitting forward a bit. "I know you love them both very much but you can't have your hands in both bread baskets, if you get my meaning."

Roman smiled, "You can't have your cake and eat it? I always hated that saying." she straightened her shoulders and looked at herself. She knew Celes was right but was she really ready to let go. Then there was the whole experiment she was working on she couldn't just let that go. She fiddle with the hair pin for a bit. No, she wasn't ready to let go. She gave Celes a smile, "Thanks."

Celes returned her smile. "Anytime, so thats a pretty hair pin. Is that a different one than the one I borrowed the other day?" she asked pointing to the thing in Roman's hands.

"Yes it's the one you borrowed the other day without permission. Shame on you. Just shame."

"Sorry, I borrow things from you all the time. I should have asked though." Celes said softly looking down a little.

Roman squealed and cupped her cafe. "You look so cute like a puppy when you do that." she rubbed her nose to hers. "I can just squeeze you!"

"Uh, please don't." Celes laughed pushing her away softly.

Roman laughed, "If you want to use it, its okay." she handed her the hair pin. "Did I tell you Fleur tried to buy me?"

"What? Why?"

Roman explained the situation as they walked to the Great Hall for supper. Good to his word Lee had saved them a seat. He laughed over Roman's explanation and indignation of everything. Towards the end of supper Dalton walked over to the Gryffindor table and interrupted Roman, Celes, and Lee fighting of her third cauldron cake.

"Hey Roman." he greeted as he nearly sat between her and Lee.

Roman smiled at him, "Hi,"

Lee glared at the back of his head and Celes frowned but also covered a smile when She saw Fred glare over at them.

"So I have your money and the list of things you wanted." he told her.

Roman squealed as she took the sack of Galleons and shook it. She nodded as she unfolded the list and quickly read through it.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to go into Hogsmeade with me and get all the materials and I can finish paying you." he smiled at her.

"You have a date." she told him.

"Great, Then I'll see you in a couple of days." he kissed her on the cheek and then went back to his table.

Roman bounced in her seat as she opened the sake and started to count the galleons. "You aren't seriously going to Hogsmeade with him, are you?" Celes asked. "Like on a real date."

Roman laughed, "Oh Lord no. We have a business agreement and I need to get some materials, and he needs to finish paying me."

"Oh, okay."

"I don't like him." Lee said as he glared over at him.

"Oh, don't pay him any mind. He is just teasing me."

Dumbledore dismissed them for bed. As everyone got up Lee grabbed Roman's hand and dragged her off to an empty room. They stood in the dark waiting for footsteps to die down.

"Lee, what are we doing?" she whispered.

"Shh," he hushed. When he was satisfied he pulled away from the door and smiled at her then he frowned at her. "You are not going to Hogsmeade with that Slytherin."

"Really, did you really bring me here to scold me? I don't need this." Roman told him as she started to leave.

Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her into submission. All she could do was lean against him. "We can't…" she said breathlessly. "We can't keep doing this."

"I know, but I need you." he kissed her again and she pulled away.

"No, you don't understand. Celes knows we have been snogging."

Lee frowned, "How did…"

"You didn't quite keep it conspicuous the last time we kissed. My hair was messed up, my blouse was messed up, my lips were swollen, and you left a hickey on my neck."

He smiled, at her and kissed her again, "I like when your lips are swollen from my kisses."

Roman groaned, and allowed him to kiss her. Then she pushed him away, "We have to cool down for a while. We need to spend some time away from each other."

Lee ignored her as he continued to kiss her by her ear.

"Lee, are you… oh, my…" she breathed as he sucked on her earlobe.

"Where is that hickey?" He asked as he kissed down her neck. "Found it." he sucked on her neck and she squealed as she pushed him away.

"No, more of those. No more snogging tonight."

"Okay." he sighed.

"Come on, we need to go back to Gryffindor tower. I'm tired and I need to finish some homework."

"No wait. I wanted to show you something." He said. "Here, sit here." He lit a few candles so that the room was now lit.

Roman sat down on a desk and crossed her legs at the knees. She folded her hands in her lap.

Lee took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Please, whatever you do, don't laugh." he told her.

"Okay, I will not laugh much."

He chuckled and then took another deep breath. One moment he was standing there and the next he was changing into his animagus form. When he was done he shook himself and looked up at Roman.

Roman gasped as she looked at Lee. "Oh, my God." she breathed. She slipped off the desk and walked around Lee. His animagus for was a peacock. a beautiful royal blue, peacock. He honked at her as he raised his train of iridescent tail feathers and spread them. They stood up to be five feet tall and looked as if they could wrapped around her. The greens, purples, golds, and blues. "You are so beautiful."

There was a knock on the door of the class and then it opened. Celes' head poked in, "Ro, are you in here?" she asked.

"Celes, quickly came in and shut the door."

Celes frowned and entered the class. She she saw Roman standing next to the peacock she gasped. "Oh, my…"

"Isn't he beautiful?" Roman asked.

"Where did you find such a gorgeous bird?"

Roman chuckled as she stood next to Celes, "That is Lee, silly."

"What, no way."

Lee turned back to himself and smiled at them. He lowered his head and kicked at his feet, "I was finally able to change this summer and I've been wanting to show you but it hasn't seemed to be the right time."

"But you are gorgeous." Roman told him then she smiled, "I fully expect to receive a feather. Oh my God they were so beautiful."

"Anything you want." He told her.

"I think its time for us to go to bed now." Celes said.

"I can't I'm too hyped to sleep." Roman told her.

"I told you not to eat the second cauldron cake; but did you listen to me? No." Celes grumbled.

"I didn't have two cauldron cakes… I had five."

"Wait, how did you have five when I was watching what you ate?"

"I'm sorry, I may have had something to do with that." Lee said. "I wasn't paying attention to how many she had ate."

"Lee, you know how she gets with too much sugar. Now we'll find her in a closet with her ukulele for sure!" Celes scolded.

"So we are going to have a party, right?" Roman said as she jumped up and down.

Celes and Lee both groaned.

The next day Roman groaned at the breakfast table. She was so tired. She up late, way past her bedtime. Celes had goaned and shooed her away. Lee had held her down in his arms as he slept. Then she decided to terrorize Fred and George. They weren't too happy about it but it was still something she had to do.

"You know if you hadn't eaten all those cauldron cakes you could have fallen asleep last night on time." Celes chimed.

"Please, Cel, not now." Roman groaned.

She just chuckled, "Here, have some food, it will help you wake up." Celes made her a plate and set it in front of her. Lee walked into the Great Hall with some other kids laughing. Roman eyed him as he walked over to the table. Instead of sitting with her and Celes he sat with the other kids. Roman frowned as she watched him. He glanced over and then winked at her.

Roman gave a little blush and looked down at her plate. She ate some of the eggs and then the hooting of owls filled the room. Roman had just bitten her toast when a brown hawk landed in front of her. She sat still in shock as she looked at the bird. It screamed at her as it dropped two letters. She hissed loudly like a cat and it flew away.

Celes frowned, "What was that all about?"

"Its my father's stupid bird." she grumbled as she picked up both letters. She frowned at one and then frowned up at Celes. "Why would my father send you a letter?"

Celes' eyebrows shot up in surprise. She had been receiving letters from him all term long but she had kept that information to herself. "I… I don't know." told her. Which was the truth. she didn't know why he would have gotten a letter from him at this time.

Roman frowned as she opened Celes' letter.

"Hey! That's mine!" Celes protested.

"It may contain a hex and I'm not going to allow you to get hexed." she told her. When nothing happened Celes gave her a frown and took her letter from her.

"Really, Ro, really? You think your father is really going to send me a hex while we are at school?"

"You never know." Roman opened her letter and gasped.

Miss Roman McTaggert,

You are hereby invited to semi-formal Thanksgiving dinner hosted by Alan Dunn. Please be at the Three Broomsticks at 6:30 pm. You may invite one other person to dine at the feast. Please send your reply no later than this afternoon.

Sincerely,

Alan Dunn

PS. There is no declining this invitation due to the fact that this is your test.

Roman growled at the invitation and was about to rip it but thought better of it. She looked over at Celes, "What did he send you?"

"An invitation to a… Thanksgiving dinner. Isn't that one of your American holidays?"

"Yes," She growled. "Let me guess, you can invite someone along,"

"Yes, I can."

"Damn it." she looked over Celes' invatation and noticed she didn't have the ps like she did. "Decline it." she told her.

"Roman, no, If you are going, I'm going too."

"No, Cel, this is between me and my father. I don't want you there."

"But he wants me there and I'm going to give you my support."

"Cel…"

"Ro, I am going weather you want me there or not." With that said she picked up all her things and went to class.

Roman groaned and banged her head on the table. "This day can't get any worse." she told herself.

It was nearly the afternoon when she finally found Fred and George. She had skipped all her classes hid in her workroom working on her experiments. She hadn't seen Lee all day except for that morning but there was no interaction. She really didn't like that. She had spent most of her time with him but now that she had decided to try to cool things off with him it was now driving her crazy.

Roman pulled her robe closer around her. "Fred, we need to talk." she told him as she sat in a chair.

"Hi, Ro." George greeted.

"Hi, Georgy." she smiled.

"Not, now, Ro. We are busy." Fred told her as he kissed the top of her head. "Maybe later."

"No, Fred, we need to talk now. I need you to go with me to a dinner party thursday."

"Sorry, Ro, I can't go."

"Fred, my father invited me and I'm not allowed to decline. So you have to go with me."

"Why do I have to go with you?"

Roman gasped, "Fred, you are my boyfriend and this is my father we are talking about."

"Well, he is a git and I don't want to meet him."

"Fred, this is important."

"Roman," he said as he looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy. I have some things I need to straighten out. Why don't you take Lee? I'm sure he would be happy to go with you."

"Lee isn't my boyfriend, you are."

"I'll go with you." George told her.

"No, you have to stay here with me. We need to get this thing straighten out." Fred told his twin.

"Fred,"

"Roman, sweetie." he cupped her face and kissed her. "I am sorry. I am really sorry, but I cannot go. Take Lee, he will protect you and keep your entertained. When you get back I promise we will do something together." he kissed her again. "Now, let us work."

Roman didn't know what hurt more. The fact that he didn't consider this important or the fact that he basically was pushing her out. She quickly wiped at her eyes, and straighten her spine and raised her chin.

Before she could leave George held her hand and gave her an apologetic look. She pulled away and left the room. She went down the halls muttering to herself as she when she finally found the class Lee was in. She sat out in the hall until class released. Lee smiled at her when he saw her waiting for her then he frowned when he saw she was on the verge of crying.

"Come with me." he told her and took her to one of the many abandoned classrooms. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"My father invited me to a dinner party on Thursday and I'm supposed to invite someone to go with me. I would have invited Celes but he invited her too. I tried to tell her to decline but she refuses to do so. Then I decided to invite Fred, because he is my boyfriend and he is supposed to go with me to these thing. But he said he had something else to do. Then he said I should take you cause you would protect me and keep me entertained until he is done. I don't understand, Lee. Why is he pushing me away? He knows what how my father is, why doesn't he…" She trailed off as she started to cry.

Lee held her, "It's okay, Ro. It will all be okay. I will go with you and everything will be fine."

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "But…"

Lee kissed her, "It will be okay. I promise." He held her until she calmed down. When he heard her soft breathing he chuckled to himself. He looked down and saw that she in fact had fallen asleep. He carefully sat on the floor and held her as he took out his books and started to read.

It was late afternoon when Celes had finally found them. She entered the room and then sighed when she found them. Lee looked up from his book and smiled at her. "Thank, Merlin." she said.

"Shh, She is sleeping." Lee told her.

"She needs to send RSVP." Celes whispered. She walked over and sat across from them. "Lee?"

"Yes?"

"What are your intentions with Ro?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, she and Fred are a couple but you two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Well, you can thank Fred for that. He and George has been in their own little world since they came back from holiday break."

"Well, I understand, and I know you guys are friends. I don't mean that. I'm glad you are keeping her company but," she paused then lowered her voice. "You two have been snogging, haven't you?"

Lee didn't say anything.

"Lee, its wrong. It's still cheating on Fred."

"I know this," he snapped, he took a deep breath.

"Lee, I don't mean to… I'm just worried about both of you."

"I know and I have thought about this but I… I can't help it. I'm just drawn to her."

"You two have always seemed to be drawn to each other. Why must this year be any different?"

Lee frowned as he looked down at Roman. "I… I don't know."

"I want the both of you to be happy but not in this way. I have tried to talk to Roman but I know how she is. She is going to want her cake and eat it."

Lee chuckled, "Yes,"

"That is why it is up to you to be the reasonable one."

He frowned again.

"No more chocolate covered jerky!" Roman shouted as she sat up quickly.

Lee and Celes looked at her in surprise and then fell out laughing.

Roman frowned as she looked around. "What is going on?"

"You need to send your RSVP." Celes told her.

"Oh! Damn it!" she jumped up and went to her back. She pulled out the card and quickly filled it out.

"Who are you inviting?" Celes asked.

"Lee,"

"Lee?"

"Yeah, Fred is being an ass and he won't go." Roman frowned. She smiled as she looked over at Lee. "Lee we are going to have to torture you."

Lee frowned, "What do you mean?"

"We need to teach you etiquette."

"Why?"

"Because that was my training for the summer. If I can't teach you etiquette then I have failed. I didn't get my test at the end of the summer like I normally do. But he released me to come back to school. So now he is here and is hosting a dinner party. So he wants to test my etiquette." They walked to the owlery. "River," Roman called. The phoenix she got for her birthday flew down to her and nuzzled up next to her. "How, are you sweetie?"

"You named her River?" Lee asked.

Roman gave a little blush, "Yes."

"Did you ever figure out who sent you her?" Celes asked.

"No," Roman cooed at River as she ran her finger down her lavender chest. "Have the other birds been treating you nicely?" she asked River.

River gave a sweet whistle.

"Will you do me a favor of delivering a note for me?" her bird whistled again and stuck out her leg. "Thank you, sweetie. Take this note to the Three Broomsticks and deliver it to my father, Alan Dunn."

River whistled and then spread its beautiful red and gold wings and flew away.

"Well, I guess we better get to work." Celes smiled up at Lee. "I have plenty of scarves I can tie you up with."

Lee frowned, "Why would you…"

"Poster," She interrupted with a giggle. "My mom use to torture me with those bloody things. I hated them."

"You are lucky, I was tied up with rope." Roman told her.

Celes rolled her eyes, "Roman."

"Okay, I lied, they were scarves. Come on lets secure a room."

"Its a good time for tea." Celes said.

"Why is it always tea?" Roman asked.

"Its a british thing I suppose." Celes said shrugging with a laugh.

Later Roman, Lee, Celes, and Blaise were all in the room of requirement sitting at a table. Lee sat with scarves tied around his shoulders so that he sat properly in the chair.

"First time?" Blaise asked Lee.

"Don't tell me, you went through this too."

"Of course, I'm Slytherin." Blaise told him.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I am pure blood and we either host or attend the Silver and Green balls. We have show that we are better than when it comes to dinner parties."

Lee rolled his eyes.

For the rest of the night they all taught Lee how sit properly, eat properly,and how to carry on a conversation. Roman closed her eyes as she rested her head on the back of her chair. Blaised rested his head on table with his eyes closed. Celes paced behind Lee. Lee's head was leaned back on the back of the chair with his head back. It was all exhausting. They had spent hours drilling everything into his head. Celes was not letting up until it was finally into his head.

"Celes, I'm starving." Blaise complained.

"Not until he has it." Celes snapped. "One more time, Lee." She told Lee.

"Cel bear, I believe you are a working monstar." Roman groaned.

"Hush, Ro. Lee, when invited to someone's home or to a dinner party, it is," She trailed off so that he could answer.

"It is custom to take a box of good chocolates, good bottle of wine, or flowers." Lee answered.

"Why couldn't I be 16 or 17 years old? I could use the alcohol to survive this dinner party." Roman complained.

"Hush, Ro." Celes scold. Lee smiled and shook his head as Blaise chuckled. "Blaise,"

He cleared his throat, "Are you to sit at the table automatically?" Blaise asked.

"No, I am remain standing until invited to sit down. I may be shown a particular seat."

"Elbows," Roman said. "I should elbow him in the gut." she growled.

Lee chuckled, "Ro!" Celes scolded again.

"I do not rest my elbows on the table."

"While eating, the fork is held in which hand?" Celes asked.

"In the left hand."

"Perfect hand to jab it into my eye." Roman muttered.

Blaise shook his head as he and Lee smiled. Celes just huffed. "The knife is held in which hand?" Blaise asked.

"The right hand."

"Don't say anything," Celes told Roman before she could add her own smartass comment.

Roman crossed her arms and pouted, "Food is scooped up, how?" she asked.

"The fork is held tines down so that food is scooped onto the back of the fork."

"If you are not finished eating?" Celes asked.

"If I am not done eating I am to cross my knife and fork on my plate with the fork over the knife."

"When you are done eating?" Blaise asked.

"IF I am done eating I am to lay my knife and fork parallel across the right side of my plate."

"At the end?" Roman asked.

"I do not get up until the guest of honor does." Lee answered.

"By, George, I think he's got it!" Celes cheered.

Roman and Blaise raised their head and looked over at Lee. Lee's head looked up and he frowned, "That's it?"

"LET'S EAT!" Roman said excitedly as she sat up straighter.

"I concur!" Blaise added.

Celes smiled and took her seat at the table as food appeared at the table. "Let us enjoy our… Roman, really, please remove your elbows off the table."

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." She told her. Celes frowned at her. "It means 'no'."

"I know what the bloody hell it means! I want your elbows off the table." Celes told her.

"I am starving," Roman complained. "I just want to eat like a savage."

"Remove your bloody elbows!"

Roman pouted and did so.

"How the bloody hell do you balance your food on the back of your fork?" Lee frowned as she tried to scoop his food to the back of the fork. "This is bloody madness."

Roman giggled and Blaise laughed. When he saw Celes' stern face he covered his laugh with a cough.

"It will take some time master, but if you keep practicing you will get it." Celes told Lee.

"You know, I'm actually glad Fred isn't here. He would have given up and used his hands." Roman giggled.

Lee smiled, "Then one thing would lead to another and a food fight would have broken out."

"That would have been entertaining." Blaise said.

Celes rolled her eye but she smiled. After dinner they all cleaned up Celes and Blaise left holding hands and giving each other the googly eyes. Roman smiled and shook her head as she watched them.

Lee wrapped his arms around Roman once Celes was gone with Blaise. He kissed her cheek. "Thanks you for helping me."

Roman smiled, "No, thank you for being my guest."

"You know, I would have liked to have used those scarves in a different situation." He whispered.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well, I don't own scarves and I don't think Celes would let us borrow hers."

Lee laughed, "You may be right."

Roman leaned her ear against his chest and listened to his heart. "Lee, really. Thank you for helping me with this."

"I will do anything for you. You know that."

"Come on, tomorrow we have our trip to Hogsmeade."

The next few days had passed in a blur to Roman. The trip the Hogsmeade was one of the best she had. Lee had followed her and Dalton to make sure everything went well. Dalton was good on his word and had bought her 50 galleons worth of whatever she wanted at Honey Dukes. Roman was so excited she had kissed him on the cheek. Once she collected her materials and got her Honey Dukes payment she had left Dalton with some of his friends and went to Gladrags Wizardwear to look for something suitable to wear for the stupid dinner party. She had stayed away from the Three Broomsticks as if it were the plague.

The first task for the champions was finally here. Celes had been so worried and so upset Roman had made her wear her Amethyst necklace. After lunch Roman and Lee made their way in the stands as Celes went to the medical tent with Madam Pomfrey.

Everyone sat in their seats with excitement and chatted excitedly as they waited for everything to begin. Then it happened. Cedric was the first to come out the tent. Roman gasped when she saw the dragon and grabbed a hold of Lee's hand. She felt excited but also nervous. She was actually really scared. She knew that most of her nervousness was Celes' emotion she was feeling.

Once Cedric entered the arena he surveyed the area. He tried sneaking up on the dragon's nest to get the golden egg but the dragon roared at him and blew fire at him. Cedric moved out the way just in time.

"Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow" Bagman the commentary announced.

Cedric hid behind a bolder and threw a rock to distracted the dragon. When she wasn't looking he made a mad dash to the nest but the dragon and saw him and blew fire out at him. He quickly dodged behind another bolder.

"He's taking risks, this one!" Bagman announced."I swear if that damn man say another thing I'm going to hex him." Roman growled.

"It will be fine, you will see." Lee gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Cedric then transfigured a rock on the ground and it turned into a dog. The dog barked and ran around.

"He is making the dragon go for the dog instead of him." Lee said in awe. The dragon took the bait and was after the dog then it. Cedric quickly ran towards the nest.

Once the dragon felt the dog was no longer a threat to her eggs she was returning back.

"Cedric its returning!" Roman screamed out.

The dragon roared her anger and blew out fire. Cedric slid to a stop as he was burned.

"Ooooh! Clever move - pity it didn't work!"

Roman pulled out her wand and Lee grabbed it out of her hand. "Let go, Lee."

"No, he is just commentating."

Cedric then transfigured multiple rocks into dogs and set them loose. While the dragon was occupied he quickly made another mad dash to the nest and slid right next to it. He grabbed the golden egg and ran back to safety. The crowd made a deafening roar as Cedric succeeded with capturing the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman shouted. "And now the marks from the judges!"

"A 38? Kakaoff is playing favorites. How is he going to give him a 3!" Roman protested.

"Ro, his name is Karkaroff."

"No, I said it how I meant it. Kakaoff. That shit head. Come on, Celes is crying." She and Lee left the stands and snuck into the medical tent. Sure enough Celes was helping heal Cedric and crying over his wounds.

"Oh, Celes, please don't cry." Cedric told her. "I assure you, I will be fine."

Celes sniffed and wiped at her eyes, "I know but you still got hurt."

"I would have been worse off if it weren't for Roman warning me that the dragon was coming back."

"I wasn't sure you heard me." Roman told him.

He smiled at Roman, "You have a good set of lungs on you." he told her.

"Oh, Cel bear." Roman said as she hugged her. "He was awesome out there. However, I am going to hex Badman and Kakaoff. Badman's commutating is horrid! Just horrid! Then Kakaoff is totally play favorites. He gave Teddy a 3! A 3! The bastard!"

Cel gave a little laugh, "Ro, you are saying their names wrong. Its Bagman and Karkaroff."

"No, I said their name like I meant it." Ro huffed.

"Miss McTaggert, Mr. Jordan, you shouldn't be in here." Madam Pomfrey told them.

"Sorry, we just wanted to make sure Cedric and Celes were okay." Lee told her.

She frowned then nodded her head, "Very well, but don't stay too long. It sounds like Miss Delacour is almost done. Miss Diggory, hurry along with the potion for your brother. Mr. Diggory get some rest when you take the potion."

"Yes, ma'am." Both Cedric and Celes said.

"Well, we are going back to the castle." Roman told them. "I can't stand listening to that Badman and seeing the crappy scores Kakaoff is giving."

"I had to take her wand from her." Lee told them. "She was going to hex bagman right in the middle of the task."

"He deserved it." Roman muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Celes, I want you to have this." Cedric pulled out a small version of the dragon he got past.

Roman gasped, "They gave you small dragons?"

"Yeah, all four of us got one."

"All four? I will see you guys later… if you don't see me, I'm rubbing elbows with people. Come on Lee, we have to make a plane to get the the other three."

"The other three? Not one?" Lee asked as he followed her out the tent.

"Oh, no, we have to get all three."

For the next few days Roman had kept busy trying to collect the miniature dragons. She was able to collect one from Harry, and then she bargained with Fluer a couple of strands of her Luscious Licorice. Roman had stalked Krum for a few days and had figured out his day. He was in class during the morning. In the afternoon he would come up to the castle eat lunch, and go up to the library. Then in the late afternoon he would go out for a jog, shower, and dinner.

Roman smiled as she walked into the library and found Krum's fan girls an aisle away. She walked to the aisle he was in and stood in front of him. "Krum, I'm Roman McTaggert,"

"I have seen you around," he said in a heavy accent.

She smiled, "Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to give me your little dragon you got from your first task?"

He gave her a lopsided smile, "You mean this?" he pulled out the small dragon from his pocket.

Roman smiled brightly as she looked down at it. "Oh, yes." she breathed.

"What will you give me in return?"

"Well, what do you want? I can make many things."

Krum frowned as he thought about what he wanted. "I do not want materialistic thing. I want a name."

Roman's eyes shot up, "What name do you want?"

Krum's eyes shot behind her and then he looked back at Roman, "I want a girl's name."

She frowned as she turned and then spotted Hermione sitting at a table trying to study but every now and then she was glare at the giggling girls. Roman smiled and turned back to Krum. She took a step closer to him and wrapped her hand around the hand he held the dragon in. "That is all you need?" she whispered. "Just a name?"

"Just a name."

"Hermione."

"Her…"

"Her-my-own-e, Hermione."

He nodded and let Roman take the dragon.

Roman squealed and walked away with the dragon in hand. When she was almost out the door a girl stopped her.

"McTaggert." The girl called.

Roman turned and came face to face with the girl. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a Slytherin robe. "Yes, may I help you?"

"You need to stay away from Krum because I will be the one going to date him." She hissed.

"Okay… good luck."

"No, you don't understand. He is mine."

"I don't care. I am not interested in him. If you want him go for it."

"Good, then you will give me that dragon he gave you."

Roman laughed, "Now you are just talking crazy. If you want to the dragon you are going to have to _try_ and take it from me." she challenged.

"McTaggert, I am willing to duel you."

She laughed again, "Bring it on."

"Roman!" Celes called as she ran into the library in a panic. "Roman, what in Merlin are you doing? Do you know what time it is? We need to get ready or we will be late for the dinner party." She dragged Roman out the library and up to Gryffindor tower.

Roman quickly changed into black tights, a black lace longsleeves, and a maroon colored spaghetti strap babydoll dress. She slipped on black heels and quickly brushed her hair back. With a simple french braid in place she was ready to go. She slipped on her soft leather jacket and ran down the stairs and smiled at Lee. He was dressed in on black except for a tan shirt that was tucked neatly into his pants.

"You look handsome." Roman smiled.

"And you look very pretty."

Celes came down the stairs and she was dressed in a pair of black jeans that were covered to the knee by a pair of black heeled boots, with a blue flowly shirt over a white tank that both stopped mid thigh. She wore a waist length fitted leather jacket her hair was pulled back in a curly high pony tail with her bangs straight in her eyes slightly. She topped it off with a blue jeweled headband.

"Well, don't you look pretty." lee told her.

"Why thank you." She said. "Come on, Blaise is going to meet us at the Great Hall."

Once they met Blaise in the Great Hall they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Once they made it there Roman nervasly took a deep breath. Lee gave her an encouraging squeeze of the hand. and Celes took her other hand.

"You can do this." She told her.

Roman nodded and they entered the Three Broomsticks. "Well, don't you kids look nice." A witch told them.

"Thank you," Celes smiled. "We are here to see Mr. Dunn."

"Oh, he has been waiting. Follow me."

Roman held Lee's hand and waited for Celes and Blais to walk ahead of them. "Lee," She looked at him in worry. "Please, keep me warm. I feel like I may lose myself. Keep my mind."

Lee leaned down and gave her a little kiss. "I will keep you safe."

She took another deep breath and caught up with Celes and Blaise just in time. The witch knocked on the door and Alan opened the door. He gave a polite smile.

"Good evening, please come in." He told them.

Roman lead the way into the room. Once they were in she turned to her father and greeted him with a polite smile. "Father, I would like to introduce you to Celes, my very good friend and roommate."

"Ah, yes, Miss Diggory. It is nice to finally meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too." Celes told him.

"I would also like to introduce you to Lee Jordan, my good friend and companion for the evening."

"Mr. Jordan, it is nice to meet you too."

"Good evening sir,"

"And this is Blaise Zabini, Celes' companion for the evening."

"Good evening, Mr. Zabini. It is nice to meet you."

"Good evening sir."

"I would like to thank you for inviting us to this special holiday that you celebrate." Blaise told him.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Father, we all pitched in and bought you this chocolate gateau. It is one of the best cakes from Honey Dukes." Roman told her father.

"It is extremely rich." Celes added.

"Have you visited, Honey Dukes, sir?" Blaise asked.

"No, I haven't had the time."

"If you really enjoy sweets I strongly recommend you visit."

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini, I will visit before I leave." Alan told him. "Please, take your seats at the table." he placed the chocolate cake on the table that held nothing but sweets. He took his seat at the head of the table as everyone found their name cards.

Roman's seat was to the right of him, as Celes was to the left. Lee's seat was next to lee and Blaise was next to Celes. They all sat and smiled at each other. It was strange how she felt so empty at that moment. All the her emotion, of play, love, and laughter was gone. All she felt was a slow seeping coldness.

Celes gave Roman a worried side glance and then rubbed her foot against her. Roman gave a little kick and a small smile.

Lee placed a gentle hand on her thigh and gave her a squeeze. His hand then crept a little higher and Roman's lust kicked in and warmed her. She placed her hand on his and squeezed it.

Roman crossed her legs at the knee she looked up at her father. "Father, I had explained a little bit of the meaning of this holiday, but would you honor us with a proper explanation?"

Alan smiled at his daughter, "Thanksgiving is a holiday that we celebrate in America. We come together for one day over a large feast with family and friends and give thanks. I would like to start of our dinner by stating what I am thankful for." he stood up with his glass in hand. "I would like to give thanks for this time I have with my daughter and her friends, and I hope to have more of them."

Lee squeezed Roman's thigh again. Roman stood after her father and gave a polite smile. "I am thankful for all my friends for making my school experience as fun and entertaining as possible and I'm thankful for my soul mate."

Celes stood up with a bright smile, "I'm thankful for my soul mate, for always keeping me on my toes, and I am also thankful for my family and friends."

After Blase and Lee gave their thanks it was time to start the dinner. Celes and Blaise kept the flow of the conversation and Lee would add his opinion here and there. For the most part Roman stayed quiet and fought the need to pull away from her father's gloved hand. Lee had done well with his table equettict and remembering everything Celes had taught him. A couple of times he kicked Roman under the table to show her he was finally successful with scooping his food onto the back of his fork. Roman gave him a real smile and winked at him. He had managed to Blaises attention and to show him. he hand gave him a nod.

After dinner they all moved from the table and into the little sitting area in front of the fire. "Would you like some coffee or tea? There is plenty of sweets if you want to help yourself." Alan told them.

"I will have some tea." Celes told him.

Roman muttered something under her breath as she gave Celes a scrunched up face. When Alan wasn't looking Celes stuck her tongue out at Roman. Roman smiled and stuck her's out. Blaise stuck his out at Roman and then made some kind of monkey face. Roman giggled and quickly looked away as she covered her mouth and coughed. Lee smiled and looked away.

Alan looked over to Celes and Blaised and mouthed, "Thank you."

Celes nodded as she took her tea cup. "So, Mr. Dunn how long are you going to be here?"

"Well, I have to go back home for some more work but I'm constantly traveling here and home. My work keeps me busy, sometimes too busy."

"What kind of work do you do?" Blaise asked.

"I work for my tribe console and for the American's Ministry of Magic."

"Ah, I see."

"It can be difficult at times. I will be retiring in another few months though."

"Oh, that must be nice." Celes told him.

He sighed, "It sounds nice but I am worried that the emptiness of the house will cave in onto me."

"Well, I hope he suffers first." Roman muttered under her breath.

Celes felt the anger radiating off of Roman. She frowned at her but then smiled at Alan, "Well, maybe you can start filling your house with things that won't make you feel like its empty."

"What would you fill your home with so that you will not feel like it is empty?" Blaise asked.

"I am not sure." Alan told them.

Lee tilted his head to the side as he looked at Alan. He knew he was lying but he was not sure why. So he asked. "I don't think you are being truthful." Lee told him. "What do you want to fill your home with?"

"Well," Alan cleared his throat, "Well, I always enjoyed the sounds of children laughing and their bare feet slapping against the hardwood floors." he smiled as if he was remembering Roman as a baby screaming in laughter and running around the house.

Roman's anger spiked. Her eyes turned black and the room started to turn cold. She tried desperately to keep a hold of her warmth. Lee brushed his pinky finger over hers and she was able to take a calming breath.

Alan sat comfortably in his chair and then looked over to Lee. "Mr. Jordan, I know you are my daughter's companion this evening, but are you her boyfriend?"

Lee choked on his tea and Blaise covered his chuckle with a cough. "Uh, no. We are just really good friends." he told him.

"Really? The way you seem protective of her I would have thought you were in a relationship."

"Uh, no. We are just good friend."

"Please forgive me, but I don't understand. I see the same magic that surrounded the two of you that had surround me and my wife."

Roman gave him a cold smile, "Father, I have a boyfriend but it is not Lee."

"Why did you not invite him? No offense, Mr. Jordan, I am enjoying your company, but I would think one would bring their significant other."

"Well, he could not make it."

"He could not make it or you did not want him here?"

Roman supplied him with an excuse."He could not make it. Something about a detention."

"I don't think he is a very good role model if he is in detention."

"With all due with respect, sir, I don't think you have a right to say whom is a good role model for Roman, and I am not in a relationship with her because I am gay." Lee stood up, "If you will excuse me, I have to relieve myself." then he left.

Roman sat stiffly in her seat as she looked into the fire. It angered her and hurt her that her father craved children in his home when all he had done was abuse and beat her. Then it hurt her more that Fred wasn't there to be her boyfriend and her father and not only picked up on it but also picked up on the fact that she liked Lee.

Celes cleared her throat and smiled at Alan. "Tonight was a lovely evening but I am afraid it is becoming late and we have classes in the morning."

"Ah, yes please forgive me. But before you leave please take these gifts." He walked over to three white large boxes. He handed one to Celes and two to Roman. I do hope you find good use for them." He smiled.

"Thank you." Celes told him.

Roman nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.

Alan held Roman's arm before she could walk out. "You are to come back this weekend for a proper evaluation." He whispered.

"As far as I'm concerned this was the evaluation and I no longer need to see you for the rest of the school year." She hissed.

"Are you forgetting that you had dance training this past summer?"

Roman cursed under her breath. "Fine."

"I will send word tomorrow morning on what day and time you will come." He gave her a cold smile as he thought of something. "You will bring Mr. Jordan again. "

Roman pulled away from him and left the room.

Celes knew that the Thanksgiving Dinner had not gone well at all. She also wanted to burst out that she had in fact met Roman's dad the year before the whole time. And not to mention her constant correspondence with the man. She felt terrible now that she saw the way Roman was with her father. She wished she could tell Roman how kind he and all the horrible things, even the ones Celes didn't know about, weren't true. She walked silently back to the castle wrapped in Blaise's coat. He had his arm around Celes.

"You okay Tiny?" he asked softly as they walked along.

"Yeah, kind of sad. I wish Roman would give Alan a chance." Celes said looking up at Blaise. His eyes widened.

"You informal, you barely know that man." he said. They were yards in front of Lee and Roman so Celes decided to tell Blaise everything. After she explained the situation he hugged her to his side. They were heading through the gates to the school at that point. "Babe, she's your best friend you need to tell her."

"I know I do, its just Alan asked me not to...and tonight I thought he was going to you know tell the world that he's been in contact with me….but he didn't." she said as they mounted the steps into the back way of the castle.

"Well screw him, Celes. Roman is your soul mate, if that man is going to become apart of Roman's life there has to be truth...and it should start with you I think." he said stopping them in the small court yard to sit down. Lee and Roman came up hand in hand.

"Everything alright?" Roman asked sensing Celes' sadness.

"Yeah Ro, just want to spend some time with Blaise now, okay?" Celes asked. Roman's eyes flashed for a second but then she nodded. Lee walked her away from them.

"Ugh, cheer me up Blaise." Celes demanded once Lee and Roman were nowhere to be seen.

Blaise grinned and obliged by pulling Celes into a long kiss. She deepened the kiss by crawling into his lap. She enthusiastically returned his every touch. His hands trailed down over her buttocks and then her thighs which he squeezed causeing Celes to moan. She pulled away breathing hard, her entire body was on fire and she wanted nothing more than to have Blaise right then.

"Oh we need to stop." she said softly and Blaise groaned.

"Do we?" he asked clearly he didn't want to stop ever.

"Yes, we are in a very public place." Celes said looking around at the abandoned courtyard. Blaise pulled Celes to him and kissed her once again warming her to her toes then pulling away ever so slightly.

"We could go somewhere more private." he said waggling his eyebrows. Their relationship had become this need to touch each other to explore each other. Celes knew where it was heading and honestly she was ready for that but something still stopped her. Probably the fact that she'd rather not lose her virginity in a dark corridor pushed against a wall.

"Oh Blaise, you have no idea how badly I want to go somewhere private with you. But when we finally do...that I want it to be…"she stopped looking at him for help.

"Special. I know Tiny." he said rubbing his thumb over her cheek and she grinned at him and kissed him again very deeply, and she was about to pull away and say screw special when Harry walked into the courtyard and Celes' entire body went rigid. She hadn't talked to him at all since he kissed her outside the library. And she didn't even look at him in the champions tent. She unglued herself from Blaise and gave a small wave to Harry.

"Hello Potter." Blaise said easily.

"Zabini, Diggory." he said nodding to both.

"You did bloody good in the first task." Blaise said and Celes smiled at Harry to let him know she felt the same. She couldn't say as much because for some reason right now her vocal cords were shut off.

"Thanks." he said and continued on. When he was gone Blaise turned to Celes.

"What was that about?" he asked and Celes shot up and began to walk into the school her heeled boots making a clicking noise as she walked.

"What was what?" she asked.

"Its like a switch flipped when Potter walked in." Blaise said catcting up to her.

"Oh, Harry and I have history plus I didn't want him blabbing to Ron and the twins they'd probably try to kill you or something." Celes said off handedly as she headed towards Gryffindor tower.

"Uh huh. Well I have homework babe, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?" he asked stopping her and turning her to him. And suddenly she wasn't thinking about Harry Potter because Blaise looked good enough to eat. She coyly walked over to him and laced her arms around his neck and tilted her head back. She could feel Blaise's arousal.

"Yes, I will see you at breakfast tomorrow." she said and he leaned down and kissed her lifting her off her feet slightly. She squealed and when he set her down he was gone in a flash leaving her there grinning like an idiot.

The next week of classes were fairly standard until Tranfigureation. McGonnigal lead them out into one of the many halls in the castle and smiled.

She told them there would be a Ball in honor of the tournament and Celes bounced in her seat a little with anticipation. She snickered along with her family and friends as Ron stood up and had to demonstrate how to dance with the Professor. Then when she asked them all to stand up Celes and the rest of the girls, including Roman stepped forward while the boys just stood along the wall until Neville stepped forward. Celes smiled and took his hand.

"Good show Neville." she said as they began to work on the dance together. Roman chose to dance with Lee opposed to Fred who rather sit on the wall and watch. Celes began to get into the music and suddenly exclaimed, "Switch partners." and the girls spun away from the boys and into the arms of another boy. Celes was now dancing with Lee. She smiled up at him and he lifted her set her back down.

"I think you and Roman need to just declare yourselves a couple." Celes said as he led her through the dance.

"Celes, for the last time we are just friends." he exclaimed spinning her.

"Oh please." Celes said and then spun away from him again landing herself in the very awkward arms of Harry Potter.

"Erm, hello Celes." he said clumsy doing the dance with her. She smiled up at him and they slowed down and began to sway in a circle on the spot. "So, erm, how have you been?" he asked.

"Since the library? Great." she said unsarcastically.

"That's brilliant." he responded clumsy leading her into a spin and then picking her up and spinning her about some more. She slid down his body as he put her back down and suddenly as they looked at each other they were the only ones in the room. Celes felt like she was floating dancing in Harry's arms and she liked it. She swayed closer to him and then all of a sudden the spell was broken and Celes was being spun away from Harry. She was dancing with Roman, she smiled at her best friend as the two improved something on the spot that had everyone stopping to watch while McGonagall shook her head.

Later that night in Gryffindor tower Celes sat perched in front of the fire, she was working on a Defence the Dark Arts essay and leaned over it writing so intently she didn't see Harry come up and sit down next to her. When she looked up to look up a reference in her book she gave a start.

"Oh, Harry I didn't even see you join me." she said holding her hand over her heart. She smiled but then looked around the room and realized she and Harry were alone. She had though maybe Roman and Lee were still there but it appeared in her distraction of doing homework she missed them going to bed.

"So, about earlier today, you felt that right?" he asked looking into her eyes. The intensity made Celes want to look away. She set down her quill and parchment on the table in front of the couch.

"Yes…" she said softly finally looking away from him blushing.

"Celes, I know things have been...rough between us but…" Harry said trailing off and touching her hand lightly. That was all it took, one small touch and Celes was leaning in to kiss him. When their lips connected Celes felt such heat that she moved closer to Harry on the couch placing her hands on his hips. He pulled her into his lap so that she was straddled on top of him and deepened the kiss. She moaned and returned his kiss. Then she started thinking of Blaise and her eyes flew open and she flew away from Harry in an instant.

"I have a boyfriend." she said breathlessly.

"Didn't seem to stop you from returning that whole thing." Harry said looking angry.

"Harry, I'm not a cheater. I'm not going to do that to him. I can't, I love him. And we had our chance. It didn't work remember?" Celes said getting up and gathering her things.

"You were the one who decided it wasn't going to work before it even started. Celes, I know you have feelings for me." he said standing her stopping her from gathering her things and turning her to look at him. "Break up with Blaise."

Celes looked at him slightly shocked. "No, didnt you hear a word I said. I _love_ him, very much I don't want to break up with him. Even if its for you." Celes said pulling away.

"You love me too Celes, I can just tell. And Ill tell you right now I love you Celes. I dont know when I fell and I dont know why I have but i do." he said and leaned forward to kiss her again, she turned her cheek to him and he gave a frustrated growl.

"I'm sorry." Celes whispered tears stinging her eyes.

"Yeah okay." Harry said letting her go and stocking off to the dorms. Celes sat down shaking with tears. She looked up when Ron came in the Common Room. He took one look at her and sat down.

"Oh Ronald go to bed." Celes sniffed and he shook his head hugging her around the shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh Harry and I just had a fight, he wants to be with me...and I don't want to be with him." Celes said rubbing her eyes.

"Celes, I may not be the smartest person…" he said and Celes scoffed with a smiled. "But given that you're crying about a fight you had with him, wouldn't you think you might have some feelings for him?" he asked.

Celes stared at her cousin through blurry eyes and then shook her head burying her face in his chest and having a proper cry. She went to bed that night not feeling any better. She sat down on the side of her bed and pulled the clip Roman had lent her out of her hair leaving it on her bed side table she curled up on her bed in her uniform still and fell asleep.

She dreamt of Death Eaters, one of them with her mothers face. Coming towards her, a creepy two faced man, the Dark Mark and then she was jolted awake by someone.

"You overslept." Roman was saying as Celes sat up and cleared her eyes of sleep. They were extra cruddy from falling asleep with tears in them.

"I was up late working on that bloody essay for Moody." Celes said which was half true anyways. She got up and stretched, Roman had already taken her clip back and had it placed in her own hair. Celes simply shrugged grabbed her toiletries bag and robe and headed to the bath. She stood under the heat of the shower for 10 minutes allowing the water to clear her head, only when Roman poked her head in and asked if she was alright did Celes clean her hair and body. She got out toweled off and wrapped in her robe. She went back into the dorm to dress for classes today opting for a little rebellion she put on a pair of black jeans a white school button down with a loosely tied Gryffindor tie she threw a Scarlet lined robe on over that and grabbed one of Romans luscious liquorice took a bite and it righted her hair so that it was stick straight. She pulled on her socks and trainers and headed down to the Common Room. She saw Harry talking with Roman and Lee and dodged them heading to the portrait hole. She made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast and an intense amount of relief filled her when she saw Blaise. She went over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. When he pulled away and looked down at her slightly confused.

"I was going to ask you to Yule Ball you didn't have to bribe me with that." he said grinning, she looked up at him and gave a half smile. His face filled with concern. "Whats going on Tiny?"

"Harry Potter kissed me last night."she blurted out, she hadnt planned on saying anything but she wanted to be honest she realized.

Blaise's smiled disappeared and his eyes got dark. "I'll hit him." he said and Celes laughed a little of the tension draining.

"No, I handled it. I just wanted to tell you. So youre going to ask me to the Yule Ball eh?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well yeah, but I have something special planned for it." he said winking and taking her over to Slytherin table. Draco sneered as she sat down and she simply rolled her eyes.

"Special, so a surprise. Oh color me intrigued." she said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Oh you will love it babe I can promise you that." he said leaning into kiss her again. They broke apart when a gagging noise was made. Celes turned to find it was Draco. Of course it was Draco.

"Are we bothering you Malfoy?" she asked coldly. Her former best friend sneered at her.

"As a matter of fact Diggory you are. Please don't do that at our table." he snapped.

"Oh yeah okay, that didn't stop you and Pansy from practically having coitus on this table yesterday. You're hardly offended Draco." Celes said and Draco blushed.

"Shut it Diggory." he said getting up, Celes softened a bit and nodded.

"Why do you cut him so much slack?" Blaise asked, he didn't sound angry just curious.

"Because once he was the closest friend I had." she said sadly.

"You gotta move on from that, hes not worth it Celes." Blaise said.

"I know, lets just go to class now okay?" she asked grabbing a piece of toast jamming it in her mouth and getting up. He nodded got up took her hand and they walked hand in hand to Celes' first class.

"Meet me in our tower, no classes this afternoon and I have something planned." he said pulling her close to kiss her. She was left breathless. She walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and forgot for a while about anything but school.

All morning long Roman was excited. She had finally found the opportunity to sell her new creation she knew was going to be a hit with the girls. With Yule Ball just around the corner it was going to be money in the bank. After her Defence of the Dark Arts class with Professor Snape it was time for lunch. She had decided she was going to spend the her lunch period selling her product. With multiple boxes in hand and a crate to stand on she went into the courtyard and set up.

"Calling all girls of Hogwarts and Beauxbaton Academy!" Roman called out. "May I have your attention please? I understand that Yule Ball is just around the corner. As a girl I understand that we have more to do in our preparations. Well, What if I said that I can make part of your preparations easier?"

"What are you going on about, McTaggert?" a girl from Hufflepuff asked her.

"I'm talking about Luscious Licorice." she pointed at the girl. "You will be my first person to demonstrate what I'm talking about. Step right up." The girl frowned at her. "Oh, come on. I won't bite… hard." she teased.

The girl rolled her eyes and walked up to her.

"Okay, we all know that the main part of Yule Ball is the dress. We have to have the perfect dress, right?"

More girls gathered around and muttered their agreement.

"And the second part of Yule Ball is the hair, right? You aren't sure if you want your hair to be down, long, straight, curly, up, or short, right?"

"I think Granger, can use a lot of tips with hair." One girl laughed.

Roman gave a smile, "And I think you could use a lot of tips for makeup and fashion but you don't see me tell you that. Oh wait, I just did." She told the girl without missing a beat.

Girls giggled and gather closer around.

"What, I'm trying to say is I have the solution to your hair problems. As my lovely Hufflepuff girl is going to demonstrate." She pulled out a some licorice and handed it to the HufflePuff girl.

"Really, McTaggert, all this for some candy?"

"Be patient, my pretty, be patient. What I want you to do is take a bite of it, and think of a color you want your hair to be."

The girl rolled her eyes and took a bit and thought of a color. starting from her roots her hair turned to a blond color. The crowd of girls gasped in awe as they stepped closer.

Roman smiled and held up a mirror. "This is what you look like as a blond. Very pretty if you don't mind me saying." She winked at the girl and the girl blushed. "As you can see ladies, you can change your hair color, but that is not all. You there." She pointed to a Beauxbaton girl. "Come forward. I want you to bite this and think of a hair length."

The girl bit into it and her hair became shorter. More of the girls gasped. "Will it grow back?" The french girl asked.

"Oh yes, its only a spell. Once the spell is done your hair will grow back to how it was.

"You, I want you to think of a hair style." She told a Slytherin girl.

The girl thought of a hairstyle and her hair was pulled up into a French twist.

"Very glamorous," Roman smiled.

"Now you," She pointed to a another French girl, "I want you to think of a hairstyle and a different color."

The french girl did as directed and her hair was colored into a bright red color and pulled into a bun.

"Ooh! Red, I like it. Do you have a date for Yule Ball? Because I think your fiery hair is just my type." Roman flirted.

The girl giggled as she blushed.

"How long does it last?" A girl asked.

"How much are you selling it?" Another asked.

"Ladies, ladies." She calmed them. "The spell last up to the point you fall asleep for the night. The next day it is gone."

"What if we change our minds about the hairstyle will it change automatically or are we stuck with it?" Another girl asked.

"Ah! The perfect question, no your hair will not change automatically. You will have to take another bite and think of another style. I would advise you take small bites to make the licorice last longer." Roman told them.

"And for the price, I am only selling them for one galleon a string."

"I want four strings." one girl called out.

"I want ten!"

"If you will make one orderly line I will start selling them." Roman told them. It was at the end of lunch when she finally was sold out. She was packing up all her empty boxes when a girl from Hufflepuff came up to her.

"Um, are you still selling your hair licorice?" she asked.

"Sorry, I just sold out."

"Oh, uh, will you have more tomorrow?" She asked.

Roman turned and saw a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was just as tall as her with an athletic built.

"Hey, little Gray!" someone called out to her. "Hurry up or we are going to be late for class.

"I'll be there in a bit!"

"Gray? As in little sister of Dalton?"

The girl blushed again, "Uh, no. I just hang around him a lot."

Roman smiled, "Tell you what, how about I make you a batch and deliver them to you by supper."

"How much are they?"

"They are one galleon a string."

She nodded, "Okay, I will buy one."

"Perfect, I will see you at supper." Roman gave her a wink and walked away. She shrank down all her boxes and placed them into her bag. She was near the library for her study hour when someone grabbed her arm. She quickly turned to hit them but then stopped about an inch from Dalton's nose. "You ass!" Roman hissed at him.

"You seem really jumpy." he told her.

"Only when people grab me for no reason. Geez, what do you want?"

He smiled at her, "Do you always flirt with girls?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "How else am I supposed to make a profit? someone has to make them feel special."

"So, does that mean you are into girls too?"

Roman walked up close as she lowered her eyes seductively, "Mmm, didn't I give you the whole lesson on girls and flowers? What do you think?"

He frowned, "So when you kissed Celes was it because you were claiming her last year?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Celes and me are soul mates. Nothing and no one will ever keep us apart. She is mine and I am hers until death do us part."

His frown became deeper, "I don't want you flirting with Lexie." He told her.

"Ooh, that must be the Hufflepuff that came to my little auction. She is pretty, long brown hair, blue eyes, a long lean body. I think I would enjoy having her body wrapped around me."

"McTaggert!" he growled. "I am not playing."

Roman laughed, "Whatever you say Dalton. Now is there a reason why you are here stopping me from going to the library or did you just want my attention? You know, I don't mind if you, Lexie, and I have a little thing together."

"Will you stop it?" he ran a hand through his hair. "I was wondering if you finished the gift?"

Roman smiled, "Yes, I finished." she pulled out a small box and held it out to him.

He frowned as he held it. "It's small and light."

"Don't open it, all you need to do is give it to her and allow her to open it. When she does open it, it will transform into a rose."

He lifted eyebrow, "Just a rose."

She sighed, "A single red rose means 'I love you.'"

"I think that is a big leap." he told her.

Roman rolled her eyes, "Just trust me. "It means I love you, however the rose you will be giving her will be enchanted. "It will not wilt or die. It will change colors. And If my instincts are right it will change colors a lot. Right now, it is yellow with red tips with means friendship and falling in love. Along with the rose will be a note that explains all the colors and their meanings. So you don't have to say anything."

Dalton nodded, "Thank you, McTaggert. I really appreciate this."

"You are welcome. Now be gone with you so I can fantasize about Lexi." she teased.

"And there you go breaking the special moment we just had." he grumbled.

Roman laughed, "You sir, started this when you tried looking up my skirt, consider this pay back and a war that you will never win."

He shook his head and walked away.

Roman held her stomach as it growled, she waked into the library for her study hour and set her book bag down. Snape glared at her.

"Miss McTaggert, you are late, 50 points from Gryffindor." he announced.

Roman smiled and winked at him, "Whatever you say Professor. I still feel the love."

"25 more points."

She smiled and sat down. Halfway through the study hour someone hit her with a paperball. She frowned and looked around and saw Fred looking at her. He did some weird hand movements and she frowned at him.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he whispered as he made the gestures to go along with it.

If she wasn't still mad at him she would have thought it was funny but she was annoyed with him. She rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Another paper ball hit her.

"What?" she hissed at him.

"Will you," he pointed at her. "go to the dance," he made a gesture of dancing, "With me?" then he pointed at himself.

Roman smiled, "No." she told him as she shook her head.

Ron snickered and Fred glared at him.

Roman quickly finished her work, and gave her work to Snape and left. Fred turned in his work and ran after her.

"Roman!" he called as he caught up with her outside the library. "What the bloody hell was that about? Why won't you go to the ball with me?"

"Why? Why?" she nearly yelled. "I'll tell you why? Because you basically ignored me since we started this year, when I asked what happened this summer to told me to let you handle it and to keep out, then when I needed you the most you told me to ask Lee."

"When did you really need me?" he asked her.

"My father was here this November and I wanted you, my boyfriend, to go to the dinner party he invited me to. When I asked you, you told me: 'Roman, sweetie, I am sorry. I am really sorry, but I cannot go. Take Lee, he will protect you and keep your entertained. When you get back I promise we will do something together. Now, let us work.'. Does that ring any bells?"

"Well this is me following through on that promise."

"And this is me telling you no. If you really wanted to go with me you would have asked me properly and apologized. However, I already told Lee I would go with him. Of course I didn't let him ask me."

"What?"

"It was your idea, Fred. 'Take Lee, he will protect you and keep you entertained.' So that is exactly what I'm doing. I'm taking Lee, and he is going to keep me entertained." She then smiled at him, "I may even snog him while I'm at it."

"Roman, don't you dare." he growled at him.

"Too late, I'm going to do it." she told him and walked away.

Celes made her way to the Astronomy tower her stomach fluttering in anticipation. She hoped for super romance. And knowing Blaise he would deliver just that. She made it to the spiral stairs that led to the top of the tower and there on either side lining all the way up were candles and red rose petals were in the center. Celes gave a small laugh and began to climb the stairs. The only light was the glow of the candles. She grinned as she reached the door which had a sign hanging on it saying "Enter" she pushed the door open and standing in the middle of the round room was Blaise. He held a guitar and stood on top of a pile of rose petals surrounded by millions of candles. He began to strum the guitar, Celes knew he played and even sang but she had never heard him sing...seriously.

" _Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover."_ he sang slowly. The Beatles, he'd researched Muggle music for her.

" _Something in the way she woos me...Don't want to leave her now you know I believe in how."_ he got out his wand and made music join him. He continued the song and Celes felt her eyes fill with tears as he sang the song to her. She loved him so much in that moment and she could tell by his choice of song that he clearly did.

When he finished the song he was standing in front of her. He took off the guitar and handed her a single red rose. She looked down at it, her face was soaked from crying.

"Go to the ball with me?" he asked.

"Yes." she said placing her arms behind his neck and kissing him deeply. The moment was so intense by the romance of what Blaise had just done for her that she found it heated instantly. She dropped the rose so she could pull his shirt up but he pulled away eyes dark with desire.

"We can't…" he said softly.

"Why? This is beautiful, and special." she said going to pull his shirt off again.

"If we do…" Blaise said, Celes shook her head dropped his shirt and stepped back she unbuttoned her shirt slowly and pushed it off. Blaise's breathing became labored as she removed her jeans. She stood in front of him in just her panties and bra. Before he could change his mind he stepped towards her and pulled her to him kissing her deeply, he lowered her to the floor and suddenly everything became feelings and emotions and they no longer thought about what they were doing simply that it felt good and right and they were together.

After, an hour or so, Celes would vaguely think of how foolish it was just to jump him the way she did but at that moment bliss was all she could feel. They lay intertwined in each others arms half asleep. Blaise leaned up over her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, no I'm fantastic." she said hugging him and kissing him deeply.

"I didnt hurt you?" he asked.

"No." she said, she was only half lying at first it had but wasn't that how it was? She sighed and looked around the tower. Most of the candles had gone out and so the room was shadowed.

"What now?" he asked softly brushing her hair back, it was back to factory settings somewhere in the middle the spell had worn off and it was now wavey again.

"Well…" she snuggled closer to him. "We could always go again." she said seductively. He laughed and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"As much as I want to, shouldn't we think of heading down to dinner?" he asked.

"Mmm, I suppose you're right." Celes groaned sitting up looking around for her cloths. "Roman will be worried if we don't show up." they dressed and Celes magiced the tower to clean itself and then the two headed hand in hand down to the Great Hall. Celes felt like she was walking on air, she probably looked it too. It was confirmed when Roman gave her an odd look. Celes simply smiled and sat down with Blaise. He filled her plate for her while she filled Roman's. She placed the plate in front of Roman and turned to take the one Blaise filled for her and when their hands touched she gave him a very special smile kissed him quite deeply and then took her food from him and dug in.

Celes didn't see the way Harry was looking at her until she was about halfway through her food. She looked up when Roman barked a laugh at something Lee had said and caught Harry staring at her. His eyes were filled with lust, did he know that she just…? She looked at Blaise who was listening to something Hermione was saying about Bulgaria but he didn't look back at her. She looked at Harry sharpley shook her head. He just grinned bigger at her and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Then on impulse she looked around the table.

"Blaise and I had the sex." she declared and the whole table stopped, Ron choked on his juice while Blaise dropped his fork in his mashed potatoes. Roman looked at Celes in shock and Celes finally realized what she did and turned deep red. Before anyone could say anything about this announcement Harry abruptly got up from the table dropped his cup and left the Great Hall. Celes couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction, granted it wasn't a whole lot she was humiliated.

Roman laughed as she felt Harries emotion and Celes' emotions. "Celes did the romantic dirty. This is priceless… Hey, wait, I was supposed to be your first." she frowned as she looked at Celes and Blaise. "She is mine, first." she told him.

"Ro, you were my first real kiss." Celes said still blushing deeply. How could she just say that to all the people at the table, her family is sitting there.

Roman smiled, "Oh yeah, that's right." she hugged Celes and kissed her on the cheek. Then she looked at all the Weasley's "If any of you tell Mama Weasley what happened, I'm going to make sure none of you have children." She looked down at Celes. "It will be okay. Everything will work out. Besides, I told Fred I was going to snog Lee at Yule Ball."

Lee choked on his food.

Celes giggled at Lees reaction and smiled. "Roman, please stop you're embarrassing Lee." she looked at Lee and pulled away from Roman and leaned back against Blaise who was still very shocked. She looked up at him. "Sorry." she whispered.

"No, no its okay." he said wrapping his arms around her. "At least now we don't have to listen to all the rumors that will form from our behavior changing." he said and she giggled.

"It hasn't changed that much." she pointed out with a grin. "So you're going to snog Lee publically now?" Celes asked and Lee choked on his soup some more and looked at her in shock.

"Only for Yule Ball, besides I believe my boyfriend likes it." she pointed a glare at Fred. He turned red and left the Great hall. Roman leaned over to Lee, "Sorry, I needed to take the attention off Celes and annoy Fred." she whispered. Celes watched Lee and Roman share a moment and snuggled into Blaise. Then suddenly she wanted to be very alone with him. She got up leaned over kissed Roman squarely on the mouth, for effect, grabbed Blaise's hand and led him out of the Great Hall. They didn't go back to their dormitories that night.

Days had went by and Roman had made a small fortune selling Luscious Licorice. It was such a high demand Roman even was making them hours before Yule Ball. As she was waiting for a batch of them to make she sat in her work room reading over a book. The door to her work room opened and Celes walked in. She smiled at her.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Diggory, are you here to buy some Luscious Licorice?" she asked.

Celes smiled, "No, actually, I was here to bring these." She pulled out three large white boxes from under her robe.

Roman frowned at them and when she realized what they were she hissed at her and walked away from her. "Celes, put those back. We agreed never to open them and to forget about them."

"I know, but the tags said not to open them until today and I think we should really open them. Besides they are gifts from your father."

"That is the point, they are from my father. Who the hell knows what they are."

"I think they are gifts for Yule Ball."

"I don't care."

"Well I'm going to open the one he gave me."

"Celes,"

"Ro, just this once, try to push away whatever bad feelings you have for your father and just open them."

Roman stood in a corner and folded her arms over her chest.

"You are just so stubborn." Celes set the boxes down and took a deep breath. She opened the one that was labeled for her. She gasped as she saw the contents. Roman was by her side in an instant ready to protect her. Celes pulled out a light blue dress. She pressed the dress to her body and found that it was a perfect fit. "Ro, its a perfect fit. Look, isn't it pretty?" she twirled around and smiled up at Roman. "It even came with shoes too."

Roman gave her a smile, "It is pretty," she agreed. She had mixed feelings about the gift. She was happy that Celes was happy but she was also hurt. She suspected that the other two boxes held a dress for her but she didn't want them. She had snuck out to Hogsmeade and bought a simple black dress. When she had learned of the Yule Ball it was her only choice she had. But what really hurt was the fact that he was her father and he had bought Celes a dress. He was supposed to be her father and he was supposed to love and spoil her. But instead he demanded that she do what he wanted her to do. So by giving Celes a dress he was flexing his power and showing her that she was to wear the dress he bought her too.

"Ro, will you open the other two boxes?" Celes asked her.

Roman cleared her throat and walked over to the boxes. She hated how her hands shook. She flexed them and quickly opened the box. Celes gasped as Roman pulled out a deep purple mink fur cloak.

"Oh, Ro, it is so beautiful."

Roman nodded as she placed it back into the box. "It…" She cleared her throat. "It was my mother's." she whispered. "I remember her wearing it when she and my father had went out one night." her hand brushed over the cloak as tears blurred her vision. She brought the cloak to her nose and she caught the subtle hint of her mother's perfume that lingered on it.

Celes placed a hand on Roman's back and gently rubbed her, "I know you don't like your father, Ro, and I know there is some bad history between you, but I think he is trying to reach out to you."

Roman sniffed as she placed the cloak back into the box. She didn't know what to say to her friend. She wanted to believe that what her friend had said was true and she wanted to let herself feel the same way, but couldn't seemed to let go of the anger that she had for him. Every time he had showed signs of being nice and wanting to reach out to her something would happen between them and it was back to the anger and hatred. She picked up the other box and opened it. She pulled out a purple strapless dress. On one side of it was covered with rhinestones and crystals. It was elegant but yet also held her personality of being sexual and outgoing. It was a dress to be noticed.

Sensing that Roman wanted to be alone Celes rubbed her back and quietly left. When Roman knew she was alone she crumpled to the floor and cried. She felt so many emotions she didn't know to handle them. She felt thankful, happy, sad, angry, and hurt. After a good cry she placed the dress back into the box. She quickly packed the last of her Luscious Licorice, grabbed her boxes and made her rounds of deliveries. It was a couple of hours before the ball when a Slytherin boy found her.

"Miss McTaggert," He called. he was tall, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked familiar but she couldn't quite place how. She smiled at him as she recognized him from last year. He was the boy that saved her from the crowd of boys that surrounded her in Zonko's joke shop. "Well, hello. Prescott, correct?"

He smiled at her, "You remembered my name."

"Of course, how I could I forget my saviour from last year."

He gave her a bigger smile as he shook his head then he frowned. "Have you been crying?"

Roman's smile faltered a little, "No, stupid me, I had gotten something in my eyes."

He frowned at her, "It is okay to cry."

"What can I help you with?" She changed the subject.

Prescott shook his head, "You need to go get ready," he told her. "And add a little ice to your eyes. They are a little puffy."

"Thank you for the advice, however I have more deliveries to make."

"No, you go get ready and I will deliver the rest of your orders." he told her.

Roman frowned at him, "Why?"

"Go on, go get ready. I will have your money by the time you come down. I promise, I'll even write out receipts." he took her orders and the list of girls and meeting places she was supposed to meet them.

Roman still frowned at him as she started to walk away. She wasn't sure about him but his emotions held no underline agenda so she went up to Gryffindor tower. Girls that were there had rushed her and quickly bought whatever Luscious Licorice she had on her. After that she went up to room laid the two boxes down and took a shower.

She allowed the hot water to wash away her bad emotions and warm her. She thought about how great she would look in the dress and imagined the facial reaction on Lee's and Fred's faces when she came down to greet them. She had made it a rule not to wear dresses while in school, just the skirts, pants, and shorts. She had also made it a point to do nothing special with her hair either. For one, it was too much work, and for two, she already had enough attention as it was. She made it her business to let everyone know who she was and what she looked like. Then recently she and Lee and tried to keep it cool so she didn't hang around each other too much, but by doing that she had started to flirt with the girls as well as boys. She found that when she had done so it filled the small loneliness she had, but not only that, it also helped her gain sales with her product she was creating.

Roman dried off and returned to her room. As she was getting ready she caught a glimpse into the mirror and paused. She noticed she had grown taller and she was filling out more in places that told everyone she was becoming a woman. But not only that she seemed to be radiating a sexappeal that seemed to attract boys and girls.

"Roman hurry up!" a girl called out to her.

"Okay," she called over her shoulder. She slipped on a robe and applied her make up. With the way she was feeling now she made her eyes look smoky and mysterious and her lips a tempting red. She shimmed into the dress her father bought her and smoothed it out. She took a bite of her licorice and her hair was pulled back into a half updo. A bun was in place with purple fluttering jeweled butterflies holding it into place and long curls flowing do her back. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The dress had pushed her breast up and put them on display in the right way, the jeweled part of the dress went down to her hip just right. She slipped into strapped heels and did a little turn. She took a deep breath and wrapped her mother's cloak around her. She walked down to the com room and took a deep breath and left. Once she was down at the Great hall she stood looking for Lee.

"Oh, wow." someone said.

Lee looked around then looked up at the stairs and found Roman standing at the top of the stairs. His body seemed to be set on fire as he watched her. She was covered in a beautiful purple cloak. he didn't see what dress she wore but her hips seemed to sway in the most sexest way that had him wanting to hold her down under him. She stopped in front of him and smiled up at him.

"Good evening." she told him in a seductive voice that struck him down to his loins.

He smiled down at her, "If we were alone, I would have you here and now." He whispered.

She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Shall I escort you inside?" He gave his arm to her and she wrapped hers around her and they walked into the Great Hall.

"Miss, may I take your cloak?" someone asked.

Roman looked over and nodded. She slipped out her cloak and Lee took in a sharp breath. All around the room she felt emotions of lust. She looked around and smiled. Lee held her hand and escorted her to a table.

"I could lick every inch of your skin." Lee whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him, "I hope you could."

Celes looked at herself in the mirror, she wore the blue dress Alan had bought her, it fit her perfectly. She wore gold eyeshadow that brought out her eyes and pink lip gloss. She had taken a bite of the licorice and her hair fell in a mound of curls down her back pinned out of her face. She smiled and turned to grab her cloak. Roman had already left before her. She hoped to get a look at Roman in that killer dress, no doubt her friend looked as sexy as Celes felt. As she floated down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room. There she saw Harry looking quite nice in a dark green tux and Ron looking quite funny in his older style tux. Harry stared at Celes the whole way to the portrait hole. She did her best to ignore him and found her way to the Great Hall. She encounter Hermione before coming to the final stairs and smiled. Hermione looked beautiful.

"Hermione, you look amazing." Celes said. "I did not mean for that to sound as surprising as it did…" she winced.

"No I understand, you look beautiful too. I think I'm just going to stand here a bit longer and work up the courage to go down there." she said.

"Alright…" Celes said kissing the girl's cheek and headed round the corner to the stairs. She spotted Blaise talking to her older brother and they both turned at the same moment. Celes grinned from ear to ear when Blaise saw her. He met her halfway up the stairs and took her waist in his arms and kissed her soundly.

"You look...sexy." he said breathlessly. Celes giggled and allowed him to take her arm and lead her to Cedric and his girlfriend.

"You look great Celes." Cedric said leaning down and kissing his sisters cheek.

"Why thank you Ced." Celes said glowing. She nodded to Jayne and grabbed Blaise's hand. "I want to go find Roman." she said pulling him towards the great hall. When they entered Celes felt like she had entered a winter wonderland. It was all shining and silver with lots of white. The ceiling was snowing as well. Celes felt so enchanted she twirled in a circle and giggled. Blaise grabbed her waist again and swung her around in a circle setting her down. Celes spotted Roman and went over to her. She was right Roman looked amazing. Good enough to have right there. What was with Celes she seemed to be very attracted to Roman as well as Blaise _and_ Harry.

"You look so good." Celes said hugging her friend a little longer than a standard hug.

"Why thank you." She smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You look very good yourself." Roman smiled at Blaise and gave him a wink. Lee cleared his throat and scooted closer to her.

Celes rolled her eyes at Lee. "You look pretty dapper yourself Lee. Love the bow tie." she said tweaking the purple bow tie he wore. He gave a half smile and Celes looked around the room.

"So how does this whole thing work then?" she asked.

"Professor Dumbledore basically looked at the menu and said what he wanted to eat and the food appeared." Roman told her. She placed a hand on Celes' thigh and pointed at what was on the menu. She didn't know what was going on with her but her flirtiness was slowly taking over her and it was making her feel warm inside. Because of it everyone around her was also feeling it.

Celes felt her heart rate pick up when Roman touched her thigh. She picked up her menu. "Hmmm, I guess I'll have the lamb." she no more than said it and her plate filled. She smiled pleased and looked down at the food but all she could think about was Roman touching her. She looked at Roman and blushed turning away and picking up her fork she forced herself to take a bite as Blaise ordered and began to eat. He seemed to not notice what was going on between Roman and herself, that was best.

"So we should totally dance after we eat." she said trying to clear her head.

Roman crossed her legs at the knee as she looked at her menu, "I think I will have the roast beef." Her plate filled and she smiled. She looked over at Lee and smiled as Fred walked by with Angela Johnson. He gave Roman an annoyed look but at the same time his eyes held a lusty look. "So, Celes, Dumbledore said the, I think they are the Howler sisters, will be performing later. Have you heard any of their music?"

Celes' fork stopped halfway to her mouth and she looked at Roman her eyes wide. "The Weird Sisters you mean? Oh dear Merlin if they are here I will die!" she said putting down her fork and grabbing Roman's arm bouncing slightly.

"Yeah, the Weird Sisters, I have never heard their music. I guess it will be my first and judging by your reaction I just may enjoy them." she leaned over to Celes and whispered in her ear, "Save me a dance."

Celes looked at her friend through hooded eyes and nodded. "Always." she said in a husky whisper. What was going on with them, it was like their attraction was doubled because of their bond. Celes turned to Blaise and grabbed his hand. Dumbledore opened the floor for dancing. The Weird Sisters took the stage and Celes nearly fell out of her seat. Blaise opted to stay back so Celes took Roman's hand and drug her to the middle of the crowd screaming at the band as they began their title song "Do the Hippogriff". Celes began to dance to the music.

They did as the song instructed and Celes twirled and wirled. When the song ended they started up something slower and Blaise came out of nowhere sweeping Celes into a dance. Lee did the same to Roman.

"This is way better than any Green and Silver ball I've ever been to." Celes laughed as she and Blaise danced slowly around with the other couples. Blaise grinned down at Celes and the two danced together for most of the night and then at the last slow song of the nights announcement Roman came over and offered her hand.

Roman smiled at Blais, "You don't mind if I take a slow dance from you for my own, do you?" she asked as she took Celes from him. "I will lead, just follow me." she whispered. Celes nodded as Roman took the lead. Roman held Celes close as their bodies swayed with the music. "My father made me take dance lessons this summer." she whispered as she dipped her and brought her up slowly, "I think it was the only thing that paid off." her words tickled the hair by her ear as her lips caressed her ear. She turned Celes so that her back was to her front. Celes' arms wrapped around her neck as Roman's hands slid down her sides to her hips. Using her hips and hands their bodies swayed seductively.

Celes slid her hands down her own body and bit her lower lip. It was like sex on the dance floor. It was odd but at the same time it made her feel desired in a way she hadn't felt. It also made her aware of her own body.

Roman slid her hands up Celes' body and stopped just under her breast. "Do you trust me?" she whispered.

She looked over her shoulder at her and gave a nod. Roman turned her back around dipped her again and brought her back up. "I am jealous." she whispered. "I know I shouldn't be, but I am. I want you for myself as well as Lee. Can I have just a little of you tonight?"

Celes' breath caught her throat as she wrapped her arms around her neck, "You know we can always be friends."

Roman smiled at her, "I want to run from my problems, Cel. There are times I just want to run and take you with me. We can both run from them, but I know it would be wrong."

"What is going on with us?"

Roman's breath was heavy as she looked at her friend, "I don't know but I kind of like it."

"It is kind of scaring me."

"Me too, but I can't stop." Just like third year Roman leaned down and kissed her. Roman pulled back and rested her forehead on her's. "Forgive me." She told her and then took a step back as Blais came and took Celes by the arm.

Lee wrapped his arms around Roman, "What is going on?" he asked her.

Tears gathered in her eyes, "I don't know. I can't stop." She told him. "Lee, help me, I don't know what I'm doing." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body close to his and kissed his neck. "I feel hot, and tingly, and…"

Lee kissed her as he held her tightly. There was an odd feeling that passed through his lips that ignited her lust further but also calmed her at the same time. He pulled away and escorted her outside into the cold snow. They found a carriage that was empty and climbed into it. He kissed her again as they pawed at each other. Their snogging had never been this passionate. They had always stopped before it got too far. Now there was something that was driving them and they couldn't stop.

A flash of light blinded her as her body reached its peak. She screamed out as her climax took over her. As her breathing became normal she looked around as Lee rose from under her dress. He sat next to her and held her.

"What was that?" she asked him.

He chuckled, "It was me giving you oral sex."

"Where did you…" she trailed off and bit her lower lip.

"I read books." he told her. He looked down at her and tipped her head back. He kissed her. "I love you, Roman." he whispered.

Roman stiffened and pulled back as tears sprang into her eyes. "No you don't."

He frowned, "Roman, I think I know what I'm feeling."

"No, you are just being charmed." she whispered.

"I've always been charmed by you. It is why I love you."

"No, Lee, I'm saying that I have been working on a charm all year long. I have been testing it on you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked her as he frowned.

"I was calling it the Fake-Over Make-Over. It was supposed to get you to notice me more." she whispered.

"What do you mean it was suppose to get me to notice you more?"

"Exactly that, you were supposed to be attracted to me, but I think it is too strong because not only are we attracted to each other but we have a strong sexual tension between us. The charm did all that."

Lee felt angry. He did love her and now she was pushing him away and he didn't know why. "Ro, you are just scared, I really do love you."

She shook her head as she wiped her eyes, "It is the charm that is making you feel that. Think about it, Lee. This year we couldn't stay away from each other nor could we keep our hands off each other."

Lee's frowned deepend. He felt confused. Was it really his feelings that he was feeling or was it the charm? "Where is it?" he growled. When she didn't say anything he pulled her towards him and kissed her hard, "Is this what you want from me?"

Tears ran down her cheeks, "Lee," she whispered, "I'm sorry." She felt his hurt and his anger and she hated herself more.

"You said I would always be yours. Was this what you mean?" he asked her. "You decided to use a love potion in a different way?"

She shook her head, "I didn't think about it when I made this. Last year when I told you that, I really did mean it. You will always be mine."

"So I will only be yours when its only convenient to you, is that it?"

"No, Lee, I do want you to be mine and I want you to have me too."

Lee kissed her again as he pulled her dress up to her hips.

"Lee, please, don't." she said as she tried to push him off.

"This is what you wanted, right? Fred wasn't snogging you and you decided I would be the one to snog you."

"Lee," she whimpered and moaned as his fingers slipped inside of her. "Please."

"Where is the charm, Roman." he growled.

"My hair." she cried out as she climaxed again.

Lee took the charm out of her hair, and looked at it. He felt the magic that was on it and tears stung his eyes. "I… I don't want to talk to you ever again." he told her.

Roman sobbed as she pulled her legs to her chest, "Lee, I'm sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"Well you did," with that said he slipped out the carriage. He allowed his tears to fall from his eyes as he threw the hairpin and walked away.

Roman wiped at her eyes as she felt Lee's presence leave. She slipped out the carriage and wrapped her cloak around her and slowly walked up to Gryffindor tower.

Celes watched Roman and Lee walk off and instantly her strong lusty feelings for Roman left her. She turned to find a confused looking Blaise.

"What was all that about?" he asked as he led her out of the great hall and into the gardens. They walked along the path lit by fairy lights Celes wearing Blaise's jacket.

"I think Roman and I are just...going through changes and aren't sure how to deal with them quite yet." Celes said as Blaise led her to a dark area of the path and sat her down on a bench.

She shivered and snuggled closer to him on the bench. He reached down and kissed her, her heart picked up pace as she returned his kiss. She loved the way it felt when Blaise ran his hands up and down her body. She gasped when she felt his hand trail up her leg and lightly touch her through her panties. She moaned and moved closer encouraging him to continue. He did so nudging her panties aside, she spread her legs for him and his fingers entered her slowly as she kissed him more desperately now. He drove her over the edge quickly and Celes moaned loudly as she came. She took deep breaths as Blaise held her close to his chest.

"So you want to come back to my room?" he asked and Celes gave a throaty laugh.

"You share that room with four other boys including, my ex Best friend, Draco." she said softly.

"I could cast a charm on the drapes, no one would hear." he said kissing her deeply again. She shivered again and pulled away slightly.

"We could just go to our tower." she suggested.

"I want to wake up next to you Celes. I want to be with you all night. Not be with you then you leave early in the morning." Blaise said.

The last few time Celes had been getting up earlier than him to get back to her bed before anyone noticed she was missing. Celes sighed and stood up, she wanted him so badly she could taste the desire in the air. She went over to him looked around feeling the thrill of it all and began to undo his pants. He looked up in shock of her actions but didn't stop her. When she got them undone she straddled him and lowered herself onto him. They both moaned at the feelings and sensations rushing through them. They quickly came to climax together and then they held one another and waited for it all the wear off. Then Celes felt a twinge from the part of her that was connected to Roman. She pulled back from Blaise and looked down at him apologetically. He smiled back.

"You have your, Roman needs you, look." he said.

"I have a look?" she asked untangling herself from him.

"Oh yes, go. I love you." he said kissing her, Celes gave him one last look and headed to where she thought Roman may be, Gryffindor tower.

She found Roman looking disheveled and crying in the Common Room. She went and sat down next to Roman and brushed her hair back.

"What happened love?" she asked her friend.

Roman sniffed, "I did something terrible and because of it I may have lost Lee."

"What did you do thats so horrible Lee wouldn't want to be with you anymore?" Celes asked.

"Remember I told you I was working on a charm and that Lee was helping me? Well, Lee didn't necessarily know. It was supposed to make him more attracted to me but I think it was too strong because we couldn't stop being with each other nor could we stop snogging." She sniffed again as she wiped at her eyes. "Well tonight he told me he loved me and I told him it wasn't his true feelings but the charm making him think he was in love with me."

"Roman charm or not I'm pretty sure that he loves you." Celes said rubbing her back soothingly. "Are you sure it was the charm I mean maybe it wasn't. If you were the only one who used it…"

"You used the same hairpin." She interrupted. "I'm am a good creator. When I test something, I always tested on me first then I tested on other people. I know I should have told you but it worked out with you and Blaise." she told her.

"Roman, I never wore your hair pin when I was with Blaise...the two times I did...oh dear Merlin. Roman…" she said softly covering her mouth.

She frowned as she looked at Celes, "I don't understand. You and Blaise have been together."

"Yes Roman, that's kind of where we've been heading for sometime. We didn't need a charm to get there believe me. But the stuff with Harry. I didn't tell you, but I practically had him on the couch the other night." Celes said blushing deeply.

Roman frowned and fresh tears came to her eyes, "Oh, God." she cried as she buried her face into her cloak. "I ruined it. I ruined everything." she sobbed.

"Ro, you haven't ruined you and I. I understand your need to create. And I'm certain you haven't lost Lee for good. Like I said he loved you before the bloody charm. And as for me, my relationship is very good with Blaise, I've told him about the stuff with Harry...sort of and we are fine. Don't cry please…" she wiped her friends cheeks and smiled at her. "Wait, were you wearing it tonight?"

Roman nodded, "Yes, I was. I hurt Lee so bad. I felt it. He is hurt and angry with me."

"Oh Ro, how can I make this better? All I can do is hold you and help you make it through all this. I love you...tonight I questioned if it may be more but I think that charm was working double on us." she said hugging Roman to her and rocking her.

Roman cried as Celes held her. She felt as if her chest was ripping and her heart was literally breaking. She had made a mess of everything with Lee. She truly did want him but now she just knew her chance was over. All she could do was pray that it would come around again.

Celes held Roman while she cried, her heart broke for her. She wanted so desperately to help Roman be happy again. But all she could do was hush her and rock her smoothing her hair. She stopped when Lee walked in, he scowled at them and Celes shook her head violently and Lee moved on. Roman looked up just as he walked away.

"Dont think about him right now okay?" Celes said taking Romans face in her hands and wiping her tears with her thumbs.

Roman looked at her and the urge to lean in and kiss her took over her. She just frowned and pulled away from her. "I need to clean up." she told her.

"Okay." Celes said a little put off. "You need help getting out of your dress or anything?"

She nodded, "Yes. The zipper is in the back."

Celes stood up and Roman followed, she unhooked the little hooky then unzipped Roman's dress.

"That must feel better?" Celes asked.

Roman nodded and then headed to the baths.

Celes sat back down and blew out a sigh. What was going on with her best friend? She didn't think talking to Lee about it right now would help. But she had a sudden thought and followed Roman into the baths.

"I know this is hard already, but what about Fred?" she asked clearly startling Roman.

Roman gasped as she turned and quickly covered herself with a towel. "Uh, what were you saying." She asked as she blushed and slipped into the hot water of the bath.

"What about Fred?" Celes asked slipping her dress off so that she could hang it on a hook. She stood in nothing but her slip.(a full body one) and sat down on a stool next to the top of the back where Roman's head was and began to play with her hair.

Roman shivered and then leaned her head back as Celes's fingers slid into her hair. "I love Fred but I don't…" she sighed as she closed her eyes. "Its not the same. I feel more of a stranger when it comes to him. He had kept his distance from me all year long."

"I've actually noticed that, I think you should cut your losses with him. Maybe be single for a while." Celes said rubbing Roman's skull in a slow massage.

Roman moaned at the magic that Celes was working into her head. "Maybe you are right." she sighed.

"I like to think so." she said working her hands into Romans hair feeling the tension fall away from Romans body. She moved her hands down to Romans neck. "He may be my cousin but he's kind of a git if you ask me." Celes said as she massaged Romans neck.

Her head leaned forward, "You know, I definitely agree with you. If he told me what was going on I could have helped. If it was the money I really didn't care. I was able to triple the money they lost in only a couple of months." She smiled at Celes over her shoulder. "Luscious Licorice is a real big hit with the girls." Roman frowned as looked down at the water. "I think it's partly his fault. He was my boyfriend and he should have came with me to the dinner party." she played with the water a little. "My father made me and Lee come back the day after. I had to show him that I took my dancing seriously." she blushed slightly as she remember the way she and Celes danced. "The way I danced with you wasn't what I learned." she whispered.

"It wasn't what I learned either." Celes whispered back her hands now working into Romans shoulders. "And yes, Fred should have gone with you."

"I asked him." She whispered. "I asked him to come. I didn't want to put Lee in that position. It was unfair to him."

"Unfair or not he went and its not all your fault. I should have seen this. I'm sorry." she whispered her hands were splaying out over Romans shoulders now and her fingertips were almost massing the top of Roman's breasts.

She bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, you warned me. You warned me when you first caught us snogging. It's not your fault. I should have listened to you and I should have stopped." she gave a little chuckle. "I can't have my cake and eat it too."

Celes smiled and continued to feel the tension leave Roman. "Its alright now Ro, we will help you get past this part I promise." Celes said, she leaned forward and forced herself to kiss Roman on the cheek, but she had the urge to kiss her on the shoulder.

She gave her a small smile. Then pulled away from Celes. She held her breath and dipped under the water. As she came back up she smoothed out her hair. She turned to Celes and leaned her head on her arms as she looked up at her. "The steam has made your slip transparent. Maybe you should take a bath."

Celes gave a sly grin and stood slipping out of her slip and panties and then got into the tub with Roman. She knew that Roman may not have meant that but for some reason she didn't care. She dipped under the water her legs mingling with Roman's. She came back up and smiled at Roman. It felt good to be this open with someone.

"So...what do you want to talk about now?" Celes asked.

Roman didn't think she would join her in the bath. Yeah, the bath was like pool and she could share but it also felt strange and yet sinfully exciting. The last time she had a bath with her was the first year when she got a bath set for her birthday.

"Cel, do you think we will always be together? I mean after we are done here at Hogwarts?"

"Ro, I don't think there is a person in the world who could keep us apart." Celes said taking Roman's hand under the water and smiling. "You're my soul mate and person and I can't imagine not having you in my life."

She gave her a smile, "You know, I never thought I would have a friend like you. I knew in first year that this was going to be a challenge but I never thought I would gain such a friend like you. You really made me come out my shell… Including Fred and George. But you really surprised me."

"I surprised you? You were there when I thought I would never have a friend again. When Draco turned his back on me. You helped me become more than I am. You helped me realize things about myself I didn't even know about." Celes said softly squeezing Roman's hand.

Roman gave her a little laugh, "Draco was and still is an ass. Remember when you got sorted into Gryffindor and he was Slytherin. Then I made you realize that you could get closer to Potter than he could. What did you say, 'In your face, Draco, we have Harry Potter.' That was priceless."

Celes laughed remembering her young self. She pushed some of Roman's hair off her shoulder and sighed. "The things we've done and will still yet to do." she said.

Roman took in a deep breath as she watched her. She bit her lower lip and tilted her head to the side. She didn't know if it was still the residual feeling she was having from earlier but her body seemed to heat up again. Roman pushed some of Celes' hair behind her ear. Then she went for it. She leaned in and kissed her gently. It wasn't the kisses she had given her before. It was gentle and warm. She used her tongue to trace her lower lip. She pulled away as she giggled and swam away from Celes.

Celes watched her swim away and smiled a little. The kiss was nice. She swam after her and splashed her.

"What was that?" she asked grabbing her ankle and stopping her by bringing her under water.

Roman squealed as she went under and then came back from under the water. She shrugged, "I don't know, it just felt… right."

"It wasn't unwelcome." Celes said shyly, moving forward a little.

She stepped closer to her and pressed her forehead to hers, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm very sure it wasn't unwelcome." Celes said softly. "Not sure how this would be. And its definitely complicated."

She kissed her again. She slipped her arms around her and pulled her closer to her. The warmth of her body gave her another shudder. When she heard Celes' soft moan she pulled away and put distanced between them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I… I need to get out." She quickly got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, Cel." She told her. "I enjoyed it too but I don't want to jeopardize your relationship with Blaise. It's not fair to him." with that said she walked out the baths.

Celes stayed in the water for a little longer thinking it over. Roman was right, not to mention technically she was on the rebound.

Celes washed her hair and then got out of the tub herself. She wraped herself in a towel, grabbed her dress on the way out of the bathroom, and went in her room and put her pjs on. She crawled into bed and fell asleep. That was the first night since school started that she didnt dream about death eaters and Dark Marks.

After that things were pretty normal, Roman and Celes didn't act awkward around one another about what had happened between them at the Yule Ball and then later in the bathtub, so that was nice. Lee was playing the avoiding game, he was even avoiding Celes. She suppose she expected as much he probably didn't want to hear about it from her.

About four weeks after the ball Celes woke suddenly in her bed. She was going to be sick, she made a mad dash for the bathroom and bairly made it in time. She emptied whatever was in her stomach into the basin. She was shaking when she finished and laid down on the cold floor and let the resitual nausea wear off before she slowly got up and went back into the dorm. Roman was up and looking worried.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Maybe a touch of the flu. I'll go to Poppy before classes." she said swallowing back another bout of nausea. She got dressed and went to Poppy's office.

"Good Morning Ms. Diggory what brings you here?" she asked looking up from her journals.

"Just think I may have the flu thats all." Celes said , she was pale and clammy at this point. Poppy got up and led her to a bed.

She looked at Celes with concern and felt her head. "No fever." she stated.

"I did a check before I came, the only symptom I have is vomiting." she said shrugging.

"Celes I'm going to ask you something." Poppy said. "Are you sextually active?" she asked.

"I...yes...why would you...no you don't think." she said.

"Only one way to tell." Poppy said and said a spell waving her wand. The small puff of smoke that came from the tip of her wand was pink and Celes' heart sank to the floor.

"Dear, you have choices." Poppy said softly.

"I...have to go to class. I'll think about it for now." Celes said getting off the bed and drifting out of the hospital wing. She made her way to her first class of the day and sat down next to Roman.

"You alright, you look a little out of it." Roman asked.

"I'm...fine. I'll tell you later." she said as Professor Flitwick came in and started the class. After class Celes left quickly only to find Roman right on her tail she stopped Celes in an abandoned corridor.

"Celes is this about…?" she asked and Celes shook her head.

"Ro...I'm pregnant." she said tears filling her eyes.

"Oh...my God...Celes" Roman said pulling Celes into a hug then smiled at her. "We are going to have a baby." she said a little excitedly.

"Blaise is going to freak out." Celes said pulling away.

"Maybe, he'll be okay." Roman said. "I can cover for you next hour so you can tell him." Celes nodded and on impulse kissed Roman.

"You're the best Roman." she said and walked away to find Blaise. When she found him he was heading for his next class she intercepted him.

"Hey babe." he said and Celes breathed out a shaky breath leading him to an empty room in the castle. "Okay what's going on?" he asked.

"Blaise...I have to tell you something." Celes started and then walked away shaking her hands.

"Okay, well you're making me nervous what's going I had the flu. So, I went to Poppy and she thought I had something else wrong...she gave me a pregnancy test….I'm pregnant." she said looking at him. He stood there in shock for a minute and then said.

"Well that's dumb." Celes stepped away from him those words stinging her.

"I...have to go." she said softly and before he could say anything else she was rushing away.

She didn't see Blaise for the next two weeks and she was being pulled into Dumbledore's office the night before the next task. He explained what was going on and then Celes fell asleep.

Roman's emotion seemed to be all over the place since Yule Ball. She was depressed one moment and then excited the next. She had noticed that Celes seemed to be the only one to keep her out of depressed moments. She had tried many times to keep her mind off of Lee but when she wasn't paying attention she found she would think about him and their last moments. As one point in one day she had two classes dismissed early. The first class was chams. Celes had skipped the class for a little time with Blaise. She had felt so depressed that the in the middle of class Professor Flitwick and all the students had started to cry. He dismissed the class.

Then the next class was during Arthmancy she had thought of her and Lee's last moments and how he had brought her body to such pleasures. It was so overwhelming that everyone in class was being turned on. The teacher in that class had quickly dismissed the class as she rushed out the class. Roman had hid in her work room as she tried to take control of her lust. It was in that moment that Lee and came to her. When she saw him her body heated up higher. She begged him to help her. His labored breathing was a clear sign that he had felt her lust. He had kissed her as they had touched each other. Once she had gotten him off, he spread her legs and went down on her. Once she reached her release he straightened his clothes and robes and left.

Roman had cried even harder.

When Lee left Roman's room someone grabbed him by the back of his neck and slammed him against a wall. He tried to fight whoever it was but they just held him tighter. "Go ahead, Fred. Hex me, I don't care."

The guy chuckled, "I am not Fred."

Lee looked over his shoulder and frowned when he saw a Slytherin. "Who are you?"

"I am the guy that has been watching my favorite drama unfold."

"What are you talking about."

"If you are angry at her, there is no need to make her feel worse than she does now." he hissed at him.

"This is none of your business." Lee hissed at her.

"Oh, but it is." he released Lee and smiled at him. "If you want her I can make it happen but you need to help me."

"Who are you?"

"Prescott Knight of Slytherin." l

"What do you mean you can help me?"

"You want Roman for your own, right? Well, I can help you."

"How so?"

"Let her grow into her own. However, you need to leave her alone. Only when she really needs you will you go to her. She is a strong young lady. I know you felt her lust but she could have gotten it under control."

"How do you…"

"You are enabling her true potential."

Lee sneered at him, "You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think." he sighed, "You are hurt and you want her to feel what you are feeling and more, I understand. However, if you really love her you will leave her alone and let her figure things out for her own."

"So, how can you help me?"

"You have to get into a relationship and keep your distance."

"Let me guess, you want to be in a relationship with me?" he smirked, "You aren't my type."

Prescott laughed, "Don't flatter yourself, you aren't my type either. However, the school knows you are gay but at the same time they also know you will choose Roman over any boy that is in a relationship with you. My suggestion is that you become my boyfriend, help me out with my family and I will guarantee that you will have Roman not only as a girlfriend but as a wife."

"How can I have her when I will be with you?"

"It's called pacience. By being with me and showing that you can be a faithful boyfriend and letting her have her space and the chance to grow into herself not only will she mature but so will you. Haven't you heard that distance makes the heart grow fonder?"

Lee frowned as he thought about it. He felt hurt and deceived by her but at the same time he couldn't seemed to stay away from her. He thought about her night and day. he had kept his markings hidden so that he didn't feel what she she was feeling. It was odd that this time his markings had appeared on their own. Her emotion was so strong that it caused his markings to appear and make him feel what he was feeling.

"You two need time away from each other." Prescott told him.

"I don't want to stay away from her." he whispered.

"You are like a security blanket to her. She needs to finally put you away and grow."

Lee nodded, "Everything you are saying makes sense." he ran his hands through his dreadlocks. "What do you get out of this besides me being your boyfriend?"

"I graduate this year and the year after you graduate. I want us to be roommates. I need a strong hold front with my family. I know you don't know me and I know you are loyal to your friends and I really need that. My family do not know of my sexuality but I feel that if I have you in my corner you will give me the confidence to stand up to my family."

Lee nodded, "I must warn you, I have never slept with a hand so when it comes to your sexual needs…"

Prescott laughed, "I can handle my sexual needs you don't need worry about that. So do we have a deal, or not?"

"Okay, I will agree to your deal."

Prescott smiled, "My friends that I do have call me Scott."

Lee nodded, "Scott."

"I will see you at supper. Now go away, I have money to give to Roman." he told her.

Lee frowned, "Uh, she may… she may need a moment." then he left.

It was the day of the second task in the Triwizard Tournament and Roman was pacing impatiently in the courtyard waiting for Celes. She had stayed up all night waiting for her but she never came back to the dorms. When she had seen Blaise she had asked if he had seen her and he basically shrugged and walked away. She found his behavior odd. But she stayed in the courtyard pacing. _Where could she be? I checked the hospital wing and she wasn't there, neither was she in the Astronomy tower. She is pregnant for crying out loud._

"Ro, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out by the river?" Cedric asked with a smile.

"I can't find Cel bear." she nearly cried. She twisted her fingers into as she looked up at Cedric with concern. "I waited up all night looking for her but I can't find her. I asked Snape but he doesn't know anything. I asked Blaise but he basically blew me off."

"Ro, sweetie, I'm sure she is fine." Cedric told her.

"No, you don't understand." she hissed. "She is pregnant!"

Cedric frowned as stood up straight, "I don't think I heard you, what did you say?"

Roman glared up at him and pulled him aside, "Its not my business to tell you this but I don't know where she is and in my soul I know she is in a deep sleep but she isn't in the castle…"

"Ro," he grabbed her shoulders and have her a shake. "Tell me what you said."

"She is pregnant," tears fell from her eyes, "I'm worried about her, I don't know where she is at."

Cedric held her in his arms and soothed her, "I think I may know where she is. So calm down."

"Where?" She asked as he pulled away.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above ground. And while you're searching, ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, and recover what we took. But past an hour- the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't be back." he told her.

Roman frowned, "What does that mean?"

"I think she is in the lake." he whispered.

"Oh, my God." fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Cedric, you have to get to her. She is in a delicate position and… and…" she tried to breath but found herself hyperventilating.

"Breath, Ro, breath." he told her as he made her sit down and put her head between her knees. "You need to calm down."

She sobbed as she started to rock back and forth, "I can't lose her, Cedric. I can't not right now. You have to find her."

"Hey, calm down." He told her. He kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, Ro, I will get her and bring her back. I promise. We aren't going to lose her." He helped her up and walked down to the lake with his arm around her.

"Miss McTaggert," someone called out to her.

Cedric and Roman both turned and saw Prescott running up to them. He frowned as he looked at Roman, "What is wrong are you okay?" He asked.

Roman pressed closer to him and tried to get out of sight. "She will be fine," Cedric told him.

"I have your money from Yule Ball." Scott told her. I wouldn't have gotten it to you sooner but things have been crazy and I haven't been able to get to you." He smiled at her as he held out a sack of money.

Roman nodded and took it from him. She didn't say anything to him. She had heard that Prescott and Lee were now a couple and were spending their times with each other. She was so hurt but she had chose to keep her distance as did Lee. She even forced herself not to look over at him when he walked into the room.

"Roman if you would allow me, I would like to have lunch with you today." he told her.

"No," she whispered as she and Cedric walked away.

It was nearly time to start the second task and Harry and yet to show. Roman stood next to Cedric and his new girlfriend stood on the other side of him. Every now and then Cedric would squeeze her hand to reassure her. She only gave a half smile but she kept her eyes on the water. Harry finally showed up and then the second task began. The champs all rushed into the water and then it was quiet.

She paced back and forth as she waited. It was in this moment she had decided she hated waiting. Waiting was the worse torture anyone could be forced to do. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. Then she thought about it, yes she would. She was wish it on her father.

She bit her lower lip as she watched for a difference in the water surface. A gentle hand touched her arm. She looked over her shoulder at Cedric's girlfriend. She gave Roman a polite smile.

"He will be fine." she whispered. "I have faith in him."

Roman gave a nod but then went back to watching the water. It had been 20 min. when something finally broke through the water surface. Fleur screamed at the grindylows that held her captive. When she was out of the water she clung to Madame Maxime and sobbed.

Roman rang her hands as tears stung her eyes. Seeing that Fleur had failed to retrieve the thing she would miss most made Roman's panic rise higher. She paced again. As she watched the water. She prayed like she never prayed before. Onced it reached an hour the tased of blood in her mouth told her she had chewed her on her lower lip and it was now bleeding.

"Miss McTaggert," Madam Pomfrey called. She tilted Roman's head back and tisked at her. "You bit your lip open." she quickly healed her. "Don't worry, she will be fine."

Right then someone broke from under the water. Roman ran to the edge and saw Cedric holding Celes. Tears ran down Roman's eyes. He did it. He truly did it. Cedric smiled up at Roman as she helped Celes out the lake.

"I told you, I would get her."

Wiped the water out of her face Celes frowned, "What's going…"

Roman cupped her face and kissed her multiple times. "I was so worried about you. I didn't know what to do. Then when I found out you were down there, I thought I may have lost you. Oh, God, next time tell a teacher to warn me." She held her tight and cried harder.

"Oh, Ro," Celes soothed. "I am okay. Look at me," She pulled away to cup Roman's face and smiled at her. "Look at me, I am fine. You don't have to worry, okay?"

Roman nodded as she wiped at her eyes and sniffed. She turned to Cedric and hugged him then kissed him. Then she hit him. "It had been more than an hour!" she hissed at him. "You said you would find her."

"I did find her. I didn't say when I would bring her back."

She hit him again and hugged him, then she turned back to Celes. Madam Pomfrey huffed and complained about the task as she checked over Celes then she turned to Cedric and checked him.

Celes smiled at Roman and opened her arms to her. Roman allowed Celes to hold her as she allowed her heart and mind to calm down. "I didn't even sleep last night because I was so worried about you."

"Well, we will make sure you nap today. I am okay and everything will be okay." Celes soothed.

A few min. later Krum surfaced with Hermione. After him Ron and Fleur's sister surfaced. There was a tensed moment as everyone waited for Harry. Then he broke the surface of the water. There was a lot of commotion going on as Madam Pomfrey checked everyone. Fleur gave her thanks and gratitude to Harry and Ron for saving her sister. Then the judges finally came to a conclusion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows. . . .

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Celes give Cedric a glowing look. "We therefore award him forty-seven points. Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Ron and Hermione both gave Harry half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However . . . Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points." Everyone applauded and cheered.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

Everyone started to make their way back to the castle as they chatted excitedly. Celes and Roman held each other as they walked. Cedric smiled at them as he held his girlfriend. When he looked up his smile disappeared. He let go of his girlfriend and walked over to Blaise Zabini. He tapped him on the shoulder. When Blaise turned around Cedric punched him in the jaw.

"That is for my sister." He growled.

"Oh my god!" Celes said going to stand between her brother and boyfriend.

"Oy! What was that for mate?" Blaise asked rubbing his jaw.

"You know!" Cedric exclaimed and Roman was nodding standing behind him.

"Cedric…" Celes said.

"He got you pregnant, yeah?" Cedric demanded. He didn't give her a chance to answer. "And now hes being Mr. High and dry about it?"

"What? No! Is that what you're telling people?" Blaise demanded looking at Celes outraged.

"No, I'm not. I didn't tell anyone else I was pregnant except Roman," she look at her best friends pointedly. "Who clearly in her freak out today said something to my brother!"

"Well did you tell Roman what I said maybe she made it…" Blaise trailed off as Roman advanced on him.

"What'd you say?" she demanded.

"That it was dumb...but before you get all upset I was in shock...I wasn't thinking." he said, he was looking at Celes who was standing next to her brother.

"I realize you didn't mean it, but it still hurt Blaise." Celes said softly looking down as students passed and slowed down to see what was going on.

"Keep it moving!" Roman exclaimed. And Blaise took a step around her while she was distracted.

"Celes, I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm suppose to do."Blaise said and Celes looked at him.

"And you think I do? I'm just as lost." Celes said tears pricking her eyes.

"Well, I'll...stand by you no matter what." he said going to take her hand but she pulled away.

"Thank you Blaise, but I think things are going to change more than you think." Celes said sadly and allowed her brother to lead her away. "Did you have to hit him?" she asked once they were away from Blaise.

"Damn right he did." Roman said, she was holding Celes' hand while Cedric had his arm wrapped around her waist, his girlfriend followed looking confused.

"Ro, he just was in shock…" Celes tried to defend him.

"No Celes, you need to stop being so nice. He was mean about it. Like really mean. You don't say 'Well thats dumb.' you say 'Oh, God.' or 'Yay! That's awesome!' when someone announces they are pregnant." Roman said. "If anything he deserves to get punched again!" she glared at at the ground.

"Roman is right, little sis, he said the complete wrong thing." Cedric said and Celes stopped.

"What the hell is this? Ganging up on me, I'm 14 years old and Blaise, he's 15; we aren't equipped to deal with this. Frankly the way he handled it was better than me. I've been walking around in a daze. I didn't finish my potions work this week I'm behind in DAtDA! At least he managed to function after being told. Merlin what am I going to do? I can't have a baby! I can't raise a child I'm still a child myself." Celes started to panic her voice grew higher pitched. "I can't get rid of the baby...cause I just can't. I dont know if I can...I don't...I don't." she trailed off and began to panic. Her chest tightened and she started breathing fast and shallow breaths. Cedric stepped forward and led her to sit and then pushed her head between her knees.

"Breath Celes." she heard Roman saying, she was sitting down next to her rubbing her back projecting calming feelings.

"I...can't." Celes said. And then Roman did exactly what Severus did months before and took her face in her hands. Cedric watched helplessly.

"Look in my eyes Celes, match your breathing to mine. Calm down." Roman commanded and Celes began to breath in time with Roman and closed her eyes as she felt her chest untighten. "We weren't ganging up on you, and we are going to help you through this. You're family." Roman said brushing her hands through Celes' hair. "What was my first words to you? I told you _we_ are going to have a baby. I'm already 15 years old. I can make more than enough money for the both of us if it comes down to it. You know I'm very capable of doing so. _WE_ are in this _together_. I am not going to leave you to do this alone."

Celes nodded as she began to feel better. "I have to tell Molly. She'll be here for the final task. Until then I don't want to tell any Weasley." Celes said, Cedric and Roman nodded.

"Its important...I have to talk to Blaise…" she said getting up. Roman grabbed her hand and she gave her a reassuring smile. Then she left Cedric and Roman and Cedrics girlfriend in the corridor and made her way to the last place she had seen Blaise. Of course he wasn't there any longer. She looked around and tried to find him. Then a seventh year Slytherin stepped forward from the shadows and Celes recognized him as Prescott Knight, Miranda's older brother.

"Looking for Zabini?" he asked and Celes nodded as Lee came up behind Prescott.

"Celes…" he said a little surprised to see her at all.

"Hello Lee." she said softly.

"I...are you okay?" he asked stepping around Prescott and touching Celes' arm.

"I'm...fine, have you seen Blaise?" she asked hopefully.

"He headed towards the astronomy tower about five minutes ago." Prescott supplied and Celes gave Lee a half smile.

"We need to talk later Lee." she said and he nodded. Then she left them and made her way to the tower, their tower. She found him at the top sitting against one of the walls he had a bloody lip and black eyes growing. Celes went over and squatted down in front of him using a spell she healed his wounds. He gave her a grateful smile and then sobered.

"Celes...what are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said sitting down in front of him. They didn't touch at all.

"Things are so good...a baby….I've had such a crappy life Celes I'd be a terrible father." he said earnestly.

"I'm not saying I'd be a good mum...but Blaise this is happening." she said looking into his eyes.

"Couldn't you…?" he asked.

"No, out of the question. I could never do that and you know it." Celes said shaking her head.

"Adoption maybe?" he asked and Celes looked distressed.

"I...I don't know." Celes said touching her abdomen. He covered her hand with his. "We have to give this child its best chance and that may not be with us." Blaise said. He was right of course.

"You're right…" she said and Blaise brushed a tear off her cheek. "I'll be here through it okay?"

She nodded and crawled into his lap allowing herself to cry properly for the first time since she found out. But in the back of her mind a plan was forming. She would have to get into contact with Alan directly though.

Celes heard back from Alan at the end of March, he agreed to meet her in Hogsmeade on their next visit. Given Celes' small stature by the end of March she was also starting to show. Roman was helping her cover it as best she could but Celes knew she would have to start telling people soon. The day she was suppose to go meet Alan she got up early and went to Dumbledore's office. She went in and quietly sat down and waited for him to get there. He came in five minutes after she did and smiled.

"What brings you to my office Miss Diggory?" he asked sitting down behind his desk.

Celes tilted her head and smiled. "I'm sure you already know, sir. I was wondering if you could set me up with a more private sleeping situation."

"You would like your own rooms within the castle?" he asked.

"Please sir, I don't want to…" Celes started but couldn't control her tears. She seemed to not be able to do that very well lately.

"Miss Diggory, in anticipation of your coming here I had some quarters drawn up for you. They are behind the statue of the Hippogriff on the fifth floor corridor. The password is Cauldron Cakes. There is enough space for you and one other." he said smiling and Celes felt such relief she stood went around the desk and hugged the old headmaster, he chuckled and hugged her back. She pulled away shocked. "I'm sorry sir."

"I assure you my dear, it is fine. But I believe it is time to start telling people." he said and she blushed deeply. "You best be off, you'll be late for your meeting otherwise." he said and Celes smiled leaving. Of course he knew all about it didn't he? He was Albus Dumbledore after all.

She made her way down to Hogsmeade and avoided her friends until after she saw Alan. She entered the grungy bar called The Hog's Head and found Alan sitting at a table nursing a glass of scotch. She gave him a smile and he stood and hugged her lightly before she sat down across from him.

"Celes my dear, what has prompted this visit? Is everything alright?" he asked.

Celes looked down at her hands and shook her head. "You see, I'm pregnant." she said and looked up at him for a reaction but he just simply sat there and waited for her to go on.

"And I'm thinking of giving the baby up for adoption." she said.

"Why are you telling me this Celes?" he asked.

"You said at Thanksgiving that you missed children running around the house…" she said and Alan finally got what she was saying.

"Do you want me to adopt your child Celes?" he asked her.

"I do." she said quietly and Alan sat back and looked at her for a few long minutes then sat forward again.

"How about this, I will take the child when he or she is born. Give them a home and provide for them until you are ready to do as much yourself. You will be involved in the child's life of course, but I will provide for the child and the child can live with me. I was thinking of getting a townhouse in London anyway, so that I am closer to where Roman is attending school." he said and Celes felt her heart lift a little.

"I...I couldn't have asked for something better honestly." Celes said her eyes filling with tears again.

"Are you okay Miss Diggory?" Alan asked and Celes nodded.

"All I seem to do is be a ball bag since all the hormones kicked in." she gave a watery laugh.

"Don't fret, Roman's mother was the same way." he said giving her a smile.

"Please call me Celes by the way." she said playing with her cuticles.

"I will keep that in mind." he said getting up. "I trust you will be telling Roman of our arrangement?"

"I uh, I think this kind of makes it necessary to come clean about our relationship." Celes said standing.

"Okay." Alan said carefully.

"She's going to be very angry with me." Celes said softly.

"She loves you, she will move past it. I'm sure she will be more angry with me than you I promise you that." he said reaching down kissing her cheek he walked her out of the pub and they went their separate ways. Celes was lighter on her feet when she opened the door to the Three Broomsticks she saw her friends sitting around a table she joined them. Her cousins were horsing around even Fred and Roman looked like they were getting along. But maybe that was just because Celes was feeling better about her situation. She sat down next Roman and gave her a side hug. Roman hugged her back.

"You feel happier." she said smiling.

"Yeah, I do." Celes said as Ron came over and put a glass in front of Celes. Butterbeer. She smiled at him but didn't take a drink. It may have a low level of it but it still had alcohol in it.

"Where were you anyways, you missed your brother trying to get me out of the candy store. He had to carry me." she said proudly. Celes shook her head laughing at Roman's brighter mood.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the castle okay? I have a surprise for you." Celes said with a wink.

"Oh, I like surprises." Roman said.

"I know you do." Celes said hugging her impulsively again. She sat back and watched everyone horse around until Fred and George declared they were going over to Zonkos to collect some supplies and Roman's face fell a little so Celes grabbed her hand.

"Come on we don't need stinky boys, I want to show you your surprise." she said and Roman smiled. The two girls left the pub hand in and hand and walked up to the school. Celes led her to the Hippogriff statue on the fifth floor said the password and when they walked through the hole and it opened up into a small sitting room with a roaring fire. Celes looked around agreeing with the style of half classic half modern all jumbled together. She walked to the right while Roman followed her speechless. She entered a room decorated in Gryffindor colors she smiled touched the bedspread and turned to Roman.

"What do you think?" she asked and Roman just stood there shaking her head.

"How did you…?" she asked.

"Idk Dumbledore had it drawn up for us when my condition was brought to his attention." Celes said looking over to the bathroom. She went over to it and entered. The room lit up, Celes grinned into the huge mirror and turned to Roman.

"This is great yeah?" she asked spreading her arms out.

Roman grinned as she walked into the bathroom with her and looked at the tub. It was just as big as the baths. "It looks nice." she frowned as she looked at Celes, "Does this mean you are no longer going to be in Gryffindor tower?"

Celes grinned bigger and stepped over to another door and opened it, beyond it was a decked out purple room. "This is your room!" Celes said poking her head into it.

Roman smiled as she walked into the room and then turned to her, "We are going to live together?" She bit her lower lip. "I don't want to sound ungrateful but I figured you would have chose Blaise."

"Well honestly, Blaise and I haven't really...things are different between us. We still spend time together but I'm starting to think that he's just kind of going through the motions of being my boyfriend. I think he won't say, but I think he's still very freaked out about all this." Celes said. "And come on there isn't anyone I'd rather have as my roommate, even after I give the baby up I think we will be able to keep living here...maybe."

"Wait, you are giving the baby up?" she asked as she sat on the bed. "You are going to tell Molly and she is going to take care of the baby right? Then we can see and visit, right?"

Celes sat down, now or never. She took Roman's hands in hers. "Ro, yes I'm going to tell Molly, but no, she's not going to take care of the baby. She still has babies of her own to take care of Ron, Ginny, and I not to mention Harry and you. I wrote to your dad actually." Celes said and braced for Roman's reaction.

Roman's eyes grew big, "What do you mean you wrote to my father?" she stood up and looked at a dark purple wall. "Please tell me you aren't going to give the baby to him."

"Yes Ro, I am… but look there is more. I have been corresponding with Alan for a year and a half now. He has agreed to help me take on the responsibility of a child by caring for it during the school years and basically holding the child in trust till i am old enough to care for the child on my own." Celes said looking at the back of Roman's head.

She gave cold laugh, "I should have known. Of course, he would do this for you. You are not his daughter so he would grant you this." She turned to Celes with hurt in her eyes. "Why, Cel? I told you how I felt about him. Why would you write him? I could have told you anything about him. Was there some kind of need to question him? Did you question him about me…" she paused as she closed her eyes. "Did he ask you about me?"

"First of all I never even thought about talking to him until he asked me to lunch one day under the guise of being Dumbledore, yes he asks me about you he worries I don't know why you can see that. And honestly I wasn't trying to betray you in any way he just asked me not to say anything for a time. God its very Sherlock Holmes of the two of you if you ask me. If he wants to know something about you he should just ruddy well ask and you should open your damn eyes and see how much he cares." Celes said getting up and pacing.

She frowned at her she sighed as she took Celes' hand and made her sit down. It was an odd feeling. She wanted to be so angry with her but the fact that she was pregnant seemed to make her stop. She sat on the floor in front of her and put her face in her hands. She felt so lost at this moment. "I… we have issues because he did something that I can't forgive. He took the only thing from me that protected me. Then he blamed me for it. Since then we have never been close. We rather be cold to each other then to…" She sighed. "I… I want you safe. I don't want him to hurt you, not do I want him to try to hurt me through you."

Celes slid down next to Roman and pulled her hands away from her face. She looked Roman in the eyes. "Ro, he isn't going to hurt me. I dont know what he did and I dont want to know he's not the first person in my life with dark things in it he'd rather forget. He is going to help. And I believe he is trying to atone. Let him. You just have to trust me okay? Me, your soul-mate. Trust me." Celes said placing her hands on Roman's face.

"You know, I really don't like that you can use that against me. It's not fair." she pouted. "And the fact that you are pregnant makes it that much worse."

"You love me." Celes interrupted.

"I want to have my stubbornness back and ignore you. Come on, give it back."

"Not going to happen." Celes said smiling coyly at Roman. "I will hold it hostage forever." she continued giving a mock evil laugh.

Roman gave a dramatic gasp, "You are so evil. How could you do this to me? I'm your soul-mate." she placed the back of her hand on her forehead and pretended to swoon.

Celes giggled and leaned over Roman. "I have made nothing more than a swooning Ms. Scarlet." she said looking down at her friend.

Roman laughed and then looked around the room. "Do you really think Dumbledore will let us stay here for the next few years?"

"I hope so, It'll be nice to just be you and me." Celes said opting to lay down on the thick purple carpet next to Roman.

she looked over at Celes and smiled, "I like that. I think I may have gotten my wish from Yule Ball. Running away and taking you with me. But it's more of you taking me with you."

"Either way, its our own private haven." Celes said propping up on her side to look down at Roman. "I think this will protect me from the looks Im sure to get from the other three girls in our Dorm. Hermione will be so disappointed and I don't want to deal with that." Celes said softly.

Roman frowned, "I could have protected you. There may have been many arguments, but you know what? I would have won." She pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I am just as protective of you that I know you are of me. So if this is what will make you feel better then so be it." she smiled. "I kind of feel grown and we have our own apartment."

"I know, its thrilling. and very scary and the same time. And there is the sticky matter of us...I mean yes we will always be friends but the night of the Yule Ball...in the bathroom…" Celes blushed. "We haven't really talked too much about it I've kind of back off given all the stuff that's happened lately with you and me separately."

Roman cleared her throat as she looked away, "Uh, yeah."

"Okay well we don't have to address it now. Have you...talked to Lee? Or seen him?" she asked wincing a little because she knew she sounded less sensitive than she intended.

She frowned as she sat up. "I think I rather talk about us then about him." She said as she blushed deeply. "I… I did kind of seen him."

Celes sat up and looked at her. "Kind of see him? How did you kind of see him?" she asked.

"Well, I told you that I evacuated the room with my depression in Charms but I didn't tell you I evacuated Arithmancy." she winced.

"With more depression?" Celes asked.

She shook her head and blushed deeply, "It was with lust." she barely said.

"Lust? Like desire? Ro how did you kind of see Lee because of that?" Celes asked unsure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, after we were dismissed I went to my work room. I may have passed by Lee's class or something cause as i was in there trying to control myself he came to my room. And he must have felt me." she bit her lower lip. "I begged him to help me… and he did… sort of."

"He...you? Oh geez Ro. That's intense. I thought I was the only one who was affected like that by you. Thats...that must have been terrible...I mean not the fun bits but the feelings…" Celes said swallowing hard and giving a sheepish grin.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "I might as well come out and say it. I can read people's memories. It was one of the things that I have always been able to do. Do you remember our first year, how i was so sensitive to everyone? It was because I was so sheltered and then having to come here I wasn't prepared for the overflowing of memories and emotions. Of course Fred and Lee found out and that is why we became friends. Ever since then George and Fred have been keeping journals on me. I can also control the emotions of others. At first I had to touch people to do so but my summer training has been helping do so without touching people."

"Is that why we still have this connection, and I would like to see these journals. The Healer in me is very curious. Memories huh...thats how you knew about my Mark before i told you isn't it?" Celes asked eyes widening in realization.

Roman ducked her head, "Yes," she told her. "But we will always be connected because you healed my spirit. It really was torn or splinched. We will always have that connection. But I knew you would be sensitive to other people's memories and emotions for a bit. It is why I warned you."

"For I can't even remember how many weeks after I'd touch someone and see an immediate future or past event. It terrified me. And I could feel everything. The only time I had peace was when I was with you. Thats the reason why things didn't progress with Harry you know. I could feel nothing but lust and desire from him. It scared me." Celes said leaning her back against the dark mahogany bed frame.

"Yeah… But you were strong enough to realize you wanted more than lust. If you and Harry are meant to be I'm sure you two will find a way to be with each other." She leaned back on her hands and looked at Celes. She gave her a flirty smile and wiggled her eyebrows. "When you were with me you felt peace, eh? What about now?"

Celes smiled sweetly. "Even now, I feel like the chaos of my life is a long ways away. You know with you i can forget things and not worry so much about all thats going on. I can forget that I'm pretty sure Blaise and I are going to break up, and forget that everyone is going to look at me differently very soon. With you I can just be me, it was like that before our unity you know. You are peace in my life." Celes said looking down at her hands.

Roman smiled and sighed as she laid back down, "I feel the same way with you. I enjoy bing with Fred, George, and Lee because they give me a sense of having a youth. I never had any siblings so it was different. But with you… when I wanted to push you away and not get involved with you and the stupid plan to get closer to Potter we just seemed to attracted each other more and more. I also felt protective of you and wanting to comfort you as much as you comforted me."

"I love that I have you to protect me Roman. I love you. I say it all the time it seems lately but its so true. I cant help but love you." Celes said her eyes prickling with tears. She sniffed and laughed a little.

"Oh, Celes," she said as she sat up and hugged her. "I love you too. Besides I think you are being extra emotional because you are pregnant." she kissed her cheek and wiped the small tear that rolled down her cheek. "I love that you protect me too. Especially when you make my plate and tell me no. I love that about you. Then there are times I just love how loving you are. Then the how you chewed Fred out for yelling at me when I got beat. You are just as protective."

"I cant help it, you're mine and I can't stand to see you hurting. Even if someone you love and trust is the one doing it. I hate that you're so conflicted right now and last year I spent most of the year terrified you were going to do something rash. I keep hoping you don't spiral back. I hope that I'm enough to keep you on solid ground this time." she said and on impulse kissed Roman lightly on the lips, not in a lusty way just in a caring way.

Roman giggled and held Celes, "If I say that you are always enough for me, will that sound like a cheesy pickup line?"

"Mmm yes it will but ill take it." Celes giggled. "So are we going to talk about what happened with you and I or is that going to be in the wind. I get that some of it was that charm but there was no charm after the Yule Ball Ro." Celes said pulling away slightly.

"That is because Lee took it. I don't know what he did with it." she told her. She bit her lower lip, "What should we talk about?

"Roman things are changing rapidly for me and you...I know you're upset about this whole business with your dad but I have very little options...I'm not equipped for baby rearing...I'm still in school. And Blaise...he's a non choice." Celes said. "His first thought was about maybe getting rid of the baby."

Roman glared at the ground, "He is an idiot. I know he was freaked out but wouldn't you think you would use your word a little more wisely? As for my dad, I'm gonna try and forget it. I didn't have him as the baby will. So, yes, I am a little upset and hurt, but since its for you I will push it to the back of my mind…" she bit her lower lip and looked at Celes. "I don't know what you want me to say about our time in the bath?" she whispered.

"I will put it to you like this, I come from a forward thinking country and in that I think that love is love. I think that what happened was just a manifestation of our love for one another. I'm not ashamed that I'm attracted to you, I would even venture to explore it but not now. You're still hurting from Lee and I'm...in relationship limbo with Blaise but one day if it all worked out we could. I love you and I will have you anyway you want me to have you. I don't care as long as you're always in my life." Celes said cupping Roman's cheek in her hand.

She smiled at her best friend "and I love you. I never really thought about a relationship with a girl… well, I did kiss you last year. That was different… I did enjoy that too. Then this year not only do I find myself flirting with guys but girls too. If I were to ever explore that side of me, I know I would want you to be my partner. I know I would be safe with you and you would be safe with me. I know I can be myself with you without judgment as you can with me."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, I feel the same. I'm going to kiss you now." she said and kissed Roman softly and sweetly then moved away. "I have to go talk to Blaise...its time that we figure things out." she said getting up and walking out of Roman's new room and into the living room, their trunks were piled at the door and she smiled. "Dumbledore saw to our belongings." she said stretching. "I think after this talk with Blaise I'm just going to come back here and pass out. I'm beat." Celes said and looked at her watch it was still early though. Curse this pregnancy. "Oh and maybe have some Fish fingers and custard!"

Roman gave disgusted look at her food suggestion. "Pregnancy food is so weird." she shook her head. "Go, on, I'll stay and unpack."

"You're kind of amazing Roman McTaggert. I don't know what I'd do without you." Celes said kissing her on the cheek and leaving her to the unpacking.

Celes made her way to the Astronomy Tower, she knew that that was probably where Blaise was going to be. It was their thinking space. She opened the bottom door and heard voices at the top of the tower. Maybe someone else was at the top of the tower this afternoon. But then she heard Blaise's voice, and then she heard Miranda's and her heart began to beat wildly. She slowly walked up the stairs and when she reached the top she saw Blaise and Miranda laying on the floor of the tower both naked and embracing. She just stood there frozen staring at them. Blaise saw her first and immediately tore away from Miranda.

"Bloody hell." he said jumping to stand.

"What...whats this?" Celes barely got out.

"Celes…" Blaise said stepping towards her.

"Don't touch me." she said stepping back and stumbling a bit, Blaise caught her and she pulled away from him and sneered. "I thought we had worked everything out." she said.

"Yeah but come on Celes you haven't said anything to me since the night of the last task. I thought we were you know done." Blaise said.

"You _thought_? You didn't think that maybe it would be a good idea to _ask_ me?" she demanded as Miranda silently dressed. "And you, aren't we suppose to be friends?"

"Celes he said you were broken up I didn't know." Miranda said.

Celes gave a hollow laugh. "Well i hope you used protection or you'll end up like me." Celes said coldly she lifted her shirt and revealed the small baby bulge. Miranda gasped and looked at Blaise in shock.

"Yeah thats right Im pregnant. Better hope you don't get this way too cause Blaise'll just move on and not tell you first. Oh and in case you were wondering Blaise we are through. You no longer have any obligation to me or this child." Celes said tears in her eyes. "And to think I thought i loved you. Boy was i just stupid." she said whirling away and running down the stairs before either of them could say anything else. When she got a few corridors away she stopped and leaned against a wall sinking down she pulled her knees up to her chin and cried.

Roman tapped her lips as she unpacked the trunks. They still tingled with Celes' kiss. She had kissed her before and they recently seemed to be all feeling more intense. The first kiss she had with her was last year and that one was very interesting. It was their first kiss. and Roman had stolen it like a thief. She wasn't sure why she kissed her… well she was. she had a need to stake her claim on her but what did she really feel? she thought back on that first kiss and smiled. She actually enjoyed that kiss too. Then there was the second kiss at Yule Ball as they danced. That was filled with lust and her need to kiss her. She smiled and tapped her lips again. Then there was the third kiss in the bath… wait, third and fourth kiss. Gentle, sweet, with a little tease of the tongue, both times.

She frowned as she thought of all the kisses she had in her whole Hogwarts year. Fred's kisses were fun like a boy teasing her. He never really took their snogging very seriously. It was more of accommodating her in her need to kiss.

Then there were Lee's kisses. she quickly pushed them out of her mind. She didn't want to think about Lee and his kisses. It was too much to take in. Every time she thought about them she thought about other things and it just hurt more.

She sighed as she watched items float in the air and set in their rightful place. Celes' kisses were different. She like how they could be lustful, sweet, gentle, then a mix with a tease. She smiled and shook her head. With a wave of her hand the trunks were neatly placed at the foot of their beds.

She looked around the their new living accommodations as she frowned. Her chest started to tingle. she rubbed between her breast as she walked into Celes' room. She placed the dream catcher she made her on the nightstand next to the bed and lit a candle. She went to her room and sat on her bed. She rubbed her chest again and stood up. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

She left down the stairs and walked along the hallways. The more time that passed the faster she walked down corridors. Soon she was in a fall out run and she was looking for Celes. There was something wrong and she needed to get to her. She checked the Astronomy Tower and there was no one there. She ran down other halls and didn't find her.

"Think, think, think." she chanted to herself. As she looked around. She paused and calmed herself. She allowed her spirit to travel out and search the castle. Then she found her. Roman's spirit returned and she took off running down to the second floor and down a couple of corridors. Then she found her. She was on the floor with her head resting on her knees.

"Cel!" Roman exclaimed as she ran to her. "What happen. Are you okay?" she asked as she checked her.

Celes just sobbed as she held onto Roman.

"Come on, lets go somewhere private." Roman picked her up in her arms and took her back to their little apartment. She sat down with her on her lap. She smoothed her hair back as she soothed and rocked her. She allowed her to cry it all out. When she finally settled down she pulled away and looked at her. "What happened?"

Celes sniffed and leaned into Roman. "I went to the Astronomy tower to find Blaise." she scuffed. "I found him alright. Hugged up with Miranda Knight, naked."

Roman coughed, "What?"

"I confronted him and asked what the hell was going on and you know what he told me? 'You haven't said anything to me since the night of the last task. I thought we were done.' He _thought_ we were done. He didn't even ask if we were done. "

"I see. And what did little miss Knight have to say?"

"She said that he told her that we were broken up and she didn't know."

"That is still messed up. If she was a true friend she could have at least asked. Wait, Miranda Knight, does she have a brother named Prescott?"

Celes nodded as she sniffed. "He is in Slytherin. They are a Slytherin family but she is the only one that broke the chain and became a Ravenclaw."

"I see."

"Why would he do this to me?" Celes asked as a fresh wave of tears came.

"Because he is an asshole that can't keep it in his pants." Roman told her as she held Celes and soothed her. When she calmed down again her stomach gave a loud angry growl.

Roman chuckled as Celes blushed deeply.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is." Roman stood her up and she smiled at her. "Take a bath and I'll get your stinky fish fingers and custard." she shivered and Celes giggled.

"Go on, bath and relax. I will be back in a bit."

Celes nodded and went to the bath.

Roman went down stairs and flex her hands. She looked at them and they shook in anger. She took a deep calming breath and walked to the Great Hall for supper. She smiled at everyone and greeted them. She gave an excuse for Celes' absent and collected food along with some cauldron cakes. On her way out she bumped into Lee and Scott.

"Are you having a little party?" Scott asked?

Roman shook her head and kept her eyes down cast. She didn't want to talk to Scott and she was scared to even look at Lee.

"Does Celes know that you are taking all those cakes." Lee asked her.

She stood there not saying anything or looking at him. She just seemed to freeze. Everything inside her was a big jumble of messed up. Just the sound of his voice was enough to bring everything back including her lust. She bit her lower lip as she fought to control .

"Did the cat catch your tongue?"

Roman shook her head.

"Then why won't you answer me?"

She tried stepping around him but Lee stepped in front of her. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to move around him again and again he blocked her way.

"You know, its rude to ignore someone while they are talking to you."

"Lee stop teasing her, she clearly doesn't want to talk to you." Prescott hit Lee and then walked into the Great Hall.

Lee continued to stand in front of her. He didn't say or do anything, but yet he did. It was like he was reminding her of everything. Making her feel guilty all over again and reminding her on how much she messed everything up.

He placed his hand under her chin and ran his thumb over her lower lip. "You have been biting it again, haven't you? Oh, yes, you have. I can tell." He pulled away and then pulled a small box out of his robes. "Here, I know your birthday passed and so Scott and I bought you something."

Roman looked at the purple box and slowly reached for it. When her fingers touched it. Lee held her fingers he lowered his mouth to them and his tongue toyed with her fingers. She took in a sharp breath and he looked at her. His eyes were cold with anger but yet they seemed to hold lust in them. Her body was quickly set on fire. The feel of his tongue on her hand reminded her of the pleasure he did to her body especially between her legs. She made a sound between a whimper and moan as she pulled away from him. Her stomach tightened and her whole body started to shake.

He smirked at her, "I was starting to think you forgot but I see you haven't. I'm glad you remember" he walked away.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she quickly rubbed her face over her shoulder and made her way up to the little apartment where Celes waited for her. Celes was so right. It was their haven. It was a place to shut out the world and just be who they are without guilt or running into people that they hurt or people that hurt them.

After feeding Celes and making sure she was okay, Roman made her way down the third floor and to her work room with no interference from anyone. It had been nearly a month since she had last been in her work room and she could still sense Lee's presence there. She could still smell Lee's scent in the room, hear his laugh, and most of all she could hear his moans from when he had last touched her. She bit her lower lip and tried hard to keep her mind away from him.

With a wave of her hand all her things started to pack. She sat down and allowed her tears to flow. Moving into the fifth floor had gave her a sense of a new start. If she were to stay in her work room she knew Lee's presence would only haunt her. If Lee could move on then so could she. He wanted to play the I have a significant other but I'm going to keep punishing you game then she was going to make it hard for him to find her.

Once everything was packed she moved her stuff to the fourth floor to an empty room. By the look of thick dust that was on everything she knew no one came to the room. She unpacked everything and then locked the door with a spell only she knew and made her way to her new room.

A couple of weeks had went by and word that Celes was pregnant seemed to spread like wild fire. Roman had to work hard to keep her cool. At least twice a day in one week she had fought in duels to defend Celes and she had won every one of them. By the end of the week no one dared to say anything in front of Roman about Celes in fear of losing a duel.

Girls seemed to flock to her more. They had thought it was brave, courageous, and romantic that Roman was protecting Celes. And because of it they were buying as much products as they could. Some would come find her at least twice a day just see her. When they had found out that she moved her work room they were all upset and pleaded to know where she moved. Even the twins were upset that she had moved her room. Of course Celes was the only one that knew of the location. She had told her just in case something was to happen. Then she told her what Lee had done to her and why there was an unopened birthday gift on the table of their apartment. Celes has muttered something under her breath as she put the gift out of sight.

Roman had just sat down for lunch when a group of girls had sat next to her and started to chat with her. From outside the Great Hall Roman heard Celes call her name. She looked up and then saw her march through the door. By the upset expression on her face she knew about the beating she gave Blaise. Roman was quite proud of the broken nose, black eyes, busted lip, and broken arm she gave him. It was in that moment she realized her training was paying off.

Celes glared at her as she marched towards her and glared at the other girls. The quickly jumped up and left.

"I swear Cedric had nothing to do with it." Roman told her.

"You are just protecting him."

"I can prove it."

"How?"

Roman gave her an evil smile as she walked over to the Hufflepuff table. "Hey, teddy," She greeted Cedric with a smile. "I need you to help me with something."

"What can I help you with, sweetie." he asked as he ran a finger under her chin.

"Please tell, Celes I was the one that beat up Blaise because he cheated on her."

"WHAT!" Cedric yelled. He shot to his feet jumped over his table went over to the Slytherin's table and grabbed Blaise out of seat and started to beat on him.

"Cedric stop!" Celes shouted.

"Oh, no," Roman held Celes back. "Let him do this. You know Blaise deserves every part of this."

"Roman let go of me. He is going to get into trouble."

Roman laughed, "Not as much trouble as Blaise is going to be."

"Cease and desist." Professor Snape told them as he broke up the fight. "Mr. Diggory, 100 points from Hufflepuff and detention. Mr. Zabini, go to the hospital wing."

"Professor Snape," Roman called out.

"What is it, Miss McTaggert?"

"Roman, don't." Celes told her.

"No, Celes, he deserves every part of this. Think about the other girls he might be with. What if he gets them pregnant? He will only do what he did to you. Leave you high and dry to figure everything out. No, it takes two to do this so he need to be responsible of his actions." She turned to Snape "Professor, Blaise Zabini was the one that instigated the fight."

"Do you have proof?"

"Yes, he was the one that got Celes pregnant and then cheated on her by sleeping with another girl. I think he is out to get another girl pregnant and leave her just like he did Celes. So you see, Mr. Zabini instigated the the whole fight."

"Is this true, Miss Diggory?" Snape asked

Celes held Roman's hand for support. Roman gave a slight flinch. Celes frowned as she looked Roman's hand over and saw bruising on her knuckles. It was a clear sign Roman had been fighting.

"Miss Diggory?" Professor Snape prompted.

"It's true." She whispered.

"I see, well the points taken away will still remain, however I will not hold Mr. Diggory to the detention. If you will excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

(Woot prepare for a change up of narration)

Severus swept down the corridor after Blaise Zabini. When he caught up to him he called out to him. Blaise turned around. "Sir?"

"Allow me to heal you Zabini, come follow me to my office." he said sweeping down towards the dungeons. When they got to his office Severus opened the door and allowed Blaise to enter before him. When Blaise was sitting down and sat behind his desk and templed his hand.

"I've decided to lift Mr. Diggory's punishment." Severus said turning his head a little.

"Sir?" Blaise asked.

"It turns out you were the one who instigated the whole affair." Severus said waving his hand a little.

"Sir, Diggory started wailing on me." Blaise said sounding outraged.

"You got his sister pregnant and then didn't stick around." Severus said voice rising and Blaise's eyes widened in fear and realization.

"Yes Zabini I see you have remembered that Celes is my niece." Severus said giving a truly cruel smile as he watched the student begin to tremble.

"Sir, I thought that we were broken up...and the pregnancy thing...sir come one wouldn't you freak out too?" Blaise asked and Severus tensed. He wanted to hex this kid into next week but he was a teacher. He stood and got out his wand and Blaise flinched away from him. "Please sir, I'm sorry...I'll make it up to her...I'll figure out how to."

Severus held the cruel smile on his face for another second and then tapped Blaise's face with his wand casting a healing spell. Blaise looked up at Severus terrified.

"I could have done something a lot worse Mr. Zabini, see that you find a way to make it up to my niece. And leave the idea of other girls in this school alone." he said and Blaise stared at him. "You may go." Blaise shot up and left.

Meanwhile Celes sat at Hufflepuff table with her brother and Roman, she had already healed Roman's knuckles. She loved her more for beating Blaise up but at the same time she knew it was not the answer. She worked on Cedric's bloody knuckles.

"So are you ready for the next task?" she asked as she worked on his hands.

"Yes, I think so anyways." he said watching her closely. Roman was flirting with one of the Hufflepuff girls on the other side of Celes.

"You think so?" she asked looking up at him for a minute.

"Well its not exactly something you can prepare for." he said shrugging and Celes went back to healing his hands. "Celes, I'm going to be fine."

"I know." she scowled as she closed another cut on his hand.

"Okay so long as you know that." Cedric said pulling his hands away from his sister and making her look at him. "Look what Blaise has done to you…"

"Look I'm trying to move past it okay. I don't want to be hurt by him anymore and I refuse to dwell on it. I have so many things to think about. I have a baby coming into the world and even though someone is adopting the child I have so much I have to prepare for. I dont have time for Blaise drama…" she said picking up his hand again and healing the last little bit.

"You are so strong." Cedric said amazed. Roman turned around at that moment and wrapped her around Celes from the back.

"She really is isn't she Teddy?" she asked and Cedric nodded in agreement. Celes blushed and stood up.

"I'm not that brave." she insisted. She picked up a plate and filled it with some food and then turned to the door. "I'm going to eat in the hospital wing, I have charting to catch up on." she leaned over and kissed Cedric on the cheek and then Roman.

"Love you." Cedric and Roman said in unison and Celes gave a laugh as the two looked at each other in amazement and shock.

"Love you too." she said and walked out of the Great Hall. She made her way back to the Hospital Wing and sat down at her work space and began to work on her charts. She ate little bits of food in between and didn't see Harry when he entered the Hospital Wing.

"Hello Celes." he said softly and Celes looked up at him surprised.

"Here to gawk at the pregnant girl?" she asked a little harshly. Harry shook his head.

"No, here to just...check on you I guess." he said and Celes put her quill down slowly.

"Okay, well I'm fine." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, no you're not." Harry said reaching out to touch her cheek. Celes felt the tingle of his fingers on her skin.

"Harry…" she said trailing off.

"I know, too soon but I'm here you know." he said his hand cupping her cheek now. She pulled away and stood up and went around the desk.

"I know." she whispered and he grabbed her hands intertwining his hands with hers. They played with each others hands for a few minutes and when Celes looked back up Harry's face was right above hers.

"I miss you." he whispered.

"You barely know me." she whispered back her breathing picking up.

"I know that I care for you very deeply, even love you." he said reaching up to touch her cheek lightly.

"Oh Harry." Celes said sadly. She looked up at him and his face came closer to her's but before he could kiss her Celes shook her head. "I can't, I'm pregnant by someone else. I can't do that to you."

"Celes, clearly from the display at lunch it's over." Harry said, and then he did kiss her. She didn't kiss him back but he pulled away and looked down into her blue eyes his green ones on fire. "Okay Ill let you move on. But Im going to be here when you're ready." he said and kissed her once more and then left her standing in front of her desk. She wrung her hands together cleared her head and sat back down at her desk.

Later that week Celes found herself walking through the halls of Hogwarts pretty aimlessly. She didn't expect to stumble upon a heated conversation between Scott and Lee. She didn't know exactly what they were discussing but she stepped out of the shadows and gave a small wave to Lee. He said something to Scott and left him to go meet her.

"Everything okay with you two?" she asked looking at the retreating back of Scott.

"Yeah, just a lovers tiff, we will get past it." Lee said offhandedly.

"Um, you jumped into that pretty quickly." Celes pointed out and Lee gave a hollow laugh.

"I suppose I did, but after what Roman did…" he looked down at his arms as he thought of her and the Marks appeared. Celes touched them and looked up at him.

"In spite of all that she did you still love her dont you?" Celes asked.

"I do, Merlin help me. And I have this need to protect her still even from me! How messed up is that?" he asked and Celes shook her head.

"Lee that's hardly messed up at all. You love her, you're her true mate." Celes said softly tracing his marks.

Lee scowled. "I know. I just can't…" he said defeated.

"You'll get past it. You will I know you will." Celes said softly and winced at a pain in her side. They had been happening all day but she had been ignoring them. Lee looked at her.

"Are you okay Celes?" he asked a worried look.

"I'm fine, I'm just overworking myself." she said waving her hands at him. She winced again. "Owe...that kind of hurt." she said laughing a little.

"Celes come one let's go to the hospital wing." he said taking her hand and leading her that way.

"Lee I'm fine, I'm just overworked. Thats all." she insisted. "Come on just let me sit please we can talk about Roman some more." And then another pain shot through her side causing her to cry out a little and fall. Lee caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"We are going to the hospital wing." he said picking up the pace.

"Lee come on I'm fine. Really, really." she kept insisting the whole way there.

"No you're not." he said and rounded the corner to the Hospital Wing. There was Roman coming towards them looking frantic.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"I don't know, That's why I brought her here." Lee said and Celes gave a small laugh.

"You guys sound like parents." she said veighly.

"Hush." Lee said carrying her the rest of the way into the hospital wing.

She was laid down on a bed and Poppy came over and examined her. When they were done Poppy just told Celes to slow down that she was doing too much.

"I told you." she said to Lee.

"Still you scared the crap out of me." he said, he sat across from Roman next to the bed.

"Well turns out I'm going to have to back off of something that I do." Celes said spreading out the blanket.

"Maybe you could cut out rounds." Roman suggested. And Celes looked reluctant.

"Well you have to pick something." Lee said and Roman moved uncomfortably. "But I have to go okay?" he said leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. He left and Roman turned to her.

"So...Lee?" she asked.

"We were talking." Celes said, "I just ran into him."

"Oh, okay." Roman said sitting back.

"I know, I know things are weird but Roman I'm not going to stop talking to him." she said taking Roman's hand.

"I know, I don't expect you to. I just feel so guilty when I'm around him that's all." Roman said.

"It seems to be a little less lately that's good right?" Celes asked.

"It was only less cause I was worried about you." Roman said as Cedric burst through the doors.

"Are you alright?" he asked going to her side.

"I'm fine I just have to slow down is all." Celes said and Cedric sat down looking relieved.

"Good, when Jordan told me you were in the hospital I wasn't sure." he said.

"Cedric shouldn't you be practicing, downtime hello. You are so in the winning time!" Celes exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, you're my sister." he said brushing her hair back.

"Excuses, excuses." Celes tutted her brother and Roman laughed.

"I'm pretty much as ready as I can be." he said and Celes leaned back.

"I have so much to do, I'm still miles behind on my charting." Celes said. "And that doesn't even start what I'm behind on. I have an insane potions essay."

"I'm sure your uncle will probably give you some slack." Roman said

"Not likely but I can try." Celes said with a laugh. "I just dont want to fall behind."

"You wont we will help." Cedric said hugging her.

Celes simply sighed and leaned back.

After that the months dragged on Celes slowed down a little and excepted help where she could get it. She also helped Harry learn some hexes that Hermione couldn't teach him. She didn't need to help her brother although it didn't stop her from offering.

The day of the final task her entire family was in the castle which meant moment of truth time.

She followed Ron and Harry into the room Molly and Arthur were in waiting. She walked forward and Molly reached out and hugged her. Then she pulled away and took Celes' face in her hands.

"Please tell me you have put on weight and that the things I have heard about you are just cruel rumors." she asked.

"Sadly I can no Aunt Molly." Celes said with a small smile.

"Oh darling, why didnt you write?" Molly asked. "We could have helped."

"Oh no Molly, I'm fine. I have a plan already in place." Celes said she moved aside so Molly could hug Harry.

When everyone had said their peace Celes turned to Harry. "Good luck out there, I mean my brother is totally going to win, but good luck just the same." Celes said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said and hugged her. She pulled away and went to meet her father and brother.

She nervously entered where they waiting to go out to the maze, she hugged her father who didn't ask about her condition at all; thank Merlin. She turned to Cedric and gave him her best smile.

"Scared aren't you?" he asked.

"You are too." she said and he hugged her tightly. "Just come back to me okay." she said tears pricking her eyes.

"You know I will, with that cup in hand." he said pulling back to look at her. Celes felt a pain in her arm at that moment and for some reason she felt like things were never going to be the same after this. She went with her brother and father out into the maze and held his hand until he had to go. Amos gave Cedric a hug before he went and then stepped back and put his arm around Celes. She bounced slightly as the cannon went off and they all took off into the maze.

Roman uneasily made her way to the stands with everyone else. From a distance Scott smiled at her and waved. She gave him a slight nod went on her way. She had a weird feeling like something was off but she didn't know what it was. She saw Mad Eye Moody pacing and she kept her eyes on him. She had done her Defence against the Dark Arts with Snape. She sat down and rubbed her arms as she looked down to the starting point. Someone sat next to her and adjusted his coat. She gave him a side glance and scooted away from him.

"I take it you got my letter?" She asked her father.

"I did."

"Well?"

"Let me enjoy this task and I will give you my answer."

She rolled her eyes as she bit her tongue. She knew if she lost her temper it would give her a slim chance of him agreeing.

"You know, I am surprise that I didn't receive a letter sooner. I expected you to threaten me." He told her.

"It passed my mind, however, Celes and in her condition has seemed to rob me of my anger and stubbornness. She won't give it back either."

"I see."

She nodded, "But if that is what you want then I would be more than willing to tell you now, but I also have something else that I want so I don't think threatening you will help that cause."

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"She is my soul mate. I own her my life."

"No, its more than that, isn't it?"

Roman didn't say anything. It was too much that she was revealing to him.

"I can tell. Your mother…"

"Don't," she told him.

"She told me about the one being healed by soul healers. She said only a few could do it and they had to have already been compatible. Usually they were husbands and wives but their were rare ones that had no other connection except friendship."

"Joy,"

"I will not hurt her." Alan sighed.

A weight seemed to lift off her shoulders a bit, "Okay."

"And I will not hurt the baby."

"I am keeping you to your word."

"Very well." the champions entered onto the arena and everyone cheered. Roman's eyes found Celes in an instant. By the look on her face she guessed the conversation with Molly and Amos had gone well. She frowned when she saw that Celes kept rubbing her arm.

"Excuse me," Roman said as she stood up and Cedric walked over to the other champions. "WOO! MAKE US PROUD, SEXY TEDDY!" She screamed to him.

Cedric smiled at her and blew her a kiss. Celes smiled and just shook her head. Roman sat back down.

"Is that the one…"

"Father, I know we are trying to make this civil but I am not telling you anything about my private life here. Can you respect that?"

"I can." he stood up and moved just as the cannon blast signified the start of the third task.

Celes wrung her hands together and kept rubbing her arm. It was stinging more, she caught sight of Mad Eye and he was acting more dodgy than ever. She moved her attention to making her way to the stands where Roman was sitting. She touched her father's shoulder.

"I'm going to go to the stands okay dad?" she said and he nodded distractedly. Celes walked away but Amos stopped her and looked down at her. "We will be talking about all this afterwards." he motioned to her midsection and she blushed.

"I…" and Amos shook his head

"Celes its alright, we just need to sit down and discuss it." he said and Celes nodded and Amos turned back to watching the Maze entrances. Celes made her way to the stands rubbing her tingling arm. What was with her Mark today. She heard the crowds erupt into cheers and boos. Celes quickened her pace and came out in the stands in time to see Fluer back in the circle. She sat down next to Roman.

"Hey what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, she's back I guess." Roman said shrugging and then she touched Celes' arm. "You alright?"

"What oh, yeah, yeah...its just been tingling a bit is all." Celes said waving it away. They sat for another hour Celes felt the pain in her arm intensify and then suddenly it was almost unbearable.

"Oh my God what the hell?" she exclaimed grabbing her arm.

"Celes what's going on?" Roman asked.

"It hurts, my Mark hurts really bad. Ro...somethings wrong." Celes said suddenly frightened.

"I thought something was up when all this started." Roman said as Celes got up and headed for the center of the stands.

Roman followed her and as the two entered the tunnel leading to the entrance to the maze someone let out a scream and Celes' stomach dropped. She burst out of the tunnel in time to see Harry draped over someones body, and that someone was dead. She heard her father cry out and Celes felt her knees give out. Roman caught her and helped lower her to the ground. She pulled away from Roman and crawled over to her brother and Harry. Harry wouldn't let go of her brother. She didn't realize until she was at her brothers side that she was crying.

"No, you promised you would be okay." Celes whispered as someone peeled Harry away from her brother and her father took his place. She barely heard anything around her she shook as she held Cedric's lifeless body in her arms.

"Miss McTaggert," Dumbledore called, "Calm everyone down so that I may dismiss them. Miss McTaggert!"

Roman shook her head as she looked up at with with tears in her eyes. "I… I can't."

"Yes you can. We need to get everyone out of here."

SHe sniffed and closed her eyes. SHe had to concentrate extra harder cause Celes' emotions kept mixing in with her grief. She finally was able to block everything out and project an emotion of calmness. Everyone quieted down and Dumbledore told them to go back to the castle.

"Mr. Diggory, Miss Diggory we need to take Cedric out of here."

"NO!" Amos cried.

Celes rocked as she screamed in her grief. Roman wrapped her arms around her and held her. She rocked her as she wept. Roman wiped her eyes and looked around. SOmething was still off. It wasn't right. She looked around and Saw Mad Eye Moody dragging Harry to the castle.

"Dumbledore, Moody," She pointed. "He has Harry!"

Dumbledore looked around and in all of her years he cursed. "Snape, McGonagall, with me! Poppy, see to this."

Roman picked Celes up in her arms and followed Poppy to the hospital wing. Once there she left Celes with her father to grieve in private. She walked out the hospital wing and slid to the floor and cried.

"Roman," strong arms wrapped around her and held her. She clung to him and wept. "It's okay. It's okay." he repeated.

There was a cold that filled her body. She gasped as she felt it was drowning her. She was placed into dark and the same hissing she heard last year grew loud in her ears. She pressed her hands to her ears. She moaned and rocked back and forth.

"It's okay, Ro. It's not here for you. It's not here for you. You are safe. Come on, sing with me. You know the song. Sing with me." the words of a song seeped into her and started to warm her. Odd memories started to pass through her mind. Her laughter filled the room along with her mother's and her father's. It felt so odd. Her body heated up so hotly she gasped and her surroundings came to view. She looked around as she wiped at her eyes and she saw her father was holding her.

She sniffed and pulled away.

"Ro,"

"I'm fine." she told him.

He placed his gloved hand under her chin and made her look at him. "I cannot allow you to be with Celes this summer."

Roman's anger spiked as she tried to push him away. "Get away from me."

"Listen to me!" he growled as he held her tighter. "I know you want to be with her, but you have something more important to do."

"Like training all day and night? I need to be with Celes!"

"Not this summer, this summer you are going to train with my tribe and with your mother's family. I promise at the end you will be sent back to London in time to come back. But you cannot be with her this summer."

Tears ran down her cheeks, "You don't understand. She needs me, not only with the baby but for the grife."

"I will be there for her."

Roman slapped him across the face and pulled away from him. "I hate you!" she screamed.

"Ro…"

"Stay away from me. Stay the hell away from me!"

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "No, I am always going to be there for you. No matter what happens. You are my daughter."

She kicked him in the shin and ran from him.

Celes awoke suddenly, she looked around and found herself in the hospital wing. She sat up and looked around the dark room. She looked to her left and saw Harry Potter sleeping in the bed. She got out of her bed and went over to his. She felt stiff and not all together. She lightly touched his hand and he awoke instantly. She smiled down at him sadly and his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him." he whispered and Celes bit her lip shaking her head.

"It was Voldemort wasn't it?" she said shaking.

"Celes, you believe me?" he asked.

"I felt it." she said pulling back her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. Harry cringed away from her Mark and touched his head.

"Makes my scar hurt." Celes put her sleeve back down and stepped back.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"No, Celes, I'm sorry. Cedric was so brave." Harry insisted reaching out to take her hand.

"Harry." she said and clung to his hand like a life line. "I...he's gone." she said brokenly. Harry pulled back the blanket of his bed and she crawled in next to him. He hugged her tightly as fresh tears fell.

"I'm so sorry Celes." he kept whispering until she fell into a fitful sleep. She awoke again hours before dawn and looked up a sleeping Harry. She reached up and kissed his chin and slid out of the bed and got back into her own. She didn't go back to sleep she just lay there awake until her family came to visit her and Harry. Celes accepted their love and support. Ginny came over and hugged her tightly and Celes hugged her back. Ron was next he sat down on the edge of her bed taking her hand.

"I know it doesn't mean a whole lot but you always have us." he said and Celes nodded afraid to speak. He hugged her and then the twins and Bill and Charlie. Molly hugged her next and Celes began to cry again. She watched as Molly turned away to hug Harry and as everyone turned away when Harry began to sob Celes just watched him.

Later that day she was told she could go back to her apartment by Poppy and so she did. She hadn't seen Roman the whole time she was in the hospital wing and she hoped that she was okay. Celes got back the the apartment only to find it empty. She striped out of her cloths and ran a bath. She stepped in and immediately went under wetting her hair down. She came back up and waded over to one of the benches on the side and sat down. She just sat there for she didn't even know how long. The water didn't cool down at all thanks to the magic of the tub but she didn't notice anything she just kept thinking of all the times she saw her brother and all the things she never got to say. She started to cry again leaning forward and grabbing her hair. Suddenly very angry she tugged on her hair and shreked. She got out of the tub and naked searched for a pair of scissors. When she found them she went and stood in front of the mirror and chopped her hair unevenly off at the chin. After she did it she dropped the scissors in the sink and got back in the bathtub and proceeded to cry some more. She didn't hear Roman come in until she was being held by her. Celes clung to Roman and cried. When she finally stopped she pulled away and looked at Roman.

"Why'd he have to enter?" she asked and Roman just shook her head and helped Celes out of the tub. She helped Celes get into a robe tugging on one herself, she walked Celes into her room and got her into her bed. Then she turned to leave and Roman grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me okay." she asked. Something passed behind Roman's eyes but she nodded and crawled into the bed with Celes who curled up in her arms. Roman stroked her hair until she fell asleep again.

A few days later Celes was packing her trunk and preparing to leave Hogwarts when Alan entered her room, she turned to see if Roman was there and she was not.

"I am so deeply sorry Celes." he said and she nodded.

"Can I help you Alan, are you looking for Roman?" she asked.

"No I came seeking you, Dumbledore told me you would be here. I have something for you." he said holding a box out to her. She took it and opened it, it was a key on a gold ribbon.

"Whats this?" she asked.

"It is a key to the flat I have in London, you are welcome to it whenever you need it." Alan said, Celes looked down at the key and then back at him.

"Thank you." she said softly. He nodded and swept out of her room. Celes was packing still when she came across the birthday gift Lee had given Roman. It was still unopened. She tossed it in her school bag, she would give it to Roman on the train. Ten minutes later she was heading out of her room when Roman showed up with a few house elves in tow.

"Our trunks are in our rooms." she said and they bowed deeply before going to get them. "Ready?"

"I guess." Celes said taking Roman's hand. The two walked to the train together. Severus waited at the end of the platform. Celes hugged him tightly and then got onto the train. He waved and she waved back from her compartment she was sharing with Roman.

"So, what are you going to do this summer?" Roman asked softly.

"I am going to dad's for a week or so after we get off the train. He's picking me up so I can attend Cedric's memorial service and then probably home for a bit of it. Maybe I'll just go straight to London." Celes said shrugging.

"London?" Roman asked.

"Your dad gave me a key to his flat to use. I think I may take him up on that." Celes said with a smile.

"Be careful." Roman said and Celes shook her head.

"You need to talk to him Ro." Celes said touching her cheek.

"I...I don't think I want to." she responded.

"I know but this darkness in side of you may subside if you find closer with him." Celes said trailing her finger down Romans cheek and then down her neck. Roman shivered and grabbed Celes' hand before it could come into contact with her breast. She touched Celes' hair.

"So short." she whispered.

"I know, but its better this way." Celes whispered back staring straight into Romans eyes.

"Yeah…" Roman trailed off and looked away the spell was broken and Celes pulled away and turned to her bag. She pulled out Lee's gift.

"You don't have to open it now but I think you should take it with you." she said holding it out. Roman took it and held Celes' hand for a minute.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked her thumb making tiny circles on Celes' hand.

"Yes Ro, I will. One day at a time. Don't forget to write me." Celes said and Roman took the box and set it down.

"I won't I promise." Roman said and then Celes couldn't stop herself she leaned forward and kissed Roman passionately. Roman responded instantly and returned the kiss. Celes pulled away after a minute and smiled a little.

"Sorry." Celes said blushing.

"Don't apologize." Roman said and leaned forward and kissed Celes again before pulling away and getting up to get treats from the trolley. They spent the remainder of the train ride eating snacks talking and occasionally kissing. Nothing to heavy mostly just little pecks here and there. Celes felt better when she and Roman were together, like nothing was wrong in the world.

When they arrived at Kings Cross Celes and Roman walked off the train together hand in and hand and Celes saw her dad instantly. She hugged Roman tightly and kissed her one last time before leaving her to go to her father.

"Take care of that baby." was the last thing Celes heard Roman say. She looked at her dad, it was going to be a long summer.


End file.
